A Kind Of Second Chance
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres :**Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring :**Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_"Et il y a cette odeur , qui surpasse toutes les autres , en intensité , en attractivité. Et là tu sais que tu l'as trouvé: ta compagne ou ton compagnon" _-Talia Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

La lumière s'étalait tranquillement sur la petite bourgade de Beacon Hills . Elle commença vers la forêt, puis inonda le lycée, le quartier résidentiel et filtra par les fenêtres tombant sur les corps endormis des habitants. Cependant dans une habitation ce fut sur un lit vide que la lumière projeta son doux halo.

Les doigts de Stiles pianotaient sur son bureau . Encore une fois, Morphée avait décidé de l'éviter. Il fixa d'un regard vide , l'écran noir de son ordinateur. Il y a un mois de cela, Derek avait disparu.

La première semaine , Scott l'avait rassuré, mettant en avant la capacité de Derek a prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête . Peut-être avait-il décidé de s'éloigner de Beacon Hills pour quelques semaines histoire de faire un break. Stiles avait hoché la tête sans conviction.

La deuxième semaine , Scott avait tenter de le rassurer en vantant la force et les qualités de Derek au combat . Stiles avait une fois de plus hoché la tête sans trop y croire.

La troisième semaine , Scott n'avait rien dit. Lui-même inquiet de la disparition de son ancien Alpha.

Les deux adolescents avaient rassemblé leur bande et à eux cinq , ils avaient entrepris les recherches qui les avaient tout droit menés à la casa des Calaveras , au Mexique.

Officiellement Stiles était censé faire du camping , officieusement il avait les mains posées sur des liasses de billets de cinq-cent dollars en petites coupures.

Ils avaient tenté de négocier avec les Calaveras mais les deux génies, à savoir Lydia et Stiles s'étaient vite rendus compte que malgré l'air assuré de la chasseuse , elle-même ne savait pas où était Derek.

Ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop d'embûches avec un Scott disons "électrique" sur les bras..

Les cinq amis avaient vite repris les recherches aidés par Braeden . Et c'est dans une église aztèque en ruine que Scott et la jeune black avaient retrouvé Derek .

Un Derek à qui apparemment les vacances avaient fait du bien puisqu'il ressemblait maintenant à un adolescent de leur âge.

Stiles détourna la tête de l'écran et son regard se posa sur la masse endormi dans le lit adjacent au sien. La couette était tombé juste en dessous d'un des genoux de l'adolescent , il était allongé sur le dos un bras passé au dessus de sa tête , l'autre reposant mollement sur son ventre découvert par son T-shirt relevé . On pouvait apercevoir la moitié de son boxer rayé, l'autre partie recouverte par la couverture . Stiles sentit son pouls s'accélérer devant cette vision. Bien sûr que non , il n'était pas attiré par Derek. C'était juste qu'il appréhendait la réaction de ce dernier au réveil. En parlant de réveil, l'intéressé s'étirait paresseusement savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son corps.

Stiles se tendit sur sa chaise à roulettes. Il put bientôt voir les yeux de l'ancien Alpha cligner rapidement avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Le jeune homme s'assit rapidement sur le lit , paniqué et tourna frénétiquement la tête dans des directions aléatoires.

**-Hmmm...Derek ?**

La tête du jeune Hale se tourna vers lui et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse.

La chambranle trembla lorsque le corps de Stiles heurta la porte de sa chambre.

**-Qui es-tu ? Comment connais tu mon nom ? Et pourquoi mon odeur est partout sur toi ? Tu n'aurais pas profité du fait que je sois endormi pour..**

**-Bon sang Derek , mais non ! Euh je m'appelle Stiles et ... Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

**-Non sinon je ne te le demanderai pas espèce d'idiot !**

**-Bon viens je t'emmène déjeuner on en discutera en chemin. Tu veux prendre une douche d'abord ? Parce que je sais que l'hygiène c'est important pour toi , d'ailleurs pas que pour toi , mais enfin bon comme c'est à toi que je parle je n'allais pas..**

**-J'ai compris , où est la salle de bains ? Demanda l'ancien Alpha et son air aimable au visage.**

**-Deuxième porte à droite. Ne compte pas celle-ci . Tu sors , normalement tu verras un cadre avec ...**

La porte delà chambre claqua laissant Stiles , seul , un air ahuri scotché au visage.

**-Je te déteste Derek Hale !**

Il prit son portable et envoya un SMS à Scott pratiquement sûr que s'il l'appelait , le loup pourrait l'entendre depuis la salle de bains.

_Derek réveillé. Me demande explications . Comment je le connais ? Que fait-il chez moi ? Où est sa famille ?_

Il attendit une minute , voire deux avant que la réponse de Scott n'arrive.

_'K. On peut se voir ?_

_Je l'emmène au Starbucks dans une demi heure. Rejoins nous-y !_

_'K. Ne quitte pas BBW une seconde il est rusé et il pourrait s'échapper !_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et arrêta de respirer quelques secondes à la recherche du bruit caractéristique de l'eau dans les tuyaux. Rien. Pas un bruit. Stiles sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la salle de bains il ne trouva face à lui que le rideau qui se balançait moqueur devant la fenêtre ouverte.

_Trop tard on a un BBW en liberté_

Il ne sourit même pas devant l'abréviation de Big Bad Wolf .

Derek avait disparu.

Encore.

Lorsque Scott arriva , Stiles était déjà dans sa Jeep , ses doigts pianotant nerveusement le volant.

**-Je crois que tu as un tic mec !**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est nerveux. **

**-Bon on commence par où ?**

**-La maison des Hale.**

**-Et s'il découvre ce qui est arrivé à sa famille ?**

**-Alors on le persuadera que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Derek a assez souffert comme ça . Il faut voir ce truc bizarre comme une sorte de seconde chance.**

Le code de la route ne fut pas vraiment respecté durant le trajet . Vraiment pas. C'est ainsi que Stiles mis cinq minutes au lieu de quinze pour se rendre sur le domaine des Hale .

**-Il était là !**

**-Tu veux dire qu'il n'y est plus ?**

**-Non , son odeur se dissipe déjà...Il n'était pas seul , je sens quatre autres odeurs , deux sont particulièrement fortes près de ces grues , les deux autres ne sont pas restés longtemps. Je les ai déjà sentis quelque part , mais je ne me rappelle plus où..**

L'Alpha resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague avant de se tourner rapidement vers Stiles, le visage décomposé.

**-Stiles , je crois qu'on est dans la merde.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Mais tu m'as dit que vous étiez parti camper Stiles !**

**-C'est ce qu'on a fait ! Au Mexique..**

Le Shérif soupira et passa une main pour essuyer la sueur qui voulait sur son front avant de passer une main dans le peu de cheveux qui lui restait.

**-Donc si je comprends bien , tu m'as menti , tu es parti au Mexique où tu as risqué ta vie pour retrouver Derek Hale , qui en passant s'est transformé en un adolescent de seize ans amnésique et probablement dangereux et tu voudrais que je l'accueille chez moi ?**

**-Hmmm..Oui ? Enfin dit comme ça, ça peut paraître stupide voire...**

**-Mais c'est stupide Stiles !**

**-Allez papa , s'il te plaît! Et puis regarde-le , il a l'air dangereux ? Tu voudrais peut être laisser un adolescent amnésique aller vivre dans les ruines de son ancienne maison ?**

**-Non c'est pas ...et son loft ?**

**-Tu voudrais laisser un adolescent amnésique aller vivre dans un loft avec pour seul compagnie son psychopathe d'oncle qui soit dit en passant revient d'entre les morts ? Tu veux vraiment être un monstre papa ?**

**-Ok ! Ok Stiles , c'est bon tu as gagné !**

L'adolescent leva un bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

**-Mais tu devras prendre mes tours de vaisselle.**

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Stiles en même temps que son bras retombait mollement le long de son corps.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek assis sur un banc à l'extérieur du bureau du shérif. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il regardait interrogateur les policiers passer de lui à leur écran d'ordinateur avec incompréhension .

Le fils du shérif sentit poindre un sourire sur ses lèvres à la vue de la tête que faisait Derek .

Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme et l'attrapa par le bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**-Vous êtes libre petit voyou !**

**-Pas si sûr!**

**-Tu vas venir chez moi , mon père est le shérif, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit. Enfin bref , le temps de mettre cette historie au clair tu vivras chez moi. Enfin chez toi , parce que tu fais comme chez toi . Je t'apprendrais à te servir des portes , pas que tu ne saches pas , mais tu as une obsession avec les fenêtres et..**

**-Stiles !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu parles toujours autant ?**

**-C'est que quand je suis nerveux ..**

Derek arqua un sourcil et demanda a Stiles d'une voix rauque :

**-C'est moi qui te rend nerveux Stiles ? Ne me mens pas Stiles..**

**-Sinon quoi ? Tu m'arraches la gorge avec les dents ? Je sais contrôler mes battements de cœur Derek !**

L'ancien Alpha ne rajouta rien , surpris et monta à l'avant de la Jeep du fils du shérif.

**-C'est la place de Scott .**

**-Eh bien Scott montera à l'arrière .**

Le dit Scott apparut bientôt et adressa un regard empli de reproche à Stiles tout en montant à l'arrière de la Jeep.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez l'Alpha se fit en silence , puisque celui-ci boudait comme un gamin d'avoir perdu sa place à l'avant.

Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent chez "eux" , Stiles lui fit sommairement visiter la maison . Il lui montra le lit dans lequel il dormirait et lui promit d'aller lui acheter des affaires de rechange le lendemain.

Stiles continuait à babiller lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué la tête contre la porte , la joue écrasée contre le bois rêche, un bras serré douloureusement contre son dos.

**-Maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité !**

**-De quoi tu parles Der...**

**-De toi et ton copain l'Alpha , vous avez l'air de me connaitre et d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce que vous voulez me faire croire ! Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ma maison ? À ma famille ?**

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stinlinski_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

_"C'est comme si le monde s'illuminait. Comme si la nuit n'existait plus pour toi"_-Peter Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Derek s'était réveillé ce matin là dans une douce chaleur. Il étira doucement chacun de ses muscles avant de cligner les yeux mollement . Quand finalement il fut habitué à la clarté ambiante, il tomba sur une chambre inconnue . Disparus ses panneaux de liège remplis de photos. Tellement remplis qu'elles se superposaient toutes et qu'on ne pouvait finalement rien distinguer. Envolée sa collection le polars fantastiques , dont les reliures étaient usées tellement elles avaient été malmené par les voyages et les lectures incessantes. L'ancien Alpha tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un quelconque repère lorsqu'une voix attira son attention.

**-Hmmm...Derek ?**

Le regard du loup se dirigea vers le son et il tomba sur un adolescent qui le regardait , les yeux incertains. Le garçon était brun , un peu chétif mais pas trop. Ce qui attira l'attention de l'ancien Alpha fut sûrement les yeux profonds de celui-ci : d'un noisette incandescent . Ses yeux fixèrent aussi sa bouche aux lèvres roses qui tombaient en une moue hésitante. Derek fronça les narines à la recherche de l'odeur du garçon mais elle était totalement camouflée par la sienne .

Il ne sut pas comment mais en une seconde il avait plaqué le brun contre la porte pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Le brun le regarda étrangement mais répondit précipitamment histoire de ne pas attiser la colère du loup. Il ne lui donna pas toutes les réponses mais promit de les lui fournir plus tard en l'emmenant déjeuner.

_Pas question que je le suive je vais juste rentrer chez moi et oublier ce gosse _pensa l'ancien Alpha.

Le brun avait démarré un speech sur l'hygiène lui proposant d'utiliser la salle de bains. Voilà l'échappatoire qui lui fallait. Il interrompit le garçon, agacé pour lui demander l'emplacement de la salle de bains. Celui-ci reparti dans ses sombres élucubrations. L'aîné se contenta de saisir les informations essentielles avant de partir vers la salle de bains.

Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit **"Je te déteste Derek Hale !"** qu'il fut sur que le brun ne viendrait pas le déranger durant son évasion. Il jaugea la distance entre le sol et la salle de bains et jugea que c'était faisable. Il enjamba le rebord ferma les yeux . Oui , lui Derek Hale , loup-garou de son état avait le vertige. Chose qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis sa naissance. Il mit en tout et pour tout deux minutes avant de se décider à se laisser tomber . Le déclencheur de cette décision fut sûrement le bruit de pas provenant de la chambre de son homologue . Ses pieds touchèrent le sol au moment où la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le plus vieux se plaqua le plus possible au mur derrière son dos espérant que l'adolescent ne regarde pas par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui le plus jeune n'en fit rien et se contenta de passer un coup de fil paniqué à un certain Scott. Le loup en profita pour se lancer vers les bois , vers sa famille.

Lorsqu'il fut à proximité du manoir , il s'étonna de ne pas sentir l'odeur épouvantable de la tisane dont sa mère raffolait. De même que l'après-rasage de Peter n'envahissait pas ses narines. Et en se concentrant il ne parvint pas non plus à capter l'odeur des écureuils que Cora et Laura capturaient pour les élever en cachette à la cave. En cachette c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Des qu'elles en apportaient un nouveau , leur mère fronçait les sourcils priant pour que celui-ci reste en vie. Derek lui aimait toutes ces odeurs , il aimait observer sa famille évoluer , assit sur un tabouret en face de l'îlot central de la cuisine , à regarder sa mère préparer inlassablement des pâtisseries pour ses petits monstres. Talia était une Alpha exigeante mais une mère tellement aimante. Derek sentit un soupçon de tristesse en revoyant le regard déçu de sa mère posé sur lui. Le jeune Hale avait toujours été celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à se contrôler et l'adolescent pouvait sentir cette déception que sa mère tentait de cacher mais qui était toujours palpable autour d'elle. Derek s'était juré de redoubler d'effort pour rendre sa mère fière de lui et son Alpha fière de son bêta. Le loup sortit de ses pensées et continua son chemin. Mais au lieu de tomber sur son manoir il tomba sur un tas de ruine entouré de grillages. Il l'escalada et se réceptionna avec souplesse de l'autre côté. Il approcha des ruines et sa main souleva les cendres. Son esprit était bloqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Hier encore, le manoir était là, toute sa famille vaquait à ses occupations , insouciante. Et aujourd'hui il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres . Cendres imprégnées de vide , sans odeurs ni souvenirs. Une voix le tira de ses pensées. Elle semblait hésitante et maladroite.

**-Hmm..Excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, c'est une propriété privée !**

**-C'est chez moi !**

Une autre voix lui répondit.

**-Personne ne vit là depuis longtemps gamin alors tu ferais mieux de dégager avant que j'appelle la police.**

**-Earl , le gamin n'a pas l'air méchant et tu vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas ..**

**-Je m'en fiche Burt , je suis payé pour déblayer le terrain , pas pour faire de la garderie.**

Le dit Burt lança un regard désemparé à Derek qui ne dit rien et regarda l'autre homme prendre son téléphone et appeler le 911. Le loup entendit les tonalités et s'approcha de l'homme .

**-Si j'étais vous , je ne ferais pas ça !**

**-Earl , écoute le gamin tu ne devrais pas..**

**-Ferme-là Burt je te dis que..Allô oui je vous appelle pour signaler qu'un gosse s'est introduit dans le domaine des Hale eeeeet..**

Le téléphone fut arraché des doigts de l'homme et le loup l'écrasa d'une pression de la main.

**-Je vous avez prévenu maintenant fichez moi la paix !**

Derek avait fait pendant une demi seconde scintiller ses yeux et cette lueur suffit pour faire reculer les deux hommes jusqu'à leur cabane de chantier.

Malheureusement , cinq minutes après la police arrivait et l'embarquait au poste.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit docilement les deux officiers dispersant doucement les cendres serrées dans sa main.

Vint ensuite ce moment étrange lorsque l'on prit ses empreintes et les comparait au fichier. Il vit tous les officiers se bousculer devant l'écran et lui jeter des petits regards discrets.

Lorsque le shérif lui-même vint le détailler , il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soudain il vit alors l'hyperactif entrer à toute vitesse accompagné de celui qui devait être le fameux Scott. L'ancien Alpha sourit intérieurement à l'image que renvoyait Stiles , essoufflé , appuyé contre la chambranle ainsi que le regard exaspéré que lui jetait le shérif. Ils parlèrent plusieurs minutes dans le bureau mais Derek ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il ce disait. Bientôt il répéra une odeur surnaturelle dans l'air , il se tourna vers Scott et celui-ci fit rougeoyer ses yeux un instant, puis ils redevinrent normaux. Ainsi ce Scott était un Alpha ? Aussi jeune ? La main levée de son harceleur attira son attention , mais elle retomba bien vite le long du corps du brun , déçue. Il sortit du bureau néanmoins souriant et me tira vers la sortie.

**-Vous êtes libre petit voyou !**

Derek grogna avec ce garçon agaçant qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher il était persuadé d'être en train de purger sa peine.

**-Pas si sûr !**

Le brun se mit à déblatérer sur sa relation filiale avec le shérif ainsi que sur le fait que Derek allait venir vivre chez lui quelques temps.

Le loup écarquilla les yeux. Le brun avait un débit de paroles surnaturel.

**-Tu parles toujours autant ?**

**-C'est que quand je suis nerveux ..**

L'ancien Alpha vit en cette phrase un moyen de taquiner l'hyperactif. Il prit sa voix la plus sensuelle et susurra à l'oreille du brun :

**-C'est moi qui te rend nerveux Stiles ? Ne me ment pas Stiles..**

Le fils ne parut pas se décontenancer et le jaugea d'un regard empli de défi.

**-Sinon quoi ? Tu m'arraches la gorge avec les dents ? Je sais contrôler mes battements de cœur Derek !**

Ainsi donc l'hyperactif savait , pendant qu'il parlait ses battements étaient restés stables. Il ne mentait pas. Derek ne dit rien et s'installa à la place de l'ami de Stiles dont il ne parvenait pas à retenir le nom. Durant le trajet le Hale se délecta du silence ainsi que du comportement puéril de l'Alpha qui boudait dans son coin.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent chez le fils du Shérif celui-ci ne cessa ses discussions en lui faisant visiter toutes les pièces de la maison !

Derek commençait à en avoir assez de ce fond sonore qui défilait sans interruption dans ses oreilles. Il finit par encore une fois plaquer le jeune homme contre la porte pour lui poser les questions qui l'intéressaient vraiment.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Cette porte était définitivement à poncer. Stiles pouvait sentir des centaines de minuscules picots de bois s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

**-J'attends Stilinski.**

**-C'est ta dire que le visage collé contre une porte ce n'est pas le top confort pour avoir une discussion.**

Derek le retourna , son dos était désormais contre la porte et l'ancien Alpha appliqua une pression suffisante sur son torse pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger mais pas assez forte pour le blesser.

**-Je t'écoute !**

**-Je..je ne peux pas..**

La poigne du brun se fit moins forte et le loup ressembla pour une fois dans sa vie à un véritable adolescent de seize ans . Perdu.

**-Stiles , je.. j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-J'ai connu un Derek rongé par les remords qui ne souriait jamais , qui n'accordait sa confiance à personne au vu du nombre de fois où il a été trahi. J'ai connu un Derek solitaire , amer. Tu vois , j'aimerais croire que ce truc bizarre est un peu comme une sorte de seconde chance .. Promets-moi quoi que je puisse te raconter que tu ne t'en voudras pas.**

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec hésitation.

Alors Stiles lui conta tout. Il souligna la façon dont Kate s'était servi de lui . Et puis il en vint à l'incendie.

**-Un soir Kate est venue chez toi, elle...elle a piégé tout le monde à la cave et a scellé toutes les entrées avec des cendres de sorbier. Et alors que vous étiez piégés , elle mis le feu à la maison. Je .. Enfin je suis désolé mais , il y a eu beaucoup de pertes et..**

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de l'hyperactif pendant qu'il contait l'histoire , ses sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge . Derek quand a lui n'exprimait aucune réaction. Il se contenta de fixer le vide et de demander :

**-Qui ?**

**-Peter , Cora et toi. Vous êtes les seuls qui s'en sont sortis.**

Il omit le passage ou Peter avait tué Laura. Derek n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça ne ferait que le faire souffrir inutilement.

Les yeux de Derek était secs , ses lèvres serrés.

**-TU MENS !**

**-Non Derek je..**

**-TU MENS , TU MENS , TU MENS !**

Stiles prit la main du plus vieux-enfin plus beaucoup plus vieux- entre ses doigts et la posa dur son cœur.

**-Tu dois mentir , tu dois mentir , tu dois..**

Stiles passa son autre bras derrière le dos du loup et l'attira contre lui. Le fils du shérif sentit son T-shirt devenir humide , et le corps de Derek remuer contre le sien. Mais il ne dit rien . Il savait.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres :**Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

_"Rien de bon n'est fait dans la précipitation, la phase la plus importante est la séduction"_- Peter Hale

Derek grogna . Il allait égorger ce gamin il n'en pouvait plus. Bon techniquement parlant , ce n'était pas un gamin , il avait son âge . Mais mon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être énervant. C'était le sixième magasin de vêtements qu'ils faisaient et il n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un jean , une chemise et une dizaine de boxers au couleurs flashy que Stiles lui avait forcé à prendre. Ils entrèrent dans un énième magasin et Derek lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Pas question que je mette ça ! C'est des fringues de fille !**

**-Mais non ! Allez juste , essaye-le !**

**-Je ne porterai pas ça je te dis Stiles !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Ça te va comme un gant Derek !**

**-Je ressemble à un pot de fleurs ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu réussir à me faire porter ce truc.**

**-Sûrement grâce à mon charme et mon pouvoir de persuasion.**

**-Ouais , ouais et Scott a gagné le prix Nobel de l'intelligence !**

**-Arrête un peu d'insulter Scott , tu es toujours en train de lui chercher des défauts.**

**-Je ne cherche pas , ils me sautent aux yeux voilà tout et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est con aussi. La dernière fois il m'a demandé ce que je foutais aux toilettes , je lui ai répondu que je tricotais un pull , il m'a seulement répondu "Ah , bon courage".**

Stiles éclata de rire devant la bêtise de son meilleur ami et la bonne humeur de Derek.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble et pour le moment tout allait bien entre eux. Bon bien sûr , l'ainé ne portait pas Scott dans son cœur et pourtant celui-ci faisait des efforts , mais ça , ça se réglerait avec le temps. Il s'était découvert une passion commune avec Lydia à savoir les polars fantastiques dont ils débâtaient dès qu'ils se voyaient. Le shérif qui au départ était sur la réserve , s'était laissé séduire par le jeune homme avec lequel il pouvait parler de baseball contrairement à son fils qui dès qu'il commençait une conversation sur le sujet , se sentait soudainement fatigué et allait se coucher. Bref , Derek se faisait doucement sa place dans le groupe . Il souriait plus souvent et parfois même riait aux blagues de Stiles . Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur moment car oui c'était comme ça que Stiles l'appelait dans sa tête. Derek s'était endormi en pleurant dans ses bras. Le fils du shérif l'avait déposé dans son lit et le lendemain lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés , ils avaient fait comme si de rien était .

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Stiles à la limite de lécher la vitrine du glacier .

**-S'il te plaît , s'il te plaît , Derek je veux une glace !**

**-Stiles ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-C'est ton argent , tu n'as pas à me demander !**

**-Oui mais je veux que tu en manges une avec moi parce que vraiment manger tout seul c'est déprimant , c'est un peu comme rater un épisode des Simpsons où compter les jours avant la rentrée ou encore aller..**

**-Stiles , Stiles stop ! Okay !**

**-Tu es sûr , parce que si vraiment ça ne te dit rien on pourrait juste continuer de faire les boutiques. Parce qu'après tout une glace c'est pas aussi important dans une vie , tu vois on..**

**-Je veux une glace !**

**-Okay , okay t'énerves pas , tu pouvais le demander gentiment !**

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne sut quoi dire . L'adolescent avait le don de l'étonner à chaque instant .

**-Quel parfum ?**

**-Pistache**

**-Non mais t'es sérieux Der ? C'est dégueu ! Deux coupes cookie caramel s'il vous plaît !**

**-Stilinski , j'en voulais une à la pistache !**

**-Goûte avant de te plaindre !**

Le brun approcha une cuillère tremblante de sa bouche et sortit timidement sa langue. Le cadet le regardait hypnotisé . Ses lèvres rouges , pulpeuses . Et cette crème glacée à la couleur laiteuse qui s'approchait de ses lèvres . Lorsque Derek finit par engloutir sa cuillère Stiles lâcha un petit gémissement. Derek qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit et posa un regard interrogateur sur son homologue. Le brun qui remarquait le regard insistant du loup , rougit en pensant au fait qu'il avait maté Derek Fucking Loup Hale. Non il ne l'avait pas maté . Il avait guetté sa réaction. Oui c'était ça , juste guetté sa réaction.

**-Désolé , c'est juste que j'adore cette glace !**

**-Tu n'y a même pas touché !**

**-C'est juste que rien que d'y penser ..Enfin voilà et toi t'en penses quoi ?**

**-C'est vachement bon !**

**-Et la pistache.**

**-N'importe qui oublierait la pistache en goûtant à ça !**

L'hyperactif eut un grand sourire et l'ancien Alpha le regarda curieux.

**-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire ?**

**-Rien , c'est juste que de te voir comme ça , souriant , détendu .. C'est rare et j'aime bien ça !**

Le brun ne dit rien et pour éviter de rendre ce moment gênant demanda à Stiles :

**-Tu comptes finir ta glace où je peux ?**

**-Laisse-moi déjà les commencer et saches qu'avec les Stilinski il n'y a jamais de reste. Mais peut-être que je ferais une exception pour toi !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Alors les garçons comment ça s'est passé ?**

**-Très bien Mr Stilinski !**

**-Mon garçon je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de m'appeler John !**

**-Papa arrête de l'embêter , il t'appellera John quand il sera prêt ! Bon vous voulez manger quoi ?**

-**Une glace cookie caramel !**

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard circonspect du shérif.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Tu veux regarder quoi Der ?**

**-Hum je sais pas t'as quoi à me proposer ?**

**-Tu préfères quel genre de film ? Je paris que tu adores le romantique !**

**-Les garçons au lit !**

**-Mais papa il n'est que 21:30.**

**-Vous reprenez les cours dans une semaine , il faut reprendre le rythme !**

**-Pff n'importe quoi !**

**-Pas d'objections ou demain ça sera 19:30.**

Les deux garçons traînèrent les pieds. Même Derek qui à l'accoutumé préférait se soumettre aux décisions du shérif.

Il faut dire que le garçon n'avait jamais été un couche-tôt , de par sa condition il passait ses nuits de pleine lune éveillé et le seul moment où il pouvait être lui-même , c'était bien lorsque l'obscurité tombait sur la ville.

Les deux garçons se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit respectif et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

**-Ça ne t'angoisse de reprendre le lycée après ton amnésie ?**

**-Bof , je connais un peu de monde . Déjà toi , Lydia , Liam , Cora , Malia et puis Scott aussi ..**

**-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as contre Scott ?**

**-Rien , il est un peu bête c'est tout.**

**-On ne peut pas ne pas aimer quelqu'un juste pour son intelligence.**

**-Mouais .**

**-Alors ?**

**-Je connaissais aussi une Paige. Tu la connais ?**

_Et merde. Je lui dis , je lui dis pas ? Oh et puis il a pas besoin de savoir ! Elle peut mener une vie heureuse dans des rizière chinoises !_

**-Jamais entendu parler.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Elle allait à Beacon Hills pourtant !**

**-Peut-être qu'elle a déménagé dans le fin fond de la Chine !**

Le brun le regarda avec un regard ahuri et Stiles rigola.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment avant que l'hyperactif ne finisse par parler seul , interrompu seulement par les ronflements de son colocataire.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Derek se réveilla dans la forêt . Il ne portait qu'un boxer et un maillot trop grand pour lui. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de familier dans l'air . Comme une odeur mentholée et piquante. L'après-rasage de son oncle . Il se dirigea vers l'odeur mais celle-ci changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait . L'odeur mentholée avait disparu ne laissant que le piquant. Le piquant se transforma en quelque chose de plus amer . Plus âcre.

Un cri déchira la chambre des deux garçon et le fils du shérif fut au chevet de Derek en un clin d'œil.

**-Derek , chut je suis là , Der tu fais un cauchemar. Der c'est moi , Stiles . Chut tout va bien.**

Le brun s'était accroché à son T-shirt. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte . Sa respiration était difficile et hachée.

**-Oncle Peter , il , il était , mon dieu Stiles , il brûlait et il y avait cette odeur de chair brûlée..**

**-Derek calme-toi . Il le prit dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.**

**-Respire. Tu es avec moi , on est ensemble , rien ne peut arriver.**

Le brun inspira la peau du plus jeune et c'est dans cette position que les deux jeunes s'endormirent.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

_"Le compagnon ou la compagne ajoute sa force mentale à la force physique du loup"_- Talia Hale

Les jours de vacances filaient inlassablement vers l'inéluctable rentrée scolaire. Une rentrée que Stiles redoutait . Non pas pour lui mais pour Derek. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer ? Et si quelqu'un faisait la relation entre le Derek Hale du passé et celui-ci ? Mais l'ancien Alpha était un ado comme les autres désormais et ce serait une rentrée comme les autres. D'autre part son père l'inquiétait aussi , il commençait à s'attacher à Derek et l'hyperactif avait peur que son rajeunissement ne soit que temporaire et que cela affecte son père. Lui aussi s'attachait au jeune homme. C'était son Derek , cynique , ironique et toujours aussi agacé par lui , mais c'était aussi un Derek plus ouvert , confiant et souriant . Plus innocent. Le fils du shérif s'en voulait d'avoir parlé à Derek de l'incendie , mais comment aurait-il pu éviter ça ? Les cauchemars du loups hantaient leurs nuits et le lit d'invité commençait à prendre la poussière. Le jeune Hale n'y passait plus que quelques heures entre le moment où il s'endormait et la fin de ses cauchemars. Alors Stiles se levait. Sans soupir. Juste la compréhension . Après avoir perdu sa mère, puis Allison et avoir été possédé l'hyperactif avait peur de s'endormir. Les cauchemars l'avaient hanté. La culpabilité quant à la mort d'Allison remontait dans son subconscient affaibli. Le Nogitsune était en lui. C'était sa voix qui avait ordonné l'attaque de la meute. C'était sa voix et ses actions qui avaient pris Allison et Aiden. Le pire était sûrement le plaisir malsain qu'avait ressenti le brun à ce moment-là. Lui le pauvre petit humain avait été choisi par le Nogitsune , il avait eu l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur les loups , d'avoir le pouvoir. Et cet satisfaction avait été incontrôlable.

Stiles ne dormait plus. Mais il avait remarqué que lorsque Derek se glissait sous ses draps , le sommeil venait avec lui. Ils se retrouvaient en position de petite cuillère. Le loup enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du brun et le brun collait son dos contre le corps de l'Alpha. Il n'était pas rare que Derek murmure les noms de sa famille dans son sommeil et à ce moment , Stiles se contentaient de lui serrer doucement la main. Le lendemain au réveil la cuillère ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Leurs membres étaient entremêlés et de l'extérieur on n'aurait pu distinguer quelle partie appartenait à qui. Leurs yeux ouverts , il n'en parlaient pas. C'était devenu une entente tacite entre eux. Ce qui se passait dans la chambre restait dans la chambre. Pas qu'ils trouvent leurs habitudes nocturnes ambiguës mais ils savaient que ça ne serait pas l'avis de tous.

Ce matin-là le réveil sonna à un heure à laquelle il devrait être interdit de se lever.

Sur le lit gisait une masse difforme vaguement enroulée dans une couverture. Les cheveux de Derek émergèrent de dessous la couette. Ils étaient en bataille et le regard du brun se faisait vitreux alors qu'il regardait le radio réveil. Putain mais comment ça s'éteignait ce truc ? Et c'était quoi ces cris ?

Derek sentit une main sur sa hanche et frissonna . Mais bon sang qu'est qu'il foutait encore ? Le loup souleva ma couverture et tomba sur un Stiles décoiffé comme jamais , une main sur sa hanche l'autre sur son pectoraux, le reste de son corps vaguement allongé contre lui.

Le loup sourit et se décida à le réveiller voyant que le heavy metal ne le sortirait pas de son sommeil ?

**-Stiles ! Stiles ! Réveille-toi c'est la rentrée !**

Le brun marmonna et se repositionna , sa main descendant un peu plus le corps de Derek.

Oh , Derek n'était plus le seul à être réveillé. Une certaine partie de son corps adolescent se réveillait aussi . Il essaya de stopper le phénomène mais autant il pouvait maîtriser le loup , autant il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette partie.

**-BON SANG STILINSKI DEBOUT !**

Le fils du shérif sursauta et sauta du lit aux aguets.

**-Der ? Mais qu'est-ce que..?**

**-Ça fait dix putains de minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller!**

**-Langage Der ! Il est 6:03 , le réveil est programmé à 6:00 . Alors tes dix putains de minutes. Tes journées doivent être longues Hale !**

**-S'il-te-plaît Stiles arrête de parler , je suis du genre silencieux le matin .**

**-Tu es du genre silencieux tout le temps Sourwolf !**

**-Sourwolf ?**

**-Yep , bon tu préfères prendre ta douche avant ou après moi ?**

**-Vas-y en premier sans café je pourrais m'endormir sous l'eau.**

**-'K.**

Pour la première fois depuis que Derek vivait chez les Stilinski , le shérif était là lorsqu'il se leva. Le brun grommela un bonjour espérant que le plus vieux n'était pas aussi bavard que son fils.

**-Ah Derek ! Bien dormi ?**

**-Oui Mr !**

**-John. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux pour déjeuner?**

**-Un café s'il vous plaît!**

**-Avec ou sans lait ?**

**-Sans.**

**-Avec ou sans sucre ?**

**-Sans.**

Le shérif haussa un sourcil face aux préférences amères de l'adolescent.

**-Un problème ? **Sourit le brun.

**-Non , non ..Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Vous le faites déjà mais allez-y !**

**-Pourquoi tous les matins je retrouve ton oreiller dans le lit de Stiles ?**

**-Parce que je ne m'en sers pas ?**

**-Derek ?**

**-Jefaisdescauchemars..**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je fais des cauchemars. Sur ma famille.**

Le shérif ne rajouta rien et fit glisser le mug chaud de lui à Derek.

**-Merci.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Lorsque les deux garçons furent prêts , il prirent leur argent pour le déjeuner , firent un signe de tête au shérif avant de monter en voiture.

**-Pourquoi on a pas pris ta Jeep ?**

**-Parce qu'arriver au lycée en Camaro c'est la classe !**

**-Je pourrais la conduire un jour ?**

**-Même pas en rêve Derek Wolf Hale !**

**-Pff , pourquoi tu rajoutes toujours quelque chose entre mon prénom et mon nom ?**

**-Parce que c'est cool et je suppose que tu ne me donneras pas tes autres prénoms ?**

**-Et je suppose que Stiles n'est pas ton vrai prénom !**

Le brun se renfrogna , le loup l'avait eu.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence , un Stiles boudeur mais heureux d'être au volant de ce petit nolisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Scott les attendait sur le parking , son casque à la main . Il les regarda un air interrogateur avant le lâcher la phrase que le fils du shérif redoutait d'entendre.

**-Stiles pourquoi t'es venu avec la voiture de Derek.**

L'ancien Alpha se tourna vers l'hyperactif mais celui-ci courait vers l'entrée, les clés de la Camaro brandies au dessus de sa tête.

**-Stiles Bientôt-mort Stilinski !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

La petite bande se réunit autour de leur table . Derek s'était assis à côté de Stiles , bien qu'il parlait à Lydia d'un de ses polars préféré. Le fils du shérif sentit un regard dans son dos et se retourna . Un groupe de filles gloussait au loin en fixant Derek. L'hyperactif serra les mains sous la table et le l'ancien Alpha qui avait senti le cœur se tourna vers lui un question muette dans les yeux. Le brun secoua la tête et Derek se retourna vers Lydia pour continuer leur conversation. Stiles s'en voulait de sa possessivité ridicule et malvenue. Le loup était son ami et rien d'autre. S'ils partageaient un lit ce n'était qu'à cause des cauchemars de Derek. Il s'en voulait du picotement qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine lorsque Derek souriait , où riait , où parlait en fait dès qu'il voyait ou pensait à l'ancien Alpha.

_Oh ce n'est pas bon , pas bon du tout ça !_ Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à ses pensées amoureuses. _Derek est un garçon bon sang ! Un garçon sexy et attachant et attirant et intelligent et parfait. Oh non. JE SUIS MORT._

Le centre de ses pensées se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire moqueur . Stiles haussa un sourcil avant de voir pourquoi le brun avait pris un air moqueur.

Il bouda lorsque Derek fit une fois de plus tourner les clés autour de son doigt.

**-Bon c'est bon Der j'ai compris arrêtes ça !**

**-Arrêter quoi ? **demanda innocemment le brun

**-Arrêter de me narguer avec ta Camaro !**

**-Tu parles de cette voiture de luxe noire , sièges en cuir beige , caméra de recul ..**

**-Et les porte-gobelets !**

**-Et les porte-gobelets bien sûr !**

Scott les regarda amusé avant de demander , assombrissant le visage de son meilleur ami :

**-On a quoi cette aprem ?**

**-Harris.**

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

**-Oh non pas lui !**

**-Tu le connais , Der ?**

**-Il me déteste !**

**-Il déteste tout le monde. La rumeur circule qu'il n'aurait pas de reflet dans le miroir , il l'aurait fait fuir et..OH MERDE DER , HARRIS TE CONNAIT !**

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres :**Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

_"Peu d'humains obtiennent la confiance d'un loup. La confiance c'est livrer son inconscience"_-Talia Hale

**-Il déteste tout le monde. La rumeur circule qu'il n'aurait pas de reflet dans le miroir , il l'aurait fait fuir et..OH MERDE DER , HARRIS TE CONNAIT !**

**-Ouais et...?**

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il n'allait pas dire au loup qu'il avait en réalité vingt-trois ans et qu'il était censé avoir quitté le lycée depuis cinq ans. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ensuite il perdrait son Derek. Son Derek qui tenterait de lever le mystère sur ces fameuses années.

**-Bah je sais pas en fait..**

**-Ce que veut dire Stiles , c'est que si Harris te connaît, il ne prendra pas de gants avec toi.**

_Merci Lydia !_

**-Il n'en aurait pas pris de toute façon !**

**-Merci Der !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour être son nouveau souffre douleur !**

**-Je te fais une offre , on se fait la garde partagée de la Camaro et je redirige sa haine contre moi . Alors vendu ?**

**-Dans tes rêves Stilinski !**

Le brun grogna. Foie de Stilinski il aurait le volant de la Camaro entre ses doigts très bientôt !

La fin du déjeuner arriva trop rapidement au goût de l'hyperactif qui appréhendait la confrontation Derek/Harris. Stiles prit mollement son sac et se leva. Ses épaules étaient si basse qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait un Boyd sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en cours . Le prof n'était pas encore là. Stiles et Derek s'installèrent tranquillement. Malgré leur apparente décontraction tous deux avaient une boule au ventre et la gorge nouée. Eux qui avaient affrontés sans peur des créatures à la force surhumaine étaient effrayés par un petit humain de pacotille.

**-Je ne prendrai pas la peine de me présenter , vous me connaissez déjà et je vous connais assez vous et votre médiocrité pour savoir que vous parlez pendant deux heures de mon programme serait comme parler aux chaises sur lesquelles vous êtes assis. Bon on va passer à l'appel.**

Autant dire que cette arrivée en avait chamboulé plus d'un. Beaucoup avaient sursauté, d'autres s'étaient regardés se priant l'un l'autre de s'entre-tuer. Les loups garou dans la pièce n'avaient esquissé aucun geste , ayant entendu l'humain arriver à grand pas dans le couloir. Stiles n'avait lui non plus pas été surpris par l'arrivée du chimiste ayant senti Derek se tendre contre son bras , quelques secondes avant cette longue tirade.

Le prof commença l'appel jusqu'au H où il prononça le nom de Derek en levant vivement la tête.

**-Derek Hale.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Parrish ?**

**-Sandra Winter , vingt-trois ans, un mètre soixante-seize , travaillait dans un agence immobilière , elle était appréciée de ses collègues et voisins. Ses amis n'ont reporté aucun comportement étrange ces dernières semaines et personne n'avait de raison de lui en vouloir. La victime a été victime d'un infarctus et rien de suspect n'a été rapporté par la toxicologie.**

**-Je ne comprends pas Parrish , s'il n'y a rien de criminel dans cette affaire , pourquoi diable m'avez-vous appelé et pourquoi avez vous affolé l'entourage de la victime avec un potentiel acte criminel ?**

**-J'y venais , justement , j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange , notez par vous même.**

L'adjoint au shérif souleva les draps entourant les deux corps à sa droite.

**-Roberto Rodriguez , trente-deux ans et Sylvianne Mouret cinquante-quatre ans dont l'entourage dit la même chose que celui de Sandra. Rien de suspect , petite vie bien rangée sans heurts. Ses trois là n'ont donc aucun détracteur et c'est bien leur seule point commun , excepté ceci. On retrouve cette sorte de boursoufflure sur chacun des corps à des endroits différents mais toujours présente.**

**Le shérif effleura du bout des doigts la peau pale des victimes. Elles avaient toute cette forme particulière , comme un croissant de lune renversé.**

**-Vous comprenez bien Parrish , que je ne peux ouvrir une enquête que sur cette simple similitude.**

**-Officiellement bien sûr, mais officieusement..**

**-Me demandez vous d'outrepasser mes fonctions Parrish ?**

**-Pas plus que lorsque vous laissez des adolescents se mêler à nos enquêtes.**

L'ainé darda son adjoint d'un regard courroucé et celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive.

**-Vous avez du cran et j'aime ça Parrish mais évitez de me forcer la main à l'avenir , me suis-je bien fait comprendre.**

**-Clair Monsieur.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Lori ouvrit sa boite aux lettres . Elle venait de rentrer du travail. Un travail épuisant avec des enfants hyperactifs qui ne cessaient de courir et hurler. Elle avisa son courrier d'un air ennuyé. Facture , facture , publicité.. Son attention tomba sur une enveloppe bleue . Sur celle-ci un _"Shaffer"_ défiait la jeune femme de l'ouvrir. La cadette décacheta rapidement la lettre avant d'entamer sa lecture.

_"Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. Voilà déjà vingt-cinq ans que tu m'emplies de bonheur. Maman"_

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère était morte. Et cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus vingt-cinq ans

Pourtant il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de sa mère et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu se billet , c'est lorsqu'elle déballait ses cartons pour s'installer dans son appartement. Depuis il reposait dans une boite à chaussure en dessous son lit.

Lori serra son gilet autour de sa taille , dans un vain essai de se sentir plus en sécurité. Cette missive l'avait quelque peu chamboulée . Peu importe qui avait trouvé amusant de lui faire cette farce de mauvais goût le jour de son anniversaire , cette personne s'était introduite chez elle.

La jeune femme entra et s'enferma à double tour. Elle monta à l'étage prenant bien soin d'allumer chaque source de lumière sur son chemin . Petit Poucet dans une enseigne de luminaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa chambre , elle se jeta immédiatement sous son lit et en extirpa sa boite à chaussures. Elle l'ouvrit fouilla un peu dans son contenu avant de retrouver la lettre de sa mère. Elle la sortit main tremblante et l'étala à côté de celle qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle mouilla son doigt avant de le poser sur les lignes qui la composait et l'encre en coula. Elle était vraie. Lori toujours penchée sur les lettres ne vit et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Parrish ?**

**-Lori Shaffer , vingt-sept ans , un mètre quatre-vingt-deux , éducatrice spécialisée. Retrouvée morte dans son appartement sur le sol de sa chambre dans la nuit du quatre au cinq août deux-mille-quatorze. Origine du décès , infarctus.**

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

_"L'animal est territorial et possessif mais l'humain l'est tout autant"-_Peter Hale

**-Derek Hale .**

Le regard du prof se dirigea vers l'adolescent avant de retourner à la feuille et ainsi de suite. Stiles souriait de toutes ses dents. Un rire étranglé sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit l'adulte porter ses mains à ses lunettes avant de se reprendre et d'aller se gratter l'oreille dans un geste qu'il espérait naturel.

Loupé.

**-Hum , je dois m'absenter un instant . Je serais à deux pas , je ne tolérerai aucun bavardage ou chahut . Pendant mon absence j'aimerais que vous lisiez l'édito de votre livre et que vous me définissiez la notion de physique-chimie.**

Au départ de l'enseignant , quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Beaucoup râlaient à l'annonce du devoir imposé. Certains avaient réagi à la mention de Derek et le fixaient plus ou moins discrètement ce qui agaçait prodigieusement l'hyperactif. Le brun quant à lui avait simplement ouvert son livre d'un coup de crayon avant de s'atteler à sa rédaction.

**-Hep Derek !**

**-Hmm.**

**-Ça va ?**

**-Hmm.**

**-Tu veux dire hmm oui ou hmm non parce que ça prend différentes significations selon la personne qui l'utilise. Par exemple quand mon père est occupé et que je lui parle , il ne fait aucune dist-**

**-Je vais bien Stiles **le coupa le loup.

**-Sûr ?**

**-Certain même !**

**-Bon.**

**-La physique chimie est une matière qui sert à faire gagner sa vie à des gens asociaux , dénués de tout talent et/ou attractivité.**

**-Derek , tu n'as pas marqué ça !**

**-Bien sur que non , je tiens à ma vie Stilinski. J'ai rajouté un "Bisou".**

Le brun éclata de rire en lorgnant la feuille de l'aîné qui était aussi vierge que la sienne.

Les regards étaient sur eux , mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas , trop occupés à rire en définissant par leur terme la physique chimie. Il ne virent pas plus leur professeur de retour et qui écoutait attentivement leur remarque ô combien brillante sur sa matière.

**-Eh bien messieurs , lorsque vous aurez terminé votre débat sur ma matière , peut-être pourriez-vous le faire par écrit et prolonger la discussion ce soir après les cours avec moi.**

Stiles avait prestement relevé la tête au début de la tirade et ses oreilles étaient devenues rouges de gêne.

Derek était resté la tête baissé sur sa feuille. Ses mains à l'annonce de la retenue et au ton doucereux de l'adulte s'étaient agrippées à tabouret dans lequel , elle s'enfonçaient comme dans du beurre.

Le cours continua , enfin leur lecture du manuel sous le regard indifférent de Harris.

À la sonnerie le prof interpela Derek et Stiles. Scott et la bande prirent tout leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires espérant prendre connaissance de la conversation.

**-Monsieur Mc Call , j'ai eu un élève manchot qui rangeait ses affaires dix fois plus vite que vous.**

Le basané ne dit rien , prit son sac et partit. Il pouvait de toute façon entendre la conversation de l'extérieur.

**-Monsieur Hale , n'étiez-vous pas censé être adulte et avoir fini vos médiocres études ?**

**-Monsieur Harris , n'étiez-vous pas censé être mort tué par notre merveilleuse prof d'anglais au visage en charpie aka Jenifer Blake aka Le Darach ?**

**-Ces affaires ne vous concerne en rien Mr Stilinski !**

**-Et en quoi , les affaires privés de Derek sont vos affaires monsieur ? Personnellement je ne vois pas en quoi et je vais abréger notre entretient de ce soir à cette phrase. À la semaine prochaine.**

**-MR STILINSKI !**

**-Ça c'est mon père , appelez-le !**

Les deux ados sortirent et Derek regarda le fils du shérif comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

**-Stiles , tu as vraiment dit ça ?**

**-Il faut croire , alors la Camaro ?**

**-Je vais y réfléchir ..**

**-Allez Der , je t'en pries , je te serais éternellement reconnaissant !**

**-Hum , ça s'envisage ..**

**-Der !**

**-Allez chut on va en cours !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Parrish ?**

**-On a quatre victimes , toutes mortes d'infarctus , dont les rapports de toxicologie ne montrent rien d'inhabituel , leur seul point commun est cette marque en forme de croissant de lune. On peut envisager un tueur en série , mais la cause de la mort est toujours inconnu et on ne possède pas de preuve assez solides pour en conclure au meurtre . Cependant , avouez shérif que ces coïncidence , coïncide un peu trop !**

**-Hmm.**

**-Hmm ?**

**-Hmm. **

**-Shérif !**

**-Parrish !**

**-On dirait votre fils !**

**-Parrish vous êtes un génie !**

**-Shérif ?**

**-Stiles , c'est de Stiles dont on a besoin !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Greenberg enlèves ta main du pantalon de Polkof ! ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE TERRAIN !**

Stiles se retourna espérant apercevoir le visage du fameux Greenberg mais il avait déjà disparu.

Tout le monde connaissait Greenberg mais personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. À croire que le coach Finstock s'était inventé un souffre-douleur imaginaire.

**-BILINSKI ! QUAND TU AURAS FINI DE CONTEMPLER LA PELOUSE PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU POURRAIS TE METTRE EN POSITION !**

Le fils du shérif sursauta et se mit en position sous le regard moqueur de Derek. Il grogna et alla s'installer avec les autres. Il jeta un regard vers les gradins et vit Malia et Kira les encourageait.

Derek grogna , la louve ne détachait pas une seule seconde son regard de l'hyperactif. Kira quant à elle avait le regard fixé sur le numéro onze à savoir Scott Mc Stupide Call. Malia portait un T-shirt cintré bordeaux sur lequel était inscrit un vingt-quatre , à savoir le numéro de joueur de Stiles. Les yeux de Derek devinrent ambres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Scott fit rougeoyer les siens avant de faire voyager sa tête de Derek à Malia avec un hochement de compréhension.

Derek pencha la tête en observant l'Alpha. Scott cachait quelque chose.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et tous les joueurs furent sur le terrain pour les sélections. Le gardien était bon , même très bon , en fait c'était Liam donc il était excellent . Peu de balles passèrent les filet de sa crosse . Liam jouait en humain , il n'utilisait pas ses sens lupins pour briller contrairement aux autres membres de la meute. Scott donnait du spectacle , tout en acrobaties et points marqués. Derek restait sobre , il se contentait d'éviter ses adversaires et de marquer. Cependant on pouvait remarquer , dans la fluidité de ses mouvements , une grâce surnaturelle. Stiles quant à lui se contentait de son statut d'humain. Il remarqua que le pied gauche du défenseur face à lui tressautait à intervalle régulier , c'était le pied qu'il utiliserait pour s'élancer vers lui. L'hyperactif bondit prestement à droite , et comme il l'avait prévu , le défenseur perdit quelques secondes en s'élançant du pied gauche et le manqua de peu. Le deuxième semblait nerveux , il sautait d'un pied à l'autre , changeant de nombreuses fois sa crosse de main . Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait arrêter son attaquant . Stiles fonça vers lui ce qui déstabilisa son adversaire avant de dévier à gauche et de foncer vers les buts.

Liam les protégeait , crosse en main , assuré. Il sourit à l'hyperactif et celui-ci savait que Liam n'allait pas le laisser gagner et que ça se ferait à la loyale . Alors le fils du shérif fit un mouvement inattendu , il changea sa crosse de main avant de lancer la balle entre les jambes du bêta . Celui-ci qui s'attendait à un tir de la main droite avait la crosse inclinée vers la gauche mais le mouvement de l'humain l'avait pris de court et l'écart de ses jambes plantées dans le sol lui fut fatal.

En un instant Malia et Kira fut sur leur jambe tenant banderole dans les mains et hurlant le nom de Stiles.

**_"Le shérif est en ville !"_**

Seulement le dit "shérif" ne les regardait pas concentré sur Derek qui lui-même lui tournait le dos.

Derek serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Malia se lever. N'avait donc elle aucune tenue et aucun savoir vivre . À se pavaner comme ça sur la victoire de Stiles , attirant l'attention sur elle plutôt que sur l'intéressé. Elle lui volait en quelque sorte sa victoire . Malia n'avait désormais plus que des défauts aux yeux de l'ancien Alpha. Cheveux trop longs , lèvres trop courbées , cils trop clairs. Peu importe , elle avait des défauts et le plus grand aux yeux de Derek fut sûrement son béguin pour Stiles.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres: **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

_"Un jour tu verras , tu ne voudras plus que sentir ton odeur sur ton compagnon ou ta compagne"_-Laura Hale

**-ALLEZ TOUS VENEZ LÀ , SAUF TOI GREENBERG TU PEUX PARTIR !**

Stiles se retourna encore une fois vers l'endroit où regardait le coach , mais Greenberg avait déjà disparu. C'était une affaire pour Stiles Stilinski.

**-Bon les gars cette année les titulaires sont : McCall , Dunbar , Hale … Yukimura..**

Les sifflements railleurs et remarques fusèrent auxquelles Scott mit vite fin d'un grognement.

**-Stilinski et ..**

Lorsque l'hyperactif entendit son nom , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cessa d'écouter . Il se retrouva soudain pris dans une multitude d'étreintes . Il ne prit conscience du monde que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Derek qui s'était retrouvé sans rien demander , avec un Stilinski en sueur serré contre lui . Stiles n'eut pas le temps de rougir qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Malia qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou. L'étreinte dura bien une bonne minute avant que le brun ne se donne le droit d'intervenir.

**-Euh Malia ?**

La jeune fille grogna mais se contenta de respirer plus profondément l'odeur du brun. Ce fut un Derek pressé qui le libéra de cette position inconfortable.

**-Stiles on doit passer voir ton père après les cours , tu t'en souviens ?**

**-Oui oui !** Le brun avait pris une voix égale mais il faisait les gros yeux en direction de Malia encore dans son cou.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs complètement drogué par l'odeur de l'hyperactif bien qu'il faille vraiment avoir son nez séparé de quelques centimètres de la peau du brun tellement elle était couverte par l'odeur de Derek. La jeune femme grimaça , l'odeur de son cousin était partout sur le fils du shérif. Le coyote de Malia lui hurler de remplacer son odeur par la sienne. De le revendiquer. Elle grimaça , tentant de se contrôler , l'une des choses qu'elle avait apprise de Stiles était que l'on ne prenait pas ce que l'on voulait , il fallait le mériter et se battre pour l'obtenir. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement mordre Stiles , il fallait le conquérir.

La jeune Hale se détacha à regret du cou du brun avant de diriger son regard vers Derek. Celui-ci la regardait , les yeux rougeoyant , mâchoire et poings serrés. Malia fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de son cousin , mais ne dit rien , contentant d'embrasser le fils du shérif sur la joue avant d'aller féliciter son amie.

Stiles hébété ne sut quoi dire et resta là la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que Derek ne le tire par le bras vers les vestiaires.

**-Stiles ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Ton père .**

**-Mon père ?**

**-On doit aller le voir !**

**-Ah oui !**

Les deux garçon se changèrent sans prendre de douche. Tous deux étaient très pudiques . Derek malgré son corps tout à fait bien proportionné ne se sentait pas de s'exhiber sous le regard de ses coéquipiers , Stiles quant à lui ne se trouvait que des défauts : un grain de beauté mal placé , une peau trop blanche , un manque d'abdos et de muscles. Disons que les complexes de l'adolescence les habillaient et ils ne pouvaient pas s'en défaire.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le fils du shérif regarda une énième fois les photos . C'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Pas de sang , ni de détails glauques. Rien qu'un corps inerte , comme endormi les yeux ouverts. Le seul point commun des victimes , résidait dans cette petite tâche rosée marron représentant une demi-lune renversée.

Parrish le regardait comme s'il aurait s'agit d'un quelconque génie ou Sherlock Holmes qu'il ne fallait pas déranger sous peine de tout gâcher. Le brun sourit ironiquement et plaça ses mains de manière bizarre comme l'on voyait faire les inspecteurs aux dons bizarres dans les séries à succès. Le blond suivait chacun de ses mouvements , espérant apprendre de lui .

**-Parrish !**

**-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

**-Si vous pouviez arrêter de me regarder ça serait pas mal . Je n'ai pas de don , je ne suis pas mentalist ou je ne sais quoi . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je bouge mes mains bizarrement. Je réfléchis juste différemment de vous et j'ai une connaissance approfondie en phénomènes inexpliqués. Bon , vous voyez le visage des victimes , il n'y a rien qui vous frappe.**

**-Je ne vois pas , ils n'ont pas le même âge , le même sex…**

**-Arrêtez de réfléchir par points communs , chaque personne est unique; il ne faut pas fusionner les victimes en un profil. Regardez ce que vous ne voyez pas c'est leur expression , ils sont surpris , ahuris comme s'ils connaissaient leur agresseur. De plus vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas effraction. Et vous n'avez pas vu ça parce que tout le monde est surpris de manière différente. Donc ce qu'on cherche c'est quelqu'un que la victime connaissait.**

Le shérif hocha la tête , fier de son fils. Derek au fond de la pièce , regardait la scène amusé . Il n'y avait qu'un Hale pour être amusé d'un quadruple-homicide. Mais voir l'adjoint au shérif se faire apprendre son métier par un gamin hyperactif , c'était quelque peu cocasse.

**-Parrish faîtes-nous une photocopie du dossier pour Stiles s'il vous plaît.**

**-Bien shérif !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Lorsque les adolescents sortirent du poste , Stiles se fit attaquer par un objet noir volant. Il l'attrapa prestement , évitant ainsi un œil au beurre noir. Il regarda ce que l'ancien-Alpha lui avait lancé et écarquilla les yeux .

**-Der ?**

**-C'est parce que tu m'as sauvé face à Harris , pour te féliciter pour le lacrosse et parce que Sherlock Holmes mérite le meilleur !**

**-Merci Der ! **

L'hyperactif sauta dans les bras du brun . Ce dernier d'abord hésitant , finit par enfouir sa tête dans les cheveux du brun . Le loup fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de Malia essayer vainement de recouvrir la sienne. À bien y réfléchir , il ne sentait plus l'odeur de Stiles couverte par la sienne et celle de sa cousine.

Le brun inspira plus profondément et lorsqu'il crut parvenir à capturer un peu de l'essence de l'hyperactif , un klaxon les sépara.

Ils étaient en réalité en plein milieu de l'entrée du parking . Ils se séparèrent à regret , gênés . Le plus jeune lui lança un sourire rayonnant et rien que pour ça , Derek lui laisserait conduire sa voiture tous les jours . D'ailleurs il n'avait refusé que pour l'embêter , pour se venger . Stiles était un très bon conducteur et ce n'était pas lui qui allait abîmer sa Camaro.

Le brun de se mit au volant et démarra le moteur , appuyant sur l'accélérateur , se délectant des bruits de ronronnement que produisait le moteur.

Il alluma la radio , mais Grumpy Guy n'aimait apparemment pas la musique puisque sa main alla se poser sur le bouton arrêt de l'autoradio. L'hyperactif sourit malicieusement avant d'aller rallumer l'engin . Le loup l'éteint encore une fois , mais alors que son homologue allait le rallumer à nouveau , leurs mains se rencontrèrent et finalement l'autoradio resta éteint. Stiles se reconcentra sur la route , silencieux. La main de Derek sur la sienne l'avait perturbé. Le loup tout entier le perturbait . L'hyperactif se noyait dans ses sentiments. Il n'était pas gay bon sang ! Ça devait juste être un trouble passager adolescent , non . Pour le savoir il fallait essaye.

Avec Malia.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Scott rentrait à pied de son entrainement de lacrosse. Sa moto avait refusé de démarrer ou plutôt avait été contrainte de ne pas démarrer. Il l'aurait bien ramené avec lui sur son dos , mais ce n'était pas des plus discret . Un adolescent de dix-sept ans une moto d'une tonne sur le dos . Normal. Et puis marcher lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Ce regard qu'avait eu Derek . Oh non il n'était pas stupide ! Il faisait juste bien semblant . Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il paraissait naïf , les gens se méfiaient moins . Ils lui accordaient plus facilement leur confiance et ne faisaient pas attention à lui lorsqu'ils parlaient. Il grappillait ainsi de précieuses informations. Et celle-là était des plus déroutante. Derek fucking cœur de pierre Hale , oui il avait pris l'habitude de Stiles d'ajouter des noms à tout bout de champ . Donc oui un Derek fucking cœur de pierre Hale jetant un regard jaloux à Malia et un regard un peu plus qu'amical sur Stiles était franchement déroutant. Mais pas plus déroutant que le morceau de métal avec lequel il jouait dans ses poches. Le bêta sortit la pièce métallique de sa poche et l'observa . Une pointe de flèche sur laquelle ressortait une fleur de lys en relief. Une pointe de flèche qu'il connaissait bien et qui était censé ne plus exister , de même que sa propriétaire. Allison.

Scott grimaça à la pensée de la jeune femme . Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil . Elle avait été son premier et véritable amour . Elle était son véritable amour . Engagé dans sa relation avec Kira , il ne s'était pas octroyé le droit de pleurer Allison . Il savait que s'il avait trié ses sentiments , ceux-ci se seraient dirigés vers la jeune argent . Il l'aimait , bien plus qu'il n'aimait Kira. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser . Il avait fait son choix avant sa mort , ce n'était pas une fois la jeune femme partie qu'il pouvait se raviser . Tout ce qu'il obtiendrait c'est un titre de martyr ou le mépris des gens qui le penseraient sûrement à la recherche d'attention. Il entendit un sifflement sur sa gauche et se retourna à temps pour voir une flèche filer vers lui . Il l'attrapa d'une main et l'observa avant que son regard ne tombe sur cette pointe . Sur cette gravure . Il releva vivement la tête et ne vit qu'une cascade de cheveux bruns se diriger vers les bois . Et il se mit à courir.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitres : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

_"I'm friend with the monster that's under my bed"-_Rihanna |_ "I'm friend with the monster that's inside my head"-_Stiles Stilinski

Les arbres défilaient devant les yeux de l'Alpha . Il regardait la forêt devant lui sans la voir , focalisé sur la tignasse brune devant lui. Quelque chose clochait mais il ignorait ce sentiment , perdu dans son espoir futile de revoir la chasseuse. La jeune femme courait trop vite pour une humaine . Il vit la silhouette s'éclipser derrière un arbre et disparaître. Le brun chercha la brune du regard . Disparue. Il espéra retrouver sa trace à l'odeur mais rien , pas une effluve ne lui parvenait. Il s'assit sur le sol mou de la forêt. Il avait cru la retrouver . Vraiment. Cette pointe , ces cheveux , cette silhouette. Seulement son odeur n'était pas là . Comme une ombre . Il resta ainsi , une heure durant . Peut-être était-ce ça faire son deuil , cependant il n'y croyait pas . Il ne réalisait pas que Allison était morte , il préférait se dire qu'elle était partie en France ou au fin fond de la Chine plutôt que de se dire qu'il ne la reverrai plus jamais. Mais cette inconnue avait tout chamboulé. Il avait entretenu l'espoir de la revoir et la parade qu'il avait mis en place pour se protéger du décès de la jeune Argent partait lentement en fumée. Sa main alla une fois de plus toucher la pièce métallique au fond de sa poche. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge , mais au contact du métal froid , les orbes écarlate redevinrent d'un marron chaud . Le jeune homme se leva prestement , épousseta ses vêtements et courut jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Il savait où il allait . Depuis sa morsure , la forêt était autrement plus attractive et il la connaissait désormais comme sa poche . Chaque recoin avait connu ses foulées endiablées dans une de ses courses avec Derek. Derek , qu'il avait appris à apprécié depuis son statut d'Alpha . Il savait désormais pourquoi sa soumission face à l'Ancien-Alpha était impossible . Un Alpha ne se soumet pas à un autre. À la place d'un climat tendu , ou de rivalité , ils avaient préféré travailler ensemble . Lorsqu'il avait mordu , bien que par nécessité Liam , le loup avait été présent , l'épaulant. Il lui avait dit que Scott serait un meilleur Alpha que lui , mais le brun n'y avait pas cru . Derek avait été un Alpha exemplaire. Il avait choisis ses bêtas parmi le bas de la chaîne alimentaire estudiantine. Il avait transformé des gens qui le méritaient , qui en avaient besoin . Il les avait entraîné dur . Pour qu'il ne soient plus les proies mais les chasseurs . Il avait même pris la responsabilité de la transformation de Scott . Il avait répondu à la demande de Jackson et prenait sur lui toutes les actions du kanima. Non , Derek avait été un bon Alpha doté d'une malchance extraordinaire . Sans les chasseurs , sans le kanima , sans la meute d'Alpha ; sa propre meute aurait prospéré il en était sûr . Cependant le destin est parfois le plus grand des fils de p*te .

Scott arriva à la clinique vétérinaire . Deaton ne fit aucune remarque sur son retard . L'homme était une figure paternelle dans sa vie , de même que Derek , le shérif . Ils lui apportaient ce que l'agent McCall -car c'était son nom dans la tête du brun- n'avait pu lui donner. Le brun s'attela à son travail , nettoyant les chenils , soignant les petites blessures , rédigeant les dossiers. Scott adorait ce qu'il faisait , vraiment. Le regard de l'Alpha se posa sur la table en inox sur laquelle se déroulaient les opérations. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées dans cette pièce . Beaucoup de mauvaises choses . Mais la seule qu'il voulait retenir était ce moment. Ce moment où il avait vu le regard d'Isaac s'éclairer , des larmes au coin des yeux . Ce moment où le garçon s'était senti utile . Aspirant la douleur du chien sur la table , il avait trouvé sa place . Comprenant que sa présence comptait pour quelqu'un . Que ce soit pour ce chien ou pour Scott . Rien que le fait qu'il ait un impact sur quelque chose dans ce monde où il n'était que proie, comptait. Scott eut un sourire dans ses dossiers . Il savait que s'il avait été honnête avec lui-même , il se serait rendu compte de son béguin pour le jeune homme . Bien sûr , ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Allison . Avec la jeune fille c'était un feu ardent , là ou avec Isaac c'était un feu d'artifice . Il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire . Disons qu'Isaac était l'égal au masculin d'Allison dans son cœur . Il s'était caché ces sentiments . Et finalement , ses deux béguins s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas su faire ce qu'il fallait pour les garder . Il n'aurait pu choisir . Il n'avait pas vécu grand-chose avec Isaac mais si celui-ci avait tenté de se rapprocher , Scott ne serait pas resté sur le banc de touche , au détriment de la jeune Argent. Le basané finit de remplir le dossier de Sparky , un chien souffrant d'une insuffisance rénale avant de se diriger avec un grand sourire vers la porte où un félin était dessiné . Les chats . Les chats le haïssaient , l'exécraient , le détestaient . Leur instincts leur criant de sortir griffes et canines et d'arracher tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Lorsque le brun rentra , un concert de sifflements et de crachements l'accueillit . Il ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce . Au milieu de cages vides , se trouvait une qui abritait un occupant pour le moins spécial. Celui-ci n'avait pas peur de lui , au contraire. Le noiraud ouvrit le loquet et ouvrit la cage . Grâce à sa vue améliorée , Scott put apercevoir deux pupilles énormes entourées d'un anneau vert le fixer . La silhouette était tapie dans le fond de la cage , remuant doucement le bassin et la queue , prête à bondir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit . Scott se retrouva accablé d'un chat agrippé à son torse . Il baissa les yeux et croisa son assaillant . Un chaton de trois mois environ , gris tigré , deux yeux aux pupilles immenses aux pourtours verts , un ventre blanc tacheté marrons . Un chat peu spécial excepté cette touffe de poile indomptable entre ses oreilles et son instinct de survie mystérieusement bas. Scott passa sa main dans la fourrure du chaton mais lorsqu'il arriva à la touffe entre les oreilles de l'animal , celui-ci se rebiffa et alpaga la main baladeuse entre ses crocs . Il joua avec , la mordillant fort en poussant de petit grognement . Un vrai tigre . Des fois le félin perçait sa peau à sang , mais celle-ci guérissait instantanément et la petite boule de poile se faisait pardonner d'un coup de langue. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il était là , Deaton l'avait trouvé sur un bord de route alors qu'il partait en déplacement pour mettre à bas une jument . Il l'avait ramené à la clinique et l'alchimie entre le chaton et Scott s'était faite . Le vétérinaire avait donné un délais d'un mois avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le réclamer ou l'adopter et si il n'était pas réclamé , ensuite libre à Scott de l'adopter . Le brun espérait secrètement , égoïstement qu'aucune réclamation ne serait faite , mais c'est en ce dernier jour que ça se fit . Sûrement un effet dramatique du destin . Il aurait pu s'arrêter là ce putain de destin ; seulement il réservait encore une surprise à l'Alpha. Et ce fut en poussant la porte le chat dans les bras une cage de transport dans l'autre que le brun la découvrit .

Un bruit sourd envahit la pièce . La cage était tombée.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Stiles remua une dernière fois les poivrons dans sa poêle avant d'en refermer le couvercle . Il appuya le bas de son dos contre le plan de travail en marbre avant de regarder Derek travailler sur la table de la cuisine . Celui-ci avait ouvert ses livres , ou plutôt ses annuaires car oui c'était plutôt à ça qu'ils ressemblaient . Il lisait tranquillement un calepin à côté de lui , rempli de notes . Parfois ses sourcils se fronçaient et il allait mordiller son crayon en regardant le livre d'un air intense comme sur le point de découvrir le remède contre le sida ou quelque chose de cette importance . Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de sourire dès que ses sourcils se fronçaient face à la difficulté. Et ça l'agaçait , il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de sourire comme ça , il n'aurait pas dû attendre les mimiques de Derek , ni les accueillir avec un sursaut dans le cœur. L'hyperactif attrapa la poignée de la poêle et le haut du couvercle et remua énergiquement son contenu faisant sauter les morceaux avant qu'il ne retombent dans l'huile d'olive en ébullition. Le fils du shérif allait reporter son attention sur le loup lorsque son portable vibra contre sa jambe . Il l'extirpa avec difficulté dans une petite dance ridicule avant d'en prendre connaissance . C'était Malia . Parfait .

_"Encore félicitations pour ton entrée dans l'équipe de lacrosse"_

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer sa réponse .

_"Malia qui a écrit ?"_

_"Lydia"_

_"Et qu'est-ce-que toi tu voulais dire"_

_"Que ce putain d'engin m'agace et qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu prennes une douche parce que l'odeur de Derek est partout sur toi."_

Le brun rougit . Ainsi tous les loups pouvaient sentir l'odeur de Derek sur lui ? Scott le gaffeur n'avait pourtant rien dit ! Traître.

_"Écris ce que tu veux écrire :) "_

_"Je veux être normale."_

_"Être normal c'est être soi-même :)"_

_"Ok"_

_"Ok"_

_"C'est ce que j'ai dit."_

Malia était tellement , instinctive , sans aucun tact , aucun filtre entre le cerveau et la parole . Un peu comme lui . Sauf que lui avait le tact , enfin il était né dans la civilisation donc il en avait au moins un peu. Il imaginait sans mal la brune froncer les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait renvoyé un "Ok" , encore un truc en rouge . Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La liste verte , des choses qu'elle comprenait s'allongeait peu à peu . La liste jaune , choses sur lesquelles elle travaillait ne désemplissait pas et la liste rouge , disons qu'elle en supprimait au fur et à mesure et qu'elle attendait que de la place se libère dans la liste jaune , ce qui se faisait très lentement , trop à son goût.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux poivrons . Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cuits.

**-Der ? **

**-Hmm ?**

**-Je vais prendre une douche tu peux surveiller les poivrons ?**

**-Hmm**

**-Hmm dans le sens de oui ou hmm dans le sens de non , parce que mon père lui ..**

**-Oui Stiles , je ferai attention aux poivrons.**

**-Bien , t'énerves pas je ne sous-entendais pas que tu étais un mauvais garde-poivrons.**

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture sans plus se soucier de l'adolescent aux poivrons. Celui-ci suivant les conseils de Malia et fila sous la douche. Il en avait pris une toute à l'heure en revenant du poste , transpirant du lacrosse mais il n'avait fait que camoufler son odeur à l'aide d'odeurs chimiques et vu le temps qu'il passait avec Derek , celui-ci avait déjà du le recouvrir de la sienne.

Le garçon se déshabilla et pendant que l'eau de son bain coulait il s'observa dans le miroir. Il était banal. Un corps fin et pâle parsemé de grains de beauté. Des épaules encore assez rondes, hérités de sa mère. Les rondeurs de l'enfance s'attardait encore un peu sur son visage , au niveau de la mâchoire, en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, un petit peu autour des yeux et sur les joues. Une fausse carte d'identité serait facilement repérée tellement on pouvait discerner ses seize ans. Le fils du shérif se fixa jusqu'à ce que son reflet ne semble plus être lui. Il regarda des traits. Il n'était pas repoussant , même pas du tout, mais il n'avait pas ce truc chez Derek ou Scott , ce charisme , cette confiance en soi. Lui il était Stiles Stilinski pas un mannequin pour Diesel contrairement à ses amis à poils. Le brun coupa l'eau et s'immergea dans son bain , son portable reposant sur le bord diffusait sa playlist _"StilesWash"_.

_"I'm friend with the monster that's under my bed" _

Ces mots lui rappelèrent le Nogitsune. Il ne l'avait pas toujours détesté. Dès lors qu'il avait retiré ses bandages et qu'il avait vu que c'était lui , il avait en quelque sorte accepté le démon. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui-même. Il avait accepté le Nogitsune et la puissance qu'il lui apportait. Il avait tenté de lutter mais l'entité lui avait envoyé des images de lui. Au sol. Pleurant . Criant. Faible. Et faible c'est tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Il avait oublié ses amis , ses faiblesses , se fondant en le Nogitsune , le démon se fondant en lui. Il avait vu ces loups si faibles face à lui , ces onis , ces kitsunes qui se cassaient les dents sur sa peau d'humain. Il se rappelait avoir tenu ce taser , n'avoir senti qu'un picotement face à ces volts qui mettaient un loup-garou à terre. Il avait été fort. Dangereux. Il avait eu le pouvoir . Il avait tué. Allison , Aiden. Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune homme . Il se lava avec un gel douche sans odeur , voulant être lui-même à nouveau et non pas un démon ou l'ombre sensorielle de Derek. Il frotta et frotta , irritant sa peau. Il frotta jusqu'à la rougeur , jusqu'au sang. Il frotta , effaçant ses péchés , ses erreurs, la noirceur. Mais ça ne voulait pas partir. Comme une seconde peau , de goudron séché, collant à sa peau , à son âme. Un son aigu envahi sa tête , comme un ultrason. Faisant résonner ses pensées comme criées. Chaque bruit était plus fort , vibrant autour de lui , l'entourant en une bulle oppressante. Et cette musique directement dans sa tête.

_"I'm friend with the monster that's under my bed"_

Il fit une crise de panique. Les crises n'étaient pas si différentes de la transformation d'un loup-garou. Il pouvait en sortir que grâce à une chose. Une ancre. Auparavant il se concentrait sur ses amis. Mais désormais des qu'il pensait à Scott , Allison apparaissait de même que Lydia et Aiden allaient de paire.

Alors il se concentra sur une seule chose.

Deux yeux verts.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon **/** Pas bon ?**

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski

**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :**Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !

**Rating : ****M**.

**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS**_ (y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

_"Mes instincts me crient de m'enfuir mais j'ai toujours été une putain de tête brûlée"_-Derek Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Son cœur ralentit. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de la baignoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans une baignoire , ça ne s'était pas bien terminé. Tout en s'extirpant de son bain , il se força à penser à autre chose que les événements de l'année précédente. Il attrapa un serviette sur le sèche serviette et la passa sur ses cheveux et un peu sur le visage. Ses mouvements de frictions s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque le tissu frotta contre son nez.

Cette odeur. Il l'inspira à plein poumons , se délectant de toutes les fragrances lui parvenant . Une odeur boisée , une pointe de cannelle , de vanille et cette odeur piquante sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom.

L'eau lui monta à la bouche. Il ne sut pourquoi mais cette odeur engendrait un appétit qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnu. Il ne voyait ni hamburger , ni steak . Juste cette envie de capturer l'essence et de s'en nourrir encore et encore. S'il eut resté une trace de sa crise , alors elle avait désormais été balayé. Cette odeur , ce parfum l'avait apaisé.

Il s'enroula dans un peignoir après avoir reposé la serviette à sa place et prit le chemin de la cuisine .

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le loup retroussa le nez , il y avait cette odeur nauséabonde qui pullulait , envahissait son cerveau et détruisait toute sa concentration. Avec un geste agacé , il relut sa feuille qui ne comportait désormais rien de très scolaire. Au centre se trouvait les premières notes qu'il avait prises , puis dans les marges on pouvait voir des S , calligraphiés , s'étirant dans de longues boucles , jouant sur l'épaisseur de leurs courbes . Il y avait quelques dessins. Une lune , des nuages , un couteau tordu , une tête de chat sans corps. Des tonnes de ratures sous lesquelles on ne pouvait plus distinguer les _"Malia"_ rageurs que le brun avait écrit. Voir sa cousine autour de l'hyperactif l'obsédait . Dès qu'elle s'approchait , il n'avait qu'une envie : faire reculer Stiles derrière lui et la réduire en charpies.

Bon sang mais c'est quoi cette odeur de cramé ? Le brun scanna méticuleusement la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la poêle. Il s'en approcha et put voir à l'intérieur grâce au couvercle transparent, une masse brune et épaisse émettre des bulles peu appétissantes.

_Eh merde les poivrons !_

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Putain Derek , les poivrons je t'avais demandé de les surveiller !**

Derek ne répondait pas , ses sourcils étaient froncés à l'extrême. Stiles haussa un des siens .

**-Derek fucking Hale ! Si ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas , autant me le dire tout de suite que j'épargne ma salive.**

Mais celui-ci ne dit toujours rien , comme en proie à des réflexions existentielles. L'hyperactif n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à son comportement , la porte d'entrée venait de claquer , laissant entrer un shérif passablement fatigué.

Avec un soupir il se laissa tomber sur une chaise , faisant par la même occasion ployer la table sous le poids des dossiers qu'il venait d'y déposer et alla se chercher un soda sans sucre sous le regard attentif de son fils. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur qui s'échappait de la poêle il posa cette question à laquelle il n'attendait qu'une réponse depuis deux ans.

**-Qu'est-ce-qu'on mange ?**

**-Pizza ! Tu peux remercier Derek qui s'est gentiment proposé pour faire brûler notre repas.**

Au lieu de l'air de reproche auquel s'attendait Stiles , son père n'eut qu'un petit hochement appréciatif et un sourire reconnaissant.

**-Je l'aime de plus en plus ce petit !**

**-Pour toi ça sera une pizza sans charcuterie papa !**

**-Oui et sans pâte , ni fromage et la sauce tomate , n'en parlons pas !**

**-C'est pour ton bien , tu me remercieras plus tard !**

**-Je vais te renier de mon testament , fils ingrat.**

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek pour voir son petit sourire moqueur , mais celui-ci n'arborait aucune émotion sur le visage , à part cette confusion et cette perplexité.

**-Der ça va ?**

Aucune réponse.

**-DER !**

Cette fois-ci il accompagna ses mots d'une tape sur le bras du brun mais rien n'y faisait .

**-Stiles ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de normal pour un loup-garou de faire ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas papa , mais je connais quelqu'un qui saura !**

**-Allan ?**

**-Allan ?**

**-Dr. Deaton..**

**-Non , j'ai un spécialiste en la matière : Peter.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Isaac ?**

Le blond eut un petit sourire timide et marmonna un petit :

**-Salut Scott..**

**-Salut Scott ? Isaac t'aurais pu donner des nouvelles !**

Sur ces mots , les bras du basané s'enroulèrent autour du blond qui resta raide , gêné. Le chaton que le brun avait toujours dans les bras s'était accroché à la veste en cuir du blond et était parti se blottir dans son cou. Lorsque l'Alpha se détacha du loup , il put constater le rouge qui colorait les joues du blond. Il aurait dû y penser. Isaac avait du mal avec les contacts , avec son enfance difficile , chaque geste , chaque mot le rappelait au monstre qui ne se cachait non pas sous son lit mais bien dans celui de sa mère.

**-Oh désolé Isaac , je..**

**-Laisses c'est bon , j'ai juste…pas l'habitude , tu sais avec tout..**

Le brun sentit le mal-être de son ami et préféra changer de sujet.

**-Bon sinon , comment as-tu appelé cette petite tornade ?**

Le bêta eut un regard tendre , non pas pour le chaton , mais pour le vide devant lui . Il sourit bêtement quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte et de secouer la tête. Il eut un air gêné avant de marmonner en rougissant

**-Tu vas te moquer de moi ..**

**-Isaac , je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi ! Allez , s'il te plaît..**

Oh non , Scott nous sortait ses yeux de chiots. Bien que Isaac soit meilleur que lui à ce jeu-là , il se laissa tout de même amadouer .

**-ilsappellestilesmaisenfaitcestparcequequandjelaieu..**

**-Euh , Isaac , j'ai rien compris.**

**-Stiles.**

**-Tu as appelé ton chat Stiles ?**

Le blond rosit et le brun éclata de rire.

**-Tu avais dit que tu ne te moquerai pas !**

**-Je ne me moque pas , c'est juste qu'en réfléchissant ça lui va bien. Un vrai petit diable .**

**-Tu l'aimes bien ?**

**-Il n'a pas peur de moi **fut la réponse du brun.

**-Tu l'aimes bien.**

**-Ouais..**

**-Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu voudras.**

Oh, au vue de ce sourire , Noël était proche.

**-Vrai ?**

**-Vrai.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?**

Les deux garçons avaient finalement atterri dans un café. D'un sourire , la serveuse avait semblé de ne pas voir le chat sur les genoux du blond. Ils avaient longuement discuté et Isaac lui avait appris qu'il était parti dans un petit coin de la Nouvelle Orléan très sympa , mais que la distance entre lui et ses amis l'avait ramené à Beacon Hills.

Il lui avait ensuite appris qu'il avait sauvé Stiles le chat , alors qu'il se faisait attaquer par un gros chien noir . Ils avaient longtemps ri lorsque le brun à chaque fois que le blond évoquait le chien , toussait un Derek plus qu'audible. Enfin bref , quitte à choisir entre deux prédateurs , le chat s'était rapproché de Isaac , ignorant totalement ses instincts primaires. Depuis Stiles le chat et Isaac ne s'était pas quitté. Pauvre Derek.. Isaac lui avait dit que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills , mais qu'il attendait le bon moment pour se manifester et retrouver la meute . Et ce bon moment fut sûrement lorsque Stiles le chat s'enfuit effrayé par la chose qui les menait à cette fameuse phrase :

**-Tu peux me répéter ce que tu as dit ?**

**-J'ai vu mon père .**

* * *

**To be continued..**

Alors ?** Bon **/** pas bon ?**

Et sinon allez lire** "Stay High" **et** "Faites l'amour pas la guerre." **et laissez une review , je n'ai que très peu de retours !

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _(Anciennement I'm a neko)_

**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :** Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :** Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :** **M.**

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon **à prévoir. **SPOILER** TOUTES SAISONS _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

_"For a second I was in control I had it once I lost it though"_-Coldplay/Derek Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Stiles tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? C'est Peter Hale !**

**-Je te dis que si quelqu'un saura faire quelque chose ça sera bien lui !**

**-Si tu es sûr de toi ..**

**-Je suis sûr de moi !**

**-Bien.**

Stiles prit l'ancien-Alpha par le bras . Le garçon semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire réagir ! Il l'installa dans sa Jeep , ne trouvant pas les clés de la Camaro et démarra sans hésitation. Quoi qu'ai le brun , il allait bientôt le découvrir. Il roula prudemment , bien qu'un peu au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée. Le loft du loup se situait quelque peu à l'écart de la ville , dans une zone industrielle. Stiles trouvait ça un peu glauque , mais si ça plaisait à Derek , tant mieux pour lui. Les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet , parurent interminable à l'hyperactif. Il s'était tellement habitué à parler au loup , à lui sourire , à se battre pour la radio ou autre que le silence le faisait se sentir seul à nouveau. Son pied s'alourdit sur l'accélérateur et la voiture , dans son âge plus qu'ancien , toussa et brouta avant d'obéir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin , le brun n'avait pas bougé . Il semblait juste être dans la lune , et réfléchir mais cela inquiétait quand même le brun. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux passer alternativement du bleu électrique au vert pers il paniqua et tira le loup vers le loft. L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de frapper , sachant que le loup l'avait entendu et alla déposer le brun sur le canapé. Ce dernier n'était pas au top de sa forme. Son visage passait de loup à humain toutes les secondes , comme si quelqu'un s'amusait avec un interrupteur. Ses griffes sortaient puis se rétractaient avant de réapparaître . La même chose se produisit avec ses crocs et Stiles paniqué , se tourna vers Peter . Celui-ci était complètement absorbé par le spectacle qu'offrait Derek. Il avait été mis au courant du retour de son neveu et de sa transformation , mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu par lui-même. Ses yeux s'accrochaient sur chaque détail. _  
_

**-Derek...Est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?**

Il s'était tourné vers Stiles , un air interrogateur , plein d'espoir .

**-Non , l'incendie.**

**-Merci.**

Ils s'étaient compris. Les yeux du loup se reportèrent sur son neveu et l'hyperactif crut voir une lueur de compréhension passer dans ses yeux .

**-Vous savez ce qu'il a ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Vous n'allez pas me le dire ?**

**-Qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne ?**

**-Tout ce que vous voulez !**

**-Je veux que Derek revienne vivre avec moi.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-J'ai vu mon père.**

Un lourd silence tomba sur les lieux. Le chat posé sur les jambes d'Isaac stoppa son ronronnement sous l'atmosphère sérieuse et lourde qui l'entourait . À la place , il se mit assis et dressa l'oreille. Il faisait vraiment penser à Stiles . Il avait ce petit air curieux , intéressé , tout à fait l'hyperactif , toujours à fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

**-Et tu l'as vu où , quand ..**

**-Du calme Scott ! Je l'ai vu aux abord de la forêt , je sais pas , j'avais mis le chat dans sa cage de transport sur le siège arrière de ma voiture et une seconde après il s'enfuyait vers les bois. Lorsque je me suis tournée , j'ai vu mon père me sourire , mais pas comme d'habitude , plus gentiment , voire tendrement. Pourtant je te jure , la portière était fermée , et la cage était fermée avec un cadenas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Le blond avait sorti un objet de sa poche et le tendait à Scott.

**-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?**

**-Son couteau suisse. Je suis sûr que c'est le sien , ses initiales sont gravées dessus. Celui qui a servi à ouvrir le cadenas et tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais je me rappelle très bien l'avoir glissé dans le cercueil avant qu'ils ne le clouent.**

Les yeux du brun se fixèrent dans ceux du brun avant que sa main qui était jusqu'à maintenant dans sa poche ne viennent se poser sur la main du blond. L'Alpha souleva sa main , sous laquelle se trouvait la pointe qui était au bout de la flèche qu'il avait retrouvé fichée dans son pneu quelques heures plus tôt.

Les yeux du blond s'élargirent .

**-Je te crois Isaac.**

Le brun conta son histoire , sous l'oreille attentive de Isaac.

**-Et tu n'as pas pensé à demander à Deaton ?**

Le brun rougit . Non il n'y avait pas pensé , il faut dire que son esprit à ce moment-là, appartenait à un bouclé malicieux qui avait disparu de sa vie depuis plus d'un an.

**-Je prends ça pour un non .**

L'addition arriva ainsi que le décolleté trop plongeant de la serveuse. Scott s'était tourné vers elle , aimable et payait l'addition. Celle-ci s'attarda plus que de raison à leur table , leur posant des questions sur la qualité de ses services . Questions qui n'étaient bien sûr pas posé à tous les clients.

**-J'ai trouvé le service un peu long , et je pense que d'autres gens pensent comme moi , en attendant leur commande pendant que vous nous parlez.**

Le ton du blond s'était fait froid et ses yeux scannai le corps de la serveuse avec mépris . Celle-ci prit un air boudeur tourné vers Scott, espérant sûrement une défense de la part de l'adolescent , mais celui-ci ne fit que de continuer de fixer Isaac. Ses poings se serrèrent .

**-Pour une fois que je croise un beau gosse , faut que ça soit un putain de PD.**

La phrase avait été marmonnée , incompréhensible et inaudible pour les oreilles humaines , mais pas pour les deux concernés aux attributs lupins. Scott vit Isaac baisser la tête , embarrassé . Les yeux de l'Alpha virèrent au rouge avant qu'il n'interpelle la serveuse.

**-Un problème ?**

Celle-ci surprise se retourna vers eux , l'avaient-ils entendus ? Au vue du regard gêné du blond et au regard que lui lançait le brun , il semblerait que oui.

**-Si j'étais hétéro et non pas PD comme vous dites , je ne vous aurais même pas regardé . Et si j'ai envie d'embrasser ou de sortir avec mon copain en public , je le fais.**

Sur ceux il releva le menton d'un Isaac surpris , avant de l'attirer à lui dans un baiser fiévreux.

_Enfin._ Fut le mot qui résonna entre eux , en eux.

Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent , les baisers s'enchaînaient , entrecoupés , leurs paupières étaient fermées avec une force surnaturelle sous l'intensité des sensations ressenties. Encore , encore et encore leur lèvres se rejoignaient . Ce fut avec un mordillement d'au revoir pour la lèvre inférieure du blond , que Scott encore un peu perdu interrompit le baiser. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna , la chaleur enroulée autour d'Isaac partit avec lui . Les yeux du blond qui étaient restés clos , s'ouvrirent . Ses pupilles étaient dilatés à l'extrême sous le désir qu'il ressentait . Puis Scott eut cette phrase . Qui cassa la magie et les espoirs du bêta .

**-Ça en valait la peine , regardes sa tête !**

Le loup tourna vers la serveuse , rouge et humiliée au milieu du café , les clients la fixant moqueur. Isaac se força à rire , le spectacle ne l'amusait plus , pas s'il fallait ce baiser pour le provoquer . Pas si ce baiser n'avait servi qu'à ça .

**-Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.**

L'expression du blond était indéchiffrable et Scott fronça les sourcils.

**-Je n'ai pas ton numéro..**

Le bêta hocha la tête et s'empara du ticket de caisse , le retourna , mais au lieu d'y inscrire ses coordonnées, il se contenta de le chiffonner avant de partir dans un marmonnement.

**-J'ai le tien.**

Sur le chemin , il déplia le papier et relut les mots inscrit au dos. _"Si jamais tu te rends compte que tu vaux mieux que lui . Appelles-moi"_ la phrase était suivie d'un numéro que Isaac trouvait vulgaire . Ok il ne l'était pas , c'est juste cette .. Il fourra le papier au fond de ses poches.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Les draps étaient glissants et froids . Les oreillers étaient trop mous et chauds. Le lit était trop grand . Stiles se retourna une énième fois sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Son regard tomba sur le lit face à lui . Vide . Vide de Derek. Sa chambre vide de chaleur. Il essaya d'échapper à cette vision et se retourna avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur . Sa main tremblante alla se poser sur sa pommette endolorie et ecchymosée. Sur ses lèvres éclatées. Sur sa côte broyée. Peter n'y avait pas été de main morte . Il se rappela avoir était plaqué contre un mur . Sans douceur , sans prévenance . Pas comme avec Derek. Lorsque Peter avait demandé le retour de Derek , Stiles s'était révolté lui disant que son silence sur l'affaire Laura était bien suffisant comme paiement . Les yeux du loup étaient devenus bleus électriques , dangereux. Il l'avait roué de coup , répétant que ce n'était pas lui dès que son poing entrait en collision avec Stiles. Et il l'avait répété souvent . Puis ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale et il l'avait fixé interrogateur . Comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait sur le sol. Apparemment la folie touchait également les loups-garous. Il avait accepté , une main contre ses côtes . Et Peter lui avait dit . Les mots qui tournaient autour de lui . Aigus. Derek l'avait trouvé . Son âme sœur . Et ce n'était définitivement pas lui.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Scott grogna lorsque le réveil sonna . Cette nuit avait été trop courte . Trop pleine d'interrogations . Trop pleine de souvenirs. De souvenirs de ces baisers . De ces baisers échangés avec fureur et passion , avec tendresse et fougue , avec Isaac. Il avait analysé ses paroles les unes après les autres , cherchant ce qui avait fait fuir Isaac. Peut-être était-ce la mention de petit copain. Le brun ne savait pas . Il s'étira et voulut se relever mais un poids sur son ventre l'en empêcha. Oh oh oh , pas bon tout ça. Pas la serveuse , pitié pas la serveuse !

**-STILES !**

**-Chut Scottie , dodo !**

**-Non Stiles , non ! Pas dodo ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous chez moi ? Dans mon lit et à moitié nu en plus !**

**-Dodo..**

**-J'avais remarqué que tu dormais , mais pourquoi chez moi ?**

**-Derek parti , Stiles pas dodo sans Derek.**

**-Derek est parti ?**

**-Hum.**

Les yeux de l'hyperactif étaient toujours fermés , il semblait être dans un état de semi-conscience entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Peter a repris Derek parce que Derek amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre .**

**-Quelqu'un d'autre que qui ?**

**-Stiles ..**

**-Et Stiles il est amoureux de qui ?**

**-Bah de Derek.**

Le corps du fils du shérif se redressa d'un coup dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

**-Scott je n'ai pas dit ce que je crois que j'ai dit.**

**-…**

**-Et merde !**

* * *

Alors ?** Bon **/** Pas bon **?

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _  
_

**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :** Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :** Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :** Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :**** M.**

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes **M/M** . **Lemon **à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS **_(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Je suis quelqu'un de très empathique et l'écriture de ce chapitre m'a chargé en émotions . J'espère qu'il vous fera la même chose . Je sais que beaucoup m'attendent au tournant avec leurs fusils et j'attends de pied levé mon exécution.

Merci pour vos review , seulement pour mille lectures je n'ai que très peu de retours ( même si ceux que j'ai son géniaux) . Juste donnez vos avis . Un bien , un pas bien , rien de très développé , juste un avis. Merci à vous.

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon amour Harlequin RD **et à sa fiction** Through my viewfinder. (Je te nem )**

À** Cataclyste **et à sa fiction **Alpha-Mu Alpha Nu**

Au** Saucisson des ténèbres **et à sa fiction** Si tu savais à quel point**

Et à tant d'autres que je ne peux citer sans vous ennuyer comme si je vous citais l'annuaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11.**

_"Ce n'est que lorsque vous laissez l'eau rentrer que vous arrêtez de souffrir. C'est là que la peur s'arrête, et que tout devient_ paisible."-Stiles Stilinski

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

La tête de Stiles retomba sur l'oreiller. Enfin sur le ventre de Scott qui lui servait d'oreiller. Celui-ci le repoussa en soupirant avant de se lever et de lui jeter des vêtements.

**-****Ça**** va pas Scottie ?**

**-Si si t'en fais pas ..**

**-Scott , on est amis depuis le jardin d'enfants , tu crois pas que je le vois quand tu mens ?**

**-Isaac est revenu ..**

Les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent. Il avait toujours eu cette relation paternelle , pour ne pas dire maternelle avec le blond. Il le couvait , lui apportait son déjeuner , sachant que Derek ne lui en aurait pas fait et n'aurait pas eu la pensée de lui donner 10 dollars. Quelques fois , Isaac se glissait dans la chambre de l'hyperactif et ils dormaient tous les deux . Isaac serré dans ses bras . Bien sûr personne n'était au courant de ce dernier fait à part les intéressés eux même. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il dormait avec Derek. Avec Isaac , ses pensées étaient chastes , il dormait avec lui pour lui donner un sentiment de protection , d'amour . Non pas d'amour amoureux , mais d'amour familial. Avec Derek , ses pensées vagabondaient autant que ses yeux sur le corps de l'ainé . Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il dormait avec le brun pour chasser ses cauchemars et parce qu'avec lui venait le sommeil.

**-Il t'as dit où il vivait ?**

**-Non , j'ai même pas son numéro..**

**-Scott , qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?**

Le brun rougit mais sa réponse ne vint pas pour autant.

**-J'avais raison tu as bien fait quelque chose !**

**-Je n'ai jamais..**

**-Scott !**

**-…**

**-Scott , tu sais que je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises , tu veux pas nous faire gagner du temps ?**

**-…**

**-Bon et bien c'est toi qui a choisi !**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Les deux adolescents se préparèrent sans se marcher dessus , comme deux frères. Lorsque Stiles sortit de la douche , Scott lui tendit une serviette et sa brosse à dents , car oui , le brun dormait tellement chez lui , qu'il avait sa brosse à dents attitré dans le verre de la salle de bains. Lorsqu'ils furent lavé , habillés et séchés , il descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Stiles maugréa. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de déjeuner le matin. Un café vite fait avalé lui suffisait . Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de déposer du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent , son meilleur ami l'avait arrêté et l'avait traîné jusqu'à la cuisine.

Mélissa venait elle aussi de se lever et lorsqu'elle vit Stiles de bon matin , dans sa cuisine , elle se contenta de soulever sa tasse de café en guise de bonjour. Plus rien ne surprenait la trentenaire. Après tout , elle connaissait Stiles depuis maintenant dix ans. Et dix ans de Stiles Stilinski , ça vous change une femme.

Scott leur servit un copieux petit-déjeuner et Stiles soupira en comptant les calories . Bien sûr , le loup-garou ne grossirait pas , mais lui , ce n'était pas si sûr. Il picora d'un peu de tout , profitant de l'inattention de Scott pour quelque peu délester son assiette.

Il mangèrent rapidement puis passèrent encore une fois par la salle de bains avant de filer vers la moto de l'Alpha , un baiser simultané sur les joues de l'infirmière. Les deux jeunes hommes enfourchèrent la moto du loup et partirent pour le lycée. Là aucun danger de se prendre un PV pour excès de vitesse ; ils roulaient plus ou moins à plat. Stiles consulta son portable et vit qu'il avait reçu quatre messages dont trois de son père et un de Derek.

**De Papa à 21:36 :** _Rentrez il est tard , demain vous avez école !_

**De Papa à 22h11 :** _Stiles , tu as intérêt à te dépêcher où ta Jeep va connaître le garage et tes fesses , le bus !_

**De Papa à 23h56 :** _Achètes un gilet pare-balle ou quitte la ville . Je ne plaisante pas._

**De Der' à 6h13 :** _Stiles ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillé chez Peter , qui a maintenant presque la quarantaine et qui a l'air comme sorti de l'asile ? En fait ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance , je voulais juste te dire que [Texte Manquant]te le dire par sms , mais bon avec le [Texte Manquant] Loup._

L'hyperactif tapa une réponse précipitée à son père lui expliquant qu'ils avaient dormi chez Scott comme prévu et qu'il l'avait prévenu hier pendant qu'il rédigeait ses rapports. Bien sûr c'était faux mais ça son père n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Lorsqu'il lut le SMS de Derek , il manqua de jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce .Il avait comme tout le monde suivi la mode et avait troqué son ancien téléphone contre un modèle d'une marque bien connue . Mais désormais il regrettait son choix, son nouveau portable avait le cruel défaut de ne lui délivrer qu'une partie des messages reçus lorsque ceci étaient d'une longeur supérieur à un "Salut" . Il changea de destinataire et envoya une réponse des plus complète à son homologue. _"Tu as fait une crise hier . Peter savait quoi faire. A voulu te garder. Aie rien pu faire. Envoie la fin de ton SMS à partir de "je voulais juste te dire" , aie pas reçu la suite." _

La réponse ne vint pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking , Stiles chercha directement Derek parmi la foule . Mais aucun signe du brun.

**-Tu le sens ?**

Il se tourna vers son ami qui comprit tout de suite de quoi ou plutôt de qui il parlait.

**-Non , il est peut-être en retard , t'en fais pas !**

**-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit de ne pas m'en faire , on l'a retrouvé au Mexique , dans une putain d'église en ruine et c'était devenu un putain d'adolescent , alors ne me demande pas de ne pas m'en faire , Scott !**

**-Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de te demander d'où viennent ces putains de bleus ?**

**-Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de te demander ce que putain tu as fait pour faire fuir Isaac ?**

**-Non.**

**-Putain.**

Ils attendirent le bêta sur le parking. Il l'attendirent jusqu'à la sonnerie , puis jusqu'à la sonnerie de la première demi-heure de cours. Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller en cours et si Derek ne s'était toujours pas pointé avant la pause déjeuner , d'aller voir au loft.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Eh bien Mr Stilinski , je vois que votre camarade n'a pas jugé bon d'assister à mon cours afin d'enrichir au possible son intellect qui en a je pense, plus que grandement besoin.**

**-Eh bien , je vois que vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'avoir des couilles pour répéter ça devant mon père et Derek lui-même afin d'enrichir au possible votre qualité de professeur qui en a je pense , plus que grandement besoin.**

La classe se figea . De même que le dit-professeur. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre , la porte claqua en un courant d'air . Laissant une place vide sur le siège de l'hyperactif.

Le fils du shérif marcha , longtemps , trente-deux minutes et treize secondes pour être précis. Lorsqu'il arriva au loft , quelque chose remua dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr il y avait son cœur , qui battait plus fort à l'idée de voir Derek , mais il y avait aussi cette boule brûlante remontant dans sa gorge. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Non ce n'était pas ça , il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre , ne s'arrêtant pas une seule fois durant l'ascension des cinq étages. Sachant que la distance entre chaque étage est de onze marches , variant jusqu'à douze pour le dernier et que Stiles monte à une vitesse de 6km/h , quatre marches par quatre marches , qui était le couillon qui avait oublié l'ascenseur ? Lorsqu'il arriva devant la longue porte coulissante , il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Il tomba sur un loft vide . Enfin plus vide que d'habitude . Les meubles étaient là. Mais pas Derek. Il analysa la pièce . Le lit au centre était défait . Ses mains allèrent toucher les draps froid du lit .

Son regard se porta sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui perçait le plafond et s'y dirigea . Il gravit rapidement les escaliers . Paniqué. Bientôt son souffle le quitta devant les armoires ouvertes aux quatre vents . Il regarda les cintres se balancer devant ses yeux , témoin de l'absence de Derek. Où bien était-ce lui qui tanguait ? Il ne savait plus. Avait-ce une importance ? Autrefois , sûrement , mais maintenant non. Sans savoir comment , il se retrouva au rez de chaussé de l'appartement , enroulé dans les draps de Derek. Ses yeux fixèrent la porte , ou plutôt la porte fixa ses yeux embués de larmes. Derek n'était plus là . Derek avait disparu une fois de plus.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

S'il y avait bien un sport qu'il détestait , c'était la natation. Jeté dès tout petit dans le grand bain qu'on appelle aussi la vie sans bouée ni brassard , puis coincé dans l'eau durant deux heures avec un Derek paralysé dans les bras , pour finir par être le spectateur d'un meurtre par noyade . Non , Stiles n'aimait pas la natation. Pendant des semaines , voire des mois , il avait entretenu cette fascination pour la noyade , prétendant qu'il allait bien malgré ses pensées morbides.

Lorsque vous nagez vous êtes faible . Vous êtes dénudés , soumis à la respiration , à la cadence des vagues , de l'eau , à la distance entre le fond et la surface. Et à cet instant , Stiles sut que c'était le fond . La mort de sa mère , d'Allison , l'enfance d'Isaac , le constant danger pesant sur la meute , toutes ces choses n'avaient été que des poids l'entraînant vers le bas. Oh non , il ne regrettait pas ses amis ou ses aventures. Mais elles étaient accompagnées de tant de souffrance et Stiles avait atteint son point de rupture . La surface n'était plus une option.

_"__Vous saviez que pendant une noyade, on retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'on perde connaissance , c'est appelé apnée volontaire. Vous avez beau être terrorisé, votre instinct de survie est tellement fort que vous gardez la bouche fermée jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'impression que votre tête va exploser. Ce n'est que lorsque vous laissez l'eau rentrer que vous arrêtez de souffrir. C'est là que la peur s'arrête, et que tout devient paisible." _

_"Et donc, si tu sens que tu te noies, et que tu retiens ta respiration le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'au tout dernier moment, que se passerait-il si tu choisissais de ne pas ouvrir la bouche ?"_

_"On est oblige, c'est un réflexe."_

_"Mais si tu retiens ta respiration plus longtemps, jusqu'à déclencher ce __réflexe, tu gagnes du temps."_

_"Un tout petit peu."_

_"Assez pour remonter à la surface. Peut-être. Ou te porter secours."_

_"Si c'est pour souffrir le martyre, je ne vous refais pas le topo."_

_"Si c'est ta survie qui est en jeu, peut-être que ça vaut la peine de souffrir, non ?"_

_"Oui, mais qui vous dit que ça va s'arranger ? Qui dit que la souffrance... Ne va pas faire place à l'enfer?"_

Stiles réentendait les paroles échangées avec la psychologue quelques années auparavant. Valait-il mieux retarder ce réflexe ? Souffrir éternellement de l'absence de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le réflexe se déclenche , que la peine s'arrête , qu'il meurt , ou qu'il soit secouru , qu'**il** revienne.

Stiles avait toujours observé d'un air critique les adolescents qui ne semblaient vivre que pour leurs amourettes . Prêt à se suicider lors de l'inévitable rupture . Mais était-ce comparable ? Son amour envers Derek n'était-elle qu'une simple amourette , ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

Son téléphone vibra , il le prit entre ses doigts tremblants . Il avait pensé à l'ignorer mais un espoir fou était apparu à son esprit . Et si …? Il lut le message et sa décision fut prise . Ouvrir la bouche ou continuer de lutter , là était son dilemme . Et la solution , il l'avait.

* * *

_To be continued.._

Alors ? **Bon** / **pas bon** ?

Et sinon allez lire **_"Stay High"_** et **"Faites l'amour pas la guerre."** et laissez une r**eview** , je n'ai que très peu de retours !

_**Laissez une review , je vous aime **_

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _  
_

**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :** Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :** Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :** Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :**** M.**

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes **M/M** . **Lemon **à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS **_(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos review , ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous revoir très vite en review !

* * *

**Chapitre 12.**

_"Les contraires s'attirent et pourtant tu es toujours poussé loin de moi."-_Stiles Stilinski

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le lit était trop dur. Les oreillers sentaient mauvais . Sa couette avait glissé laissant l'humidité et le froid de la pièce s'étaler sur sa peau. Il mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux. Juste le temps de se réveiller totalement , pour le moment , il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses muscles et ses yeux restaient clos . Finalement au bout d'une longue minute, il réussit à soulever ses paupières . Sa vue était trouble , le brouillard avait envahi ses orbes pers. La couette rêche frotta sur ses jambes et l'adolescent grogna . Lorsque sa vue s'éclaira , il chercha la bibliothèque de comics de Stiles . Il chercha la photo de lui et Stiles , prise avec un polaroïd que son homologue avait collé sur l'écran noir de son ordinateur. Mais il ne trouva rien de tout ça. Encore une fois , il se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu. Un lieu gris et froid . Comme un hall d'entrepôt percé de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un quartier industriel . Sa vue était bouchée par la présence de piliers bétonnés. Quelque soit la personne qui vivait ici , ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très joyeux.

**-Stiles ?**

Sa voix se répercuta dans toute la pièce et l'écho lui revint. Elle était nerveuse , tenue au début mais tremblante sur la fin. Ses oreilles se tendirent . Il avait entendu quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna mais sitôt il réentendit un son dans son dos. Les sons se répercutant , en trouver la source était difficile. Il se déplaça lui aussi , se mouvant de pilier en pilier , se cachant avant de courir jusqu'au suivant. Les bruits le suivaient . Un battement de cœur lointain , presque inexistant. Il se sentait traqué , lui le prédateur . Bientôt il se retrouva au centre de la pièce. Face à la baie vitrée. Il stoppa tout mouvement et ralentit son cœur , presque jusqu'à l'arrêt , plus un bruit . Les poils de ses bras et du bas de sa nuque se tendirent comme des milliers de petites antennes. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de feinter une relâche , laissant ses épaules tendues retomber. Seulement , malgré la clarté filtrant par la grande verrière , des reflets étaient toujours visibles sur ceux-ci et lorsque Derek vit une ombre derrière lui , il se retourna et élança son poing avec le plus de force possible.

Il fut violemment arrêté puis écrasé entre les doigts de son adversaire , bientôt il se retrouva à genoux , plié sous la douleur due à la pression exercé sur sa main.

**-Eh bien neveu , je t'ai connu plus tenace !**

Ses yeux se levèrent sur l'homme qui le tenait en respect. Légèrement grisonnant , mais toujours les mêmes , ses traits eurent un écho avec d'autres dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Lorsque les deux images se superposèrent , ses yeux s'écarqullèrent et un nom passa ses lèvres avec stupeur .

**-Peter ?**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Et Stiles ?**

**-Bon sang Derek , tu vas arrêter de parler de ce gamin ? Tu crois vraiment que cette histoire de compagnon va marcher entre vous ? Regardes-le regarder cette Lydia tu verras ! Je ne fais que te protéger , t'éviter de t'attacher trop et que votre séparation soit mortelle.**

**-Mais je dois lui dire ! Savoir si c'est possible , sinon je partirais. Peter ! C'est mon compagnon !**

**-CE N'EST PAS TON COMPAGNON ! C'EST UN HUMAIN. MISÉRABLE ET PATHÉTIQUE COMME PAIGE , SI TU T'ACHARNES À ESSAYER DE L'APPROCHER , JE VAIS DEVOIR FAIRE COMME AVEC ELLE !**

**-Paige , mais qu'est-ce que..?**

Il vit les yeux de son oncle dans le flou . Son visage s'était fait lupin de colère , ses yeux brillaient intensément , menaçants . Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il sut au regard fou de l'homme , qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire de plus.

**-Bien , Peter.**

Les yeux électriques de l'aîné revinrent à la normale et il le regarda avec tendresse et nostalgie. Le brun sourit affectueusement à celui qui avait été auparavant son oncle , mais intérieurement il était totalement paniqué.

**-Tu veux déjeuner ?**

Bon là il était complètement abasourdi par son changement de comportement. La schizophrénie pouvait-elle réellement affecter les loups ? Parce que si c'était le cas , il aurait bien placé son oncle sous traitement.

Le reste de la matinée fut normale . L'aîné lui prépara des pancakes qu'ils nappèrent de sirop d'érable avant de les tremper dans leur chocolat. Derek regrettait son café mais il avait eu peur de contrarier le plus vieux en remettant ses actions en question. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés, Peter lui demandant s'il se souvenait de tel ou tel détail de leur enfance et à la grande surprise du brun , qui se souvenait de chaque détails de ses quatre à dix-sept ans , non il ne s'en souvenait pas. Les souvenirs contés par le revenant étaient tellement utopiques que le plus jeune doutait quelque peu de leur véracité. Bien sûr , il se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant , rajoutant des détails au hasard , sur lesquels le loup s'extasiait. Ce n'était plus Peter. C'était le loup de Peter seul présent dans son corps , enfermant en lui la folie de l'humain.

**-Bon tu rassembles tes affaires on y va ?**

**-Où ça ?**

**-Surprise !**

Le brun fronça les sourcils , il allait demander ce qu'il en était de sa vie avec Stiles mais le plus vieux semblait perdre les pédales dès qu'il parlait de lui où du fait de se détacher de lui.

**-Mais et le lycée !?**

**-Rater une année ne va pas te tuer !**

**-UNE ANNÉE !?**

**-Ou plus , c'est juste une supposition , il est même probable , qu'on ne repasse plus par Beacon Hills !**

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Stiles. Et qu'il se prépare une valise. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit l'armoire que son oncle lui avait indiqué. Ok , toutes les fringues qu'elle contenait semblait disproportionné et étrangement de couleur deuil. Il préférait encore porter le T-shit à petites fleurs que le brun lui avait acheté.

Il lui manquait . Le brun pas le T-shirt. Il lui manquait. Depuis deux mois , il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Depuis ce réveil dans cette chambre inconnue mais chaleureuse . Cet adolescent le fixant . Ou plutôt cet adolescent mignon le fixant. Cet adolescent qui sentait comme lui et dont l'odeur était masqué par sa propre fragrance. Cet adolescent qui parlait trop mais qui savait se montrer posé et intelligent. Qui plaisantait mais jamais sans tomber dans l'absurde ou le ridicule. Cet adolescent qui lui tirait des sourires de je-ne-sais où. Son compagnon. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle. Cette envie irrépressible d'être avec lui , son bien-être dans ses bras , son rire incontrôlé à ses blagues , cette jalousie envers Malia. Il était amoureux du brun en temps qu'humain. Mais lorsque le brun était descendu des escaliers , délesté de son odeur , il avait été capturé par son essence , s'en était nourri et repu. L'odeur irrésistible qu'il dégageait , créée pour lui . Il avait trouvé son compagnon. Il avait trouvé Stiles.

**-Derek ?**

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et fourra au hasard des vêtements dans la valise.

**-J'arrive , je choisis mes vêtements !**

**-D'accord , ne traîne pas trop !**

**-Si je savais où on allait aussi !**

**-Ça gâcherait la surprise , on pourra toujours en racheter sur place !**

L'ancien Alpha non ressuscité sortit son portable et adressa un message où il exposait ses sentiments à l'égard du brun ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il partait et le fait qu'elle était hors de son contrôle. Il lui écrivit combien il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment que son loup le voulait également. Il voulait en écrire plus , mais des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et il se dépêcha de l'envoyer.

**-Derek ? Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ?**

Le regard du plus vieux tourna au bleu électrique en fixant le portable dans sa main.

**-Rien , je l'éteignais pour ne pas que l'on soit dérangés.**

**-On est toujours repérable grâce au GPS , donnes le moi !**

**-Mais..**

Un miroitement dans les yeux le dissuada de protester et il regarda son portable , se réduire en miettes sous les pieds de son désormais kidnapper.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le tableau était plein de photos , de flèches , de fil. Les fils rouges formaient un complexe réseau entre les différentes informations. Il y'en avait tellement , qu'on aurait pu se croire devant une carte routière. Les photographies n'étaient pas placées au hasard. Elles étaient toutes rattachées à une information qui était elle même rattachée à d'autres faits et documents. De toute sa carrière , le shérif n'avait jamais vu ça. Il y avait une logique inconnue dans l'organisation de son fils. Une logique qui leur échappait à tous. Même au poste , les informations n'étaient pas disposées de la même manière et certains documents n'apparaissaient que sur le tableau du brun. Des documents écrits dans une langue inconnue , sûrement du latin , dont les illustrations donnaient des frissons à l'adulte. L'instinct de père de l'homme lui criait de demander à Stiles de le déplacer , qu'il n'était pas sain , de se réveiller devant des corps sans vie , de travailler devant des corps sans vie , enfin voir des cadavres toute la journée , n'est pas sain pour un adolescent . Cependant , la partie shérif lui disait de ne rien faire et laisser Stiles gérer son enquête comme il l'entendait , sachant que l'adolescent avait sa propre technique.

L'homme regarda les deux lits vides de la chambre. Le lit de ses fils. Oui ses fils. Le loup avait d'abord été le dangereux Derek Hale , soupçonné de meurtres , puis il était devenu , Derek Hale dangereusement prêt d'adolescents , puis était devenu Derek l'adolescent , qu'il considérait comme son fils , qui avait affronté trop de choses pour son jeune âge , Derek celui avec qui il pouvait parler de baseball et avec qui il n'était pas obligé de suivre son régime . Celui avec qui il ne devait pas constamment se disputer pour obtenir quelque chose. Pas qu'il déteste cette partie teigneuse de Stiles , mais avec Derek c'était plus simple. Comme l'on ne pouvait comparer ses enfants , le shérif ne pouvait comparer Derek et Stiles. Il avait en quelque sorte adopté l'adolescent . Il pensait avoir affaire à un loup enragé , mais il était tombé sur un oiseau blessé. Et cela lui avait rappelé son fils après la mort de sa mère . Comme brisé . Sans sourire . Muet . Il était resté des mois épaules voûtés , yeux cernés. Regard vide et pieds traînants. Il avait perdu sa part d'innocence , bien qu'il le dissimulait sous ses rires et son flot de paroles. Mais l'homme pouvait le voir de par son manque de sommeil , où son expression douloureuse qu'il arborait lorsqu'il parvenait à le trouver .

Mais depuis que Derek était arrivé , l'adolescent avait changé. Ses sourires sonnaient plus vrais , son rire plus juste. Ses paroles étaient plus réfléchies. L'homme avait bien remarqué l'attitude de son fils . Son changement vestimentaire , discret mais présent. Ses mots étaient pesés , testés sur le bout de la langue , avant de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait relevé ses épaules , son dos était devenu plus droit , son regard plus tenu , plus fier . Lorsqu'il était à côté de Derek , il pouvait presque voir la confiance en soi qui envahissait son garçon. Et le shérif savait. Oh , il n'avait pas l'air très présent et observateur au premier abord mais il voyait et entendait tout . C'était son métier . Il avait compris le jour où il était rentré dans la chambre de son fils pour récupérer l'un de ses dossiers qu'il lui avait demandé d'étudier . Et il l'avait vu , cette expression détendue , aucune ride sur le visage . Il ne le voyait pas en entier son visage , il était à moitié enfoui dans le cou de l'ancien Alpha. Il n'y avait aucune domination , ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre comme les deux enfants fragiles qu'ils étaient , mais leur doigts entrelacés ne mentaient pas. Il y avait cette chose , comme s'ils étaient deux aimants qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient à la fois. Le lendemain , ils agissaient comme si de rien était . Comme des frères , des amis. Aucun geste tendre . Une tape sur l'épaule , une main dans les cheveux , mais rien de plus. Pas de caresse du bout des doigts , pas d'épaules qui se frôlent ou de regards en coin. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'alchimie entre eux.

La plus belle chose que le patriarche Stilinski n'eut jamais entendu , fut sûrement le rire que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient. Comme un écho l'un à l'autre , naturel . La plus belle chose que le patriarche Stilinski n'eut jamais vu , fut sûrement le regard brillant que les deux jeunes hommes s'échangeaient.

La plus belle chose que le patriarche Stilinski n'eut jamais senti , fut sûrement l'amour que les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient l'un envers l'autre . Car oui , Stiles était amoureux de Derek et Derek était amoureux de Stiles. Définitivement , il avait deux fils.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon** ?

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _  
_

**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :** Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :** Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :** Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :**** M.**

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes **M/M** . **Lemon **à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS **_(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Comment vous remercier du nombre de review que j'ai reçu , c'était tellement génial , je vous jure . À chaque fois que j'actualisais la page , une nouvelle apparaissait et non seulement sur A Kind Of Second Chance , mais aussi sur Stay High et Faites l'amour pas la guerre. Alors merci ! Merci à vous , à vous pour qui j'écris et pour qui j'essaie de rendre chaque chapitre meilleur que le précédent. Je vous aime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13.**

_"L'inconnu ne m'a jamais fait peur tant que tu étais derrière moi"_-Derek Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Son portable vibra mais Stiles ne bougea pas . Derek était parti. Vous avez déjà fait un château de cartes ? Vos mains tremblent sous la précision , votre souffle est retenu , la sueur coule le long de votre tempes. La dernière carte est entre vos doigts attendant d'être posée. La structure semble assez stable , pas un tremblement ne la parcoure . Vos mains s'approchent du sommet du château et la carte a presque rejoint sa place mais à ce moment , ce moment précis où vous pensez avoir gagné , la structure se met à trembler , le sol vibre et un coup de vent s'engouffre dans la pièce entraînant tout ce que vous avez construit au sol. Et là vous repensez au temps que vous avez passé à monter les cartes les unes sur les autres , et vous vous dites que tout ça n'était que du temps perdu. Et bien c'est ce que ressentait Stiles . Il avait passé tant de temps à construire cette relation avec Derek . À gagner sa confiance , son affection. Et Peter était arrivé , il avait soufflé leur relation. Il lui avait volé la dernière carte et piétiné toutes les autres. Il lui avait volé Derek. Et Stiles lui en voulait , il lui en voulait tellement. Peter avait été la cause de son mal. Il était celui qui avait provoqué ça. Il était le coupable , il devait payer. Sa main se porta a ses poches et en extirpa son portable. Lorsque le destinataire s'afficha sur son écran son souffle se coupa .

_**De Der à 6h13 :** Stiles ! Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveillé chez Peter , qui a maintenant presque la quarantaine et qui a l'air comme sorti de l'asile ? En fait ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance , je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Ouais , moi Derek Hale , je t'aime . C'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu dire comme ça. J'aurais voulu te faire la cour , ou du moins un peu , j'aurais voulu ce jeu de séduction entre nous mais je ne pense pas qu'on ai le temps. Je t'aime Stiles. Je t'aime et putain je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt . Je t'aime en tant qu'humain et je t'aime en tant que loup et la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver serait que tu m'aimes en retour. Je suis désolé de te le dire par sms , mais bon avec le temps qu'il nous reste.. Peter m'emmène. Je ne sais pas ou, je ne sais même pas pourquoi et j'ai honte de te dire que j'ai trop peur pour lui tenir tête. Ne cherche pas à nous retrouver Stiles , il est dangereux . Je t'aime , ton Grand Méchant Loup._

Les larmes du brun coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'ils ne puissent les retenir. Derek l'aimait . Il l'aimait et il était parti. Ses poings se crispèrent . Il ne laisserait pas Peter briser encore une fois le brun. Il avait eu trop de pouvoir sur lui et l'avait détruit . Des secondes chances , il en avait eu des tas , Derek lui n'en avait eu qu'une et Stiles se jura qu'elle ne serait pas gâchée.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Cela faisait des semaines que nous étions sur la route. Mes vêtements trop larges flottaient sur mes épaules. Une odeur désagréable envahissait l'habitacle. Notre dernière douche remontait à trois jours et il s'agissait juste de se passer un coup d'eau dans les toilettes insalubres d'une station essence. Mon regard sombre se posa sur les arbres qui défilaient devant mes yeux. J'avais demandé à Stiles de ne pas tenter de nous retrouver mais en mon for intérieur , j'avais espéré qu'il le fasse. Peter avait de plus en plus des moments de perte de contrôle. Lorsque mon regard se faisait lointain , ou que mon sourire se fannait , il rattachait toujours ça à la perte de mon compagnon et cela le rendait dingue. Pour lui , il était inconcevable d'aimer un humain. Si faibles , si inutilement faibles. Il les méprisait , les dénigrait . Ils n'avaient aucune qualité si ce n'était celle d'être chassée. Derek ne savait pas d'où venait cette répugnance. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes . Peter était allé au lycée. Il s'était fait des amis. Un groupe uni et soudé avec lequel il faisait les quatre-cent coups. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Peter aurait pu en vouloir à une espèce entière. Cependant il le faisait. Quelques fois , son regard devenait bleu électrique , il se garait , coupait le contact et défoulait ses muscles sur lui. La main du brun se posa sur son flanc. Le coup de griffes de Peter n'était pas encore guéri. Ses passages à tabac étaient de plus en plus fréquents et plus les coups étaient donnés , moins son corps parvenait à récupérer. Une chanson venait de débuter à la radio lorsque Peter se tourna vers lui , le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-Tu te souviens de celle là ? On l'écoutait tout le temps. On la chantait même en dormant . C'était un peu comme notre hymne. Tu te souviens ?**

Encore une fois , ce souvenir était fabriqué de toutes pièces. Cette musique datait d'i peine deux mois. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait bercé leur enfance. Mais Derek sourit , d'un sourire forcé.

**-Oui je me souviens , tu la chantais au pied de mon lit pendant que je lisais mes romans.**

Le plus vieux le fixa et son regard se fit lupin.

**-Tu ne te souviens pas , n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas ! Pourquoi tu me mens ! Sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? DE RIEN ! SUR QUOI TU M'AS MENTI ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Derek , tu dois l'apprendre. Saches que ça me fera plus de mal qu'à toi.**

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux. Les coups s'abattaient les uns après les autres et le loup pensa que si son oncle souffrait plus que lui alors sa douleur devait être incommensurable.

Il y a cette phrase qui dit qu'il faut savoir endurer la pluie pour connaître l'arc-en-ciel. Le loup espéra que le sien viendra . Encore plus brillant , plus coloré et plus beaux qu'on est jamais vu . Car la pluie était glacé , dure et tranchante. Comme une douche d'aconit.

Puis la douleur s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les yeux bleus électriques de son oncle étaient redevenus normaux , fixés sur la routes , ils semblaient attendre sa guérison pour se poser à nouveau sur lui. N'osant regarder leur monstruosité en face . Voir à quels point ils semblaient satiriques dans les prunelles pers du plus jeune.

Tout dans sa vie n'était plus que pièces de tissus décousus qu'il essayait de rassembler le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il y avait tellement de zone d'ombres. Tout le monde avait l'air d'en savoir plus que lui sur sa vie. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair , qu'il démêle les choses les unes des autres avant de pouvoir réellement se reconstruire , loin de Peter , aux côtés de Stiles. Derek ne cilla pas devant la route qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui. Il allait retrouver Stiles.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Un cri déchira l'air. Un cri de détresse. Un appel au secours dans la nuit. Des marches furent montés à toute vitesse. La porte fut ouverte et les bras du shérif vinrent serrer son fils en sueur. Il criait , se débattait encore prit dans ses rêves noirs. Il hurlait à la mort. Il hurlait de souffrance , appelait Derek. Son teint était pâle et maladif , ses lèvres d'un rose pâle saignait sous les coups de dents nerveux que le jeune homme donnait dedans pris dans ses terreurs nocturnes.

Le regard du brun lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit se tourna immédiatement vers le lit face à lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre en pleurs dans les bras de son père. Bon dieu que ça faisait mal. En médecine , en première année , la première chose que l'on apprend c'est que l'on a pas un temps illimité pour réanimer quelqu'un . Il y a un compte à rebours. Vous avez trois minutes pour faire repartir le cœur avant que de sérieux dommages ne s'opèrent sur le cerveau du patient. Au delà de ce temps , dans la majorité des cas , le patient souffre de séquelle irréversible . Lorsque l'on se marie , la séquelle de l'amour est définie comme la mort . "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" . Rien n'avait plus de sens que cette phrase à cet instant. Derek était parti , entre ses mains le cœur de Stiles battait mollement , perdant sa cadence effrénée au profit d'un mode économie d'énergie. Chaque secondes , chaque minutes , heures , jours qui le séparait de son âme-sœur le rapprochait de la séquelle imposée à savoir la mort. Oui , Stiles était en train de mourir. Mourir d'amour. De même que Derek. Ce n'était pas les coups répétés qui ralentissaient la guérison , mais plutôt son affaiblissement due à l'éloignement de son compagnon.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

_"**Je ne fais que te protéger , t'éviter de t'attacher trop et que votre séparation soit mortelle.**"_

Derek regarda son bras sur lesquels s'étalaient de profondes griffures. Le regard de Peter ne s'était toujours pas posé sur lui , mais la lune elle le veillait fidèlement. Il mourrait. On ne pas éviter la mortalité de la séparation. Faire confiance à la folie c'est être fou soi-même. Son oncle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas de compagnon . Il mourrait . Tué à petit feu par les kilomètres entre lui et son cœur. Sa peau se mouva lentement , les cellules de peaux s'attachant les unes aux autres , les morceaux de chairs s'accrochant pour ne pas se perdre de nouveau. Bientôt les griffures ne furent plus que cicatrices rosées. Il n'aurait pas dû les avoir , mais il savait que cela signifiait qu'il lui restait du temps. Un mois peut-être , deux en tout optimisme. Un mois en pleine santé , sans coup ni pertes de sang. Donc quelques semaines en compagnie de Peter.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Son fils venait de se rendormir . Le shérif était resté là , à fixer les somnifères sur la table de chevet de son fils , se demandant s'il devait les jeter. Il était vraiment nul comme père. Il laissait son fils vivre avec des photos de cadavres , laissait l'homme que son fils aimait se faire enlever par son psychopathe d'oncle , puis laissait son fils se shooter aux somnifères. Pas une seule fois , pas une seule durant ses longues nuits d'insomnies , Stiles n'avait eu recours aux pilules soporifiques. Mais cette fois , la détermination de Stiles semblait avoir flanché. Il ne mangeait plus , n'allait plus au lycée. Il passait ses journées à dormir . Parfois il passait de la conscience à l'inconscience sans s'en rendre compte. La réciproque était vrai et c'est toujours avec le même nom à la bouche que son fils refaisait surface. Ce n'était pas une amourette d'adolescent . Il en avait eu , il avait connu des ruptures plus ou moins difficiles et même lui un adolescent plus sensible que la moyenne , n'avait jamais été aussi mal en point. Le shérif avait du par deux fois laver son fils . Celui-ci n'avait presque plus de moments de lucidité. Il suivait un état végétatif et l'homme eut peur qu'un jour il rentre et que la poitrine de son fils ne soit plus soulevée par sa respiration haletante , qu'il sombre dans le comas. Il avait appelé Mélissa , celle-ci n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de confirmer son diagnostique. Stiles sombrait , lentement et irrévocablement vers l'inconscience totale. Aucune raison physique n'expliquait cet état et les deux adultes savait que rien de naturel n'avait à voir avec ça. Deaton fut bientôt au chevet du jeune homme. Le lien entre deux compagnons était tellement fort que l'un dépendait de l'autre. Comme-ci le cœur de l'un battait pour l'autre et inversement. En cas d'éloignement prolongé , de trahison , de mort ; l'autre moitié se laissait dépérir jusqu'au point culminant de la vie , à savoir la mort.

Non son fils ne finirait pas rongé par un amour impossible. Putain on était pas dans un remake de Roméo et Juliette . Derek allait revenir . Il allait le chercher , retourner la Terre entière pour le retrouver . Laisser les meurtriers tuer qui ils voulaient . Son fils était sa priorité. Fini de faire passer le boulot avant tout pour oublier. Oublier la perte de sa femme , la perte d'une partie de lui même. Car rien au monde ne pourrait le faire oublier la perte de son fils. La perte de cette partie de son cœur qui s'accrochait fermement à lui pour l'empêcher de sombrer lui aussi .

Ses mains se crispèrent et ses jointures blanchirent mais une main douce passa la barrière de ses muscles pour se caler dans la sienne. Mélissa lui sourit doucement avant de diriger son regard vers le lit où Scott était occupé à lire un comic à son meilleur ami endormi. Le shérif ne sut dire lequel des garçons elle regardait avec le plus d'affection. Elle aussi avait des enfants né d'un sang différent. La main de l'infirmière glissa contre la sienne et elle interpella Scott silencieusement , lui faisant signe de se retirer. Mélissa alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Stiles et Scott le suivit sans être gêné de ce geste tendre envers son ami. Il le considérait comme son frère . Un frère agaçant et bavard mais tellement vivant et tellement ...Stiles. Le brun prit le shérif dans ses bras et celui-ci le serra comme un fils. Sa famille s'agrandissait .Il jeta un regard à Mélissa qui regardait la scène. Il imagina Claudia assise près du lit à caresser les cheveux de son fils en le regardant se reconstruire petit à petit. Le brun s'écarta de lui et marmonna un "Bonne nuit shérif" . Mélissa déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils quittèrent tous deux la maison.

Le shérif s'assit au bord du lit et contempla son fils. La plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais faite . La chaire de sa chaire , le sang de son sang. Une partie de lui à l'extérieur. Il resta ainsi une heure , peut-être même deux. Une heure à faire rouler les mèches de cheveux de son fils entre ses doigts. À prier celui en qui il n'avait jamais plus cru après la mort de son fils. Le suppliant de lui laisser son fils. De laisser un ange sur terre. Car il lui en avait déjà pris un.

Le téléphone sonna en bas et l'adulte se leva mollement. Ses pieds se mirent automatiquement en marche. Il descendit l'escalier et regarda sans envie la pizza sur la table de la cuisine. Il aurait tout donné pour la partager avec Derek , la trier avec Stiles ou faire le concours de celui qui mangeait le plus de parts avec Scott. La sonnerie se fit plus insistante et le shérif décrocha le combiné en soupirant de lassitude.

**-Allô, ici John Stilinski !**

**-Shérif , c'est moi !**

**-Parrish ? Un problème ? Il y a eu une nouvelle victime ?**

**-C'est Chris Argent monsieur !**

* * *

Alors ?** Bon **/** Pas bon **?

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski

**Disclamer :** Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé :** Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?

**Nombre de chapitre :** Encore inconnu.

**Rythme de parution :** Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_

**Paring :**Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :** M.

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos review , je ne prendrai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui je ferais une réponse groupée au prochain chapitre qui paraîtra vendredi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14.**

_"Des fois je fais des cauchemars et tu n'es plus là , je préfère ne pas dormir que de vivre dans un monde sans toi"-_Stiles Stilisnki

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que la situation était au plus mal. Stiles n'émergeait que rarement de son inconscience et ses constantes vitales se détérioreraient peu à peu. De jour en jour. Scott n'avait plus ce calme et cette confiance en Derek. Depuis des jours il s'était plongé avec Lydia dans des ouvrages deux fois plus épais qu'un annuaire , desquels il ne sortait que par la force. Une fois , Liam avait rechape de peu au coup de griffe dont Scott avait failli le gratifier alors qu'il tentait de convaincre Scott de sortir de ses recherches pour se reposer un peu. Rien ne pouvait le calmer et finalement même Lydia partit.

Chris Argent avait été retrouvé inconscient chez lui une pointe de flèche en argent dans lequel était incrusté le sceau des Argents. Il était maintenant dans le comas . Il avait un léger, très léger croissant de lune tatoué sur la joue , les médecins l'avaient repéré durant la toilette , alors qu'ils le rasaient. Et ils étaient présentement dans un situation complexe. Ils avaient un Scott sur les nerfs , un Stiles et un Chris mal en point et une série de meurtre sur les bras , sans parlé d'un adolescent disparu avec son oncle ressuscité et potentiellement dangereux.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le soupir de Derek résonna dans la pièce, la crise était enfin terminée. Celle-ci avait été plus longue et plus intense que toutes les précédente. La panne de leur voiture y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse . Un mois que Derek était coincé avec Peter.

L'adolescent se traîna difficilement à la salle de bains et alors qu'il se déshabillait pour prendre une douche , il se surprit à contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour un loup-garou. Ses bras , son ventre , ses joues , ses pectoraux et plusieurs autres parties de son corps étaient jaunies. Les coups répétés ajoutés à la séparation de son âme-sœur freinaient voire empêchaient sa guérison , aussi bien lupine qu'humaine. Le brun passa prêt d'une heure à se laver, passant le gant avec précaution . Il n'avait jamais connu cette douceur , cette prévenance et il n'en avait jamais eu besoin mais quelque part ça lui avait manqué, seulement s'il pouvait l'avoir sans les coups qui pleuvaient avec elle. Lorsqu'il lava son sexe , celui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills , pas une érection n'était venue l'incommoder . Il n'avait que très peu de fois eu une réaction en pensant à Stiles , la plupart du temps , il ne pensait à rien de particulier et ça venait mais là plus rien. Loin de Stiles , plus rien chez lui ne fonctionnait. Le brun s'habilla rapidement. La seule chose positive dans ce voyage était ses fringues. Son oncle avait sorti cette carte bleu couleur or et lui avait ordonné d'aller prendre tout ce qui lui plaisait. Lorsque Derek jetait un œil au prix , Peter lâchait un grognement , alors Derek se laissa prendre au jeu et sans ses hématomes et autres séquelles de sa maltraitance , il aurait pu devenir mannequin tellement ses vêtements lui allaient bien.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et vit que son oncle s'était endormi dans l'un des feux lits qui composaient la pièce. Il rendait tellement mieux en ayant l'air mort. Derek se sentit coupable de se laisser aller à de telles pensées et préféra allumer la télé plutôt que de ressasser ses desseins meurtriers. Il aurait pu s'enfuir au oui bien sûr, mais son oncle l'aurait retrouvé grâce à son odorat et il n'aurait pu lui échapper, il pouvait à peine courir 5oo mètres sans s'essouffler. Huit heures du matin , des dessins animés sur toutes les chaines. Il repensa avec nostalgie comment Stiles et lui se battaient pour la télécommande. Le fils du shérif regardait les adaptations de ses comics en dessin-animé alors que lui préférait la chaine musique ou informations. Mais jamais au grand jamais , Stiles ne lui avait dit "je suis chez moi", il finissait toujours par céder lorsque Derek le menacer de l'obliger à regarder cet épisode maudit de Star Wars.

Derek opta pour la chaine informative où il écouta désintéressé des politiciens détourner les questions des journalistes , puis le présentateur prit une mine grave et changea de sujet. Un écran s'afficha et les yeux du loup s'écarquillèrent, c'était lui , il s'agissait de la photo qu'il avait prise avec Stiles et qu'ils avaient accrochée sur son écran d'ordinateur. Elle avait été recadrée de sorte à ce que l'on ne voit que lui mais on pouvait encore voir la main de Stiles qui entourait son épaule. Une alerte enlèvement. Des informations à son sujet défilaient tandis que le journaliste les énonçaient en voix off.

**-Le présumé kidnapper se trouve être l'oncle de l'enfant lui-même. Il est considéré comme dangereux et suivait ces deux dernières années , des soins psychiatrique pour schizophrénie. À l'heure où nous vous parlons , nous n'avons aucune information sur la localisation de l'adolescent mais son père adoptif , qui venait tout juste de recevoir l'agrément d'adoption est le shérif d'une petite ville de Californie et met tous les moyens qui sont en son pouvoir pour retrouver l'adolescent. Vous pouvez aider , ne tentez pas d'appréhender le suspect vous-même , contentez-vous d'un signalement au numéro qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran.**

Le shérif …son père adoptif ? Avait lancé un avis de recherche. Il avait fait ça pour lui ? Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent. Pour une fois dans sa putain de vie , il y avait quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui. Pour une fois depuis son réveil il était sûr d'une chose , quoiqu'il arrive , il avait une famille qui l'attendait. Il éteignit la télé et se tourna vers Peter , celui-ci était toujours endormi et semblait encore en avoir pour une heure ou deux. Sur la pointe des pieds , une idée vint s'immiscer dans son esprit . Il n'était qu'à dix minutes de la station essence la plus proche et très souvent , elles étaient équipées d'une télévision. Si quelqu'un pouvait le reconnaître et alerter quelqu'un alors il pourrait retrouver Stiles.

Le trajet fut long pour le loup-garou qui était habitué à la vitesse. Bientôt il se retrouva à l'intérieur du magasin. Il avait raison , il y avait bien une télévision au-dessus de la caisse , mais le gérant était plutôt affairé à jouer à un jeu sur son portable. Il scanna le magasin des yeux et remarqua qu'il était plutôt désert , peu de chance d'être reconnu. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux rayons lorsque la sonnette du magasin tinta.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Lydia je te dis qu'on a pas le temps ! Tu vois pas ? Il est en train de mourir Lyd !**

Lydia regarda son ami d'un air désolé. Elle aussi aurait aimé aider le brun mais elle savait que rien de bon n'était fait sans une bonne nuit de sommeil. Scott était de plus en plus instable , elle se demandait qui de Scott ou Stiles était le plus mal en point. Au moins Stiles dormait ce qui était très rare . Enfin dormait , juste un euphémisme pour dédramatiser la situation. Les griffes de Scott pointaient le bout de leur nez aléatoirement et allaient frotter les pages jaunies et fragiles des volumes anciens qui tapissaient leur table de travail. La rousse rentra la tête dans les épaules devant le bruit. Si jamais Scott perdait le contrôle et détruisait les ouvrages, tous leur espoirs seraient réduits à néant.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait résoudre Scott à agir contre sa volonté. Et il se trouvait que Lydia n'avait pas perdu son numéro.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Derek ?**

Le brun se retourna et tomba sur une femme , dans la vingtaine. Assez jolie , ses formes étaient moulées dans un perfecto noir et un jean slim de la même couleur. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient rejetés en arrière d'un air négligé , sauvage mais qui rajoutait du charme à la jeune femme. Ce fut ses yeux qui lui rappelèrent quelque chose . Un vert profond et brillant d'un je-ne-sais quoi qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu. Son regard se fit dur alors que les mots de Stiles résonnaient dans son esprit.

**-Kate.**

**-Tu te souviens de moi ?**

Elle avait cet air décontracté et touché , comme si le fait qu'elle passe de seize à vingt ans alors que lui restait au statut de lycéen ne soit pas étrange . Comme s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis des années et qu'ils se croisaient au hasard dans un supermarché. Attendez c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas réellement censé avoir seize ans , mais une vingtaine.

**-Bien sûr , même si dans mes souvenirs tu étais plus jeune , sans vouloir t'offenser.**

Son ton ne s'était pas réchauffé , ses yeux non plus mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de rire charmeuse et de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière.

**-Je ne suis pas offensé , ce n'est pas comme si j'avais perdu de mon charme. Bon sinon qu'est-ce-que tu es venu faire ici ?**

**-Oncle Peter dort , je venais chercher de quoi manger pour que tout soit prêt lorsqu'il se réveillera.**

**-Au rayon préservatif ?**

Le brun observa le rayon et vit en effet une ribambelle de boîtes vantant toutes une durée plus longue , un plaisir plus intense.

**-Non ça c'est pour moi !**

Il eut un sourire lorsque les sourcils parfaitement épilés de la jeune Argent se soulevèrent. Était-ce parce qu'il évoquait ouvertement sa vie sexuelle ou parce qu'il tenait une boîte de douze condoms XXL dans la main ?

Elle se pencha vers lui et son parfum envahit ses narines. Quelque chose d'animal. Pas un loup-garou mais pas loin. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer les narines. L'odeur de Stiles lui manquait , comme son ecstasy personnelle. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser et voulut se reculer mais elle se contenta d'attraper une paquet de serviettes hygiéniques.

**-Et ça c'est pour moi ! Tu es venu comment ?**

**-À pied .**

**-Je te ramène ?**

**-Ma mère m'a toujours déconseillé de monter avec des inconnus.**

**-Ta mère ..Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien...Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.**

Les yeux de Derek s'étrécirent et il ses griffes percèrent le paquet qu'il avait à la main rendant inutilisable les protections . Il le remit discrètement à sa place et en prit un autre.

**-Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir par toi-même ! Bon si ça ne te dérange pas je vais continuer mes courses.**

**-Pas du tout , je t'attends dehors !**

Derek fouilla le fond de ses poches et en extirpa dix dollars. Bon , ils n'allaient pas diner aux chandelles ce soir. Il acheta des sandwichs et des sodas avant de se diriger vers la caisse. L'alerte défilait en bas de l'écran mais encore une fois le gérant était focalisé sur son propre écran.

**-Euh excusez-moi ?**

**-Cette caisse est fermée , veuillez-vous adresser à la deuxième.**

Quelle amabilité et quel ton empli de gaieté !

**-Puis-je vous emprunter votre téléphone ?**

Le bouclé s'apprêtait à refuser mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus électriques de Derek et il lui tendit comme un automate.

Derek le prit entre ses griffes et composa le seul numéro qu'il avait retenu. Les tonalités furent au nombre de dix avant que le répondeur ne prennent le relais. Il voulut laisser un message mais un klaxon l'interrompit et il vit une voiture noire décapotable se garer devant le magasin , Kate Argent au volant. Il était dans la merde.

À une centaine de kilomètres de là , un clignotement rouge brillait dans la chambre noire de Stiles . Son portable qui avait glissé derrière la table de nuit à cause des vibrations ne fut pas décroché. Et la précieuse information qu'il contenait ne fut pas délivrée

**-Lydia je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irais pas…Isaac ?**

**-Salut.**

Les yeux du brun quittèrent pour la première fois son ouvrage depuis trois jours. L'odeur de Isaac l'avait tiré de ses réflexions. Le blond eut un sourire timide avant de marmonner un rapide **"Salut Scott !"**

**-Je sais que Lydia pense que je ne vais pas bien , mais je vais bien , je vais bien , mais Stiles lui ne ..**

**-Stop Scott , je ne suis pas là pour t'envoyer au lit !**

**-Tu ne l'es pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors pourquoi ?**

**-Deux paires d'yeux lupins valent mieux qu'une !**

Le basané sourit plongeant ses yeux directement dans ceux du blond.

**-Merci.**

Ils passèrent la journée à chercher , leur mains se frôlant lorsqu'ils tournaient simultanément les pages , un frisson parcourait alors leur corps. Les symptômes lupins de Scott ne réapparurent pas , entouré de l'odeur de Isaac , il se sentait comme apaisé.

**-Scott regardes là !**

Le noiraud s'empressa de jeter ses yeux sur le livre avant qu'une lueur d'espoir viennent habiter son regard.

**-Tu crois que …?**

**-C'est toujours quelque chose !**

Le blond se retrouva une fois de plus avec un brun câlin dans les bras , tétanisé. Il comprenait le bonheur du brun , ils avaient peut-être trouvé un sursis pour l'hyperactif.

**-Merci Isaac !**

Les mains du blond allèrent tâter le fond de ses poches et butter dans une boule de papier. Il l'agrippa entre ses doigts et Scott lui rendit sa liberté , se plongeant dans les écrits que Isaac lui avait indiqué. Ses doigts restèrent un instant immobile dans ses poches avant qu'ils ne laissent tomber la petite boule. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon** ?

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_

_**PS / Nouvelle fic à mon actif à savoir "Stiles et Derek , une infinité de points" Donnez vos avis !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre :**Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :**Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring :**Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! **100** ! Merci à tous !

Ceux qui ne commentent pas , une **review** ne prend pas longtemps et peut tenir en trois mots _**"Génial , j'adore"** _; **_"Nul , je déteste"_**.

**Ceux qui suivent cette fiction , je vous encourage à aller lire mon nouveau Sterek "Derek et Stiles , une infinité de points" , si le nombre de review me satisfait , un nouvel OS devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

_"Tu es heureux ou c'est parce qu'il est là que tu souris ?"_-Cora Hale _"Les deux vont ensemble"_ -Derek Hale

L'avion n'était définitivement pas fait pour les loups garous , tant de bruits , de monde réunit dans un même espace , la veille d'une pleine lune sonnait plus comme un appel au meurtre. Lorsqu'elle descendit de l'avion elle eut un soupir de soulagement malgré l'atmosphère bruyante de l'aéroport. Les gens courraient , leurs bagages les suivant fidèlement. Des bousculades , des appels à embarquement. La jeune femme sentit ses griffes érafler le cuir de son bagage à main. Elle sortit son passeport . Les autorités américaines étaient très à cheval depuis l'attentat du 11 septembre. On la bouscula de nombreuses fois , autant de fois où elle faillit perdre le contrôle. Ces gens étaient si pressés sans raison. Le temps , le temps dominait la société actuel. Chaque heure , chaque minute , chaque seconde valait son pesant d'or. Pour elle le temps signifiait , l'espace qui lui restait entre le moment présent et la mort de son frère. C'est à dire très peu. Elle avait des raisons d'être pressée. On l'appela au guichet pour vérifier son passeport et elle le tendit à la femme grisonnante qui le prit avec son ancien sourire d'hôtesse.

**-Cora Hale ?**

**-Oui c'est moi.**

**-Tout est en ordre, la compagnie Air America vous souhaite un bon séjour !**

Elle grogna un vague "merci" avant de franchir les portes de l'aéroport sans se retourner. Ça ne lui manquerait pas , tout ce bruit , cette agitation ..Un frisson de dégoût la parcourût. Depuis l'incendie , elle avaient développé de nombreuses phobies. L'agoraphobie , la peur de la foule ; la peur de s'attacher ; la peur des cris , la claustrophobie.. Elle ne les comptait plus. Mais la peur de perdre son frère avait dominé le reste et elle avait supporté , en silence , le supplice qu'était ce trajet. Elle hésita à appeler un taxi , mais elle avait déjà été assez enfermé pour la journée et elle préféra se dégourdir les jambes . Elle sortit de la ville et marcha quelques kilomètres , se faisant quelques fois klaxonner par de vieux pervers avant de s'enfoncer dans un bois. Son bagage à la main à l'épaule elle entreprit une course effrénée d'une trentaine de kilomètres à travers la forêt. Elle ne s'arrêta pas , ni pour boire , ni pour une pause. D'après Scott , Derek était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi l'entièreté de l'appel , mais le principal était là. Derek avait besoin d'elle. Pour une fois , depuis des mois , elle se sentait utile. Le soleil déclinait , quittant la cime des arbres pour aller caresser l'horizon. Des cris de klaxons l'avertirent qu'elle n'était plus très loin de la civilisation.

Elle déboucha dans un lieu désert et laissa sa mémoire trop longtemps mise en pause , refaire surface. Le square , leur terrain de jeu à elle et Laura , et plus rarement , beaucoup plus rarement , Derek. Elle regarda nostalgique , les balancelles et le tourniquet sur lesquels , les deux sœurs pouvaient passer des heures. Elle se souvint aussi des écureuils qu'elles "recueillait" et dont elle s'occupaient. Une fois , elle avait voulu faire prendre un bain à un nouveau venu , particulièrement nauséabond et pour ne pas se faire prendre par sa mère ; elle avait opté pour une casserole remplie d'eau sur le feu du réchaud de camping dans la cave. Elle se rappela avoir rigolé en voyant les bulles émerger à la surface de l'eau et avoir crié "Zaccuzi ! Zaccuzi !" . Enfin disons qu'elle méritait d'être poursuivie en justice par la SPA. Sa sœur avait été très en colère après cet épisode. Son écureuil préféré était mort.. Pinpin , ou bien était-ce donc Fifi , ou Plumette, ou Rouxette .. Oh mon dieu , combien en avaient-elles tué ?

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées , elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien avancé dans son chemin. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de chez Derek. C'était son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle pressa le pas. Son frère avait vraiment des goûts à la hauteur de sa joie de vivre. Une zone industrielle rien que ça , elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait choisi plus prêt d'un cimetière , à croire qu'elle le connaissait mal.

Elle arriva bientôt en bas de l'immeuble et grimaça . Elle se souvenait des escaliers. Interminables. Sadique de frère ! Et dire qu'il avait acheté l'immeuble entier. Tous ces appartement vides la déprimaient. Grâce à sa force héritées de ses gênes lupins , elle gravit sans mal , ou un peu moins de mal qu'un humain , les étages qui la séparait du loft de Derek. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut , elle ne prit la peine de frapper , sachant qu'elle serait repérée à son odeur. Elle ouvrit la porte du loft , et le retrouva tel qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Autant dire que les meubles n'étaient pas la grande priorité de son frère.

Seule une chose avait changé , l'odeur de Derek avait presque complètement disparue , engloutie par celle de Peter. Et le peu de fragrance qu'il en restait avait connu un subtil changement sur lequel elle ne sut mettre de mots. Toutefois , un autre changement s'était opéré et elle pouvait clairement le flairer. Un compagnon. Derek avait un compagnon. Avait-elle était la farce d'une blague pour lui annoncer un mariage à venir ?

**-Derek ?**

_Ouch et dieu créa le vent !_ Aucune réponse. Cependant elle entendit des mouvements à l'étage. Les bruits se rapprochèrent de l'escalier . Jusqu'à ce qu'une série de pas métallisés ne retentissent et que Scott et Isaac ne se retrouvent face à elle. Interrompaient-elle quelque chose ? Col de travers et joues rougies ,il y avait plus qu'une amitié là-dessous !

**-Désolé , je vous interromps peut-être ! Je pourrais revenir plus tard si vous voulez , c'est pas comme si j'avais fait six heures d'avion !**

L'ironie qui perçait dans sa phrase les piqua au vif et ils rougirent honteux.

**-Bon si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez appelé à part pour visiblement me parler du confort des lits de mon frère !**

La louve se délecta de la nouvelle vague de rouge qui envahirent les joues des deux loups face à elle. Ceux-ci se regardèrent gênés avant que Scott ne fasse rougeoyer ses yeux , plantés dans ceux ambres de Isaac.

_Ah, carrément plus que de l'amitié même !_ Scott avait eu ce geste destiné à rassurer son compagnon. Les yeux de l'Alpha ne servaient pas seulement à intimider ses Bêtas , mais aussi à calmer et rassurer son compagnon. Et Scott , sans s'en rendre compte venait de l'utiliser pour rassurer Isaac.

Le bêtas se redressa et la rougeur déserta ses joues. Il s'embarqua dans un discours expliquant la situation pendant que Scott , hochait la tête , et l'interrompait quelques fois pour préciser son récit.

Toutes les informations montèrent à son cerveau d'un seul coup et elle en resta muette sous le choc. Pas un son n'envahit la pièce , plongée désormais dans l'obscurité. Personne n'avait pensé à allumer la lumière , à quoi bon ? Leurs yeux de loups garous étaient parfaitement adaptés à cet obscurité et les néons blancs industriels ne feraient que rendre le loft , plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les seuls mots défilant dans l'esprit de Cora étaient : Peter, Derek , kidnapper , compagnon , éloignement , mort.

**-Qui ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Le compagnon de Derek , c'est qui ?**

Les deux loups se regardèrent et Cora se sentit une fois de plus , exclue ?

**-Alors ?**

**-Stiles.**

Cora ne put se sauver elle-même et un rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres , Stiles Stilinski , l'adolescent , hyperactif que Derek exécrait était son compagnon ? Son rire redoubla avant qu'elle ne repense à ce qu'il l'amenait ici.

**-Si vous ne savez pas où est Derek comment je le saurais ?**

**-C'est pas pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi ..C'est pour Stiles ?**

**-Quoi Stiles ?**

Le basané lui tendit une photocopie. Un des livres de Peter a ne pas en douter. La photographie en couleur , laissait voir le papier jauni. Le texte était illisible mais avait été réécrit en bas de la feuille , de manière plus lisible.

**-Je ne ferais pas ça ! Pas question que je passe tout mon temps et que j'aille même jusqu'à dormir avec ce gosse !**

**-Lui , il est bien resté enfermé avec toi dans une ambulance encerclé par une meute d'Alpha , alors que tu étais en train de mourir. Et s'il meurt , Derek mourra aussi , alors dépêches toi de faire ton choix.**

Scott lut dans son regard sa victoire mais attendit tout de même la confirmation de la jeune fille.

**-C'est OK , mais s'il n'arrêtes pas de parler comme un moulin à paroles , j'arrêtes tout , Derek ou pas Derek ! Compris ?**

Les deux loups savaient qu'elle ne le ferait pas peu importe le débit de parole du brun. Ils ne savaient même pas l'effet qu'allait avoir Cora sur lui. Il ne se réveillerait peut-être pas. Elle avait presque la même odeur que Derek et ça compenserait pour le moment . Ça pouvait améliorer son état autant que ça pouvait l'empirer.

**-Dans son état , il ne te parlera sûrement pas.**

Elle fronça les sourcils , intriguée mais ne dit rien de plus et suivit les deux adolescents vers la sortie. Avant de sortir complètement , elle glissa complètement sa main sous l'oreiller de son frère , là où elle savait que ça serait. Ses mains touchèrent le poil duveteux de la peluche et elle l'attrapa avant de le glisser dans son sac.

La ville défilaient devant les yeux de la louve , aussi vite que les souvenirs dans son esprit. Là , son premier baiser avec un certain Mark , il avait des bagues et lui avait arraché l'intérieur de la lèvre. Ça avait vite guéri mais ça l'avait tout de même refroidi. Là , c'est là qu'elle avait appris à faire du vélo , complètement désemparée sans sa supériorité lupine . Là , c'est là qu'elle avait enterré son cadre. À défaut de pouvoir enterrer sa famille. Il y avait cette photo , sur le dessus de la cheminée. Elle avait supporté les guirlandes le jour de Noël , les claquements de portes , les bagarres d'enfants. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans cette cave , Cora avait vu tout partir en fumée et en un instant , sans savoir comment , elle s'était retrouvée dans le salon. Sur le canapé , le tricot de sa mère s'enflammait . Et elle avait vu le cadre , qui une fois de plus supportait sa misère. Il supportait les flammes qui léchaient le mur . Elle l'avait attrapé et serré contre elle , alors que Peter l'entraînait vers l'extérieur. Sa maison était rongée par les flammes , sa famille rongée par leur gêne et elle même rongée par cette peine. Elle avait hurlé alors que Peter la retenait , l'empêchait de se ruer vers l'incendie. Peter , il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était déjà mort. Il agissait par automatisme , sans conviction ni présence. Sa tête était à demi brûlée , et son regard à demi-lupin. Il était devenu à demi-fou. Elle avait perdu sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas eu de cérémonie. Et même si elle ne croyait pas en Dieu , elle aurait aimé avoir tout ce cérémonial pour eux. Quelques jours plus tard , elle s'était levée de son lit d'hôpital et avait fui par la fenêtre son cadre caché sous sa blouse. Elle avait cherché le coin idéal et s'était rappelé cet endroit. C'était un restaurant où elle fêtait chaque année son anniversaire entourée de toute la meute. Derek ne l'aimait pas spécialement à cause des grandes peluches qui servaient les repas et de cet excès de joie et bonne humeur. En fait il détestait être obligé de chanter avec eux la chanson spéciale anniversaire dont les paroles plus ridicules les unes que les autres ne lui donnait qu'une envie. Se pendre avec le fil du micro.

Elle sourit tristement à la vitre derrière laquelle les arbres défilaient désormais. Bientôt , ils arrivèrent à destination. La maison du shérif était illuminée , le rez-de-chaussé tout du moins. Ils entrèrent rapidement , sans prendre la peine de frapper. Cora qui avançait la première put apercevoir le shérif et Mélissa à table , un mazagran chacun , devant eux. Leurs mains étaient jointes , mais lorsque le bruit de la porte d'entrée retentit , il s'empressèrent de cesser le contact. Mélissa rabattit son gilet en laine autour de sa taille fine alors que la tête de son fils passait par l'embrasure de la cuisine .

**-Alors du nouveau ?**

Le shérif pointa d'un signe de tête , le portable sur la table . C'était celui de Stiles et un petit point rouge clignotait en haut de l'écran.

**-Derek ?**

**-On ne sait pas . Il y a un code.**

Le brun attrapa le portable de son ami et demanda la permission au shérif pour essayer . Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête et Scott s'intéressa à l'appareil. Le shérif avait déjà utilisé trois essais sur les dix. Arrivé à six , il s'arrêta pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Une minute passa , puis deux et trois avant sa prochaine tentative. Un petit bruit résonna dans la pièce alors que le fond d'écran s'affichait. On pouvait y voir Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bains. Tous deux avaient le bas du visage enduit de mousse à raser. Enfin Derek , l'avait étalé pour se raser et Stiles avait tenté la barbe du père Noël , un peu raté puisque des noisettes du produit retombaient sur son T-Shirt bleu nuit. On pouvait distinguer un sourire amusé sous la mousse ornant le visage de l'ancien Alpha alors que Stiles semblait enchaîner les pitreries. Scott n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il semblait proche et maintenant que Derek était parti , tout semblait évident.

Scott détacha ses yeux du fond d'écran et alla consulter les messages. Il s'agissait de sa messagerie vocale. Quelqu'un avait tenté de joindre Stiles , le message disait qu'il avait laissé un message de trois secondes.

L'Alpha s'empressa de taper le numéro de la messagerie. C'était très flou et confus.

**-Alors ?**

**-Je ne sais pas , il y a un bruit de métal , on entend une voix et puis ça raccroche. Peut-être une erreur..**

**-C'est toujours quelque chose à exploiter , on essaiera de rappeler demain !**

Le regard du shérif tout en parlant , s'était posé sur Cora . Celle-ci baissa la tête intimidée . Elle portait encore des couches , que l'homme était déjà shérif.

**-Bonsoir shérif.**

**-Appelles moi John ! Tu as tellement grandi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu , tu étais une adolescente de quinze ans dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tu n'y est pas restée très longtemps d'ailleurs.**

Le regard lourd de reproches du shérif la fit baisser la tête vers ses chaussures . Le shérif avait eu des problèmes après sa fuite . Il avait été le dernier à l'avoir vu et beaucoup avait cru à une autre version que la fuite.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle vit Scott qui lui demandait d'un signe de tête de la suivre . Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et Cora vit ce que voulait dire Scott. Le jeune homme était comme un caméléon sur les draps blancs. Des tuyaux partaient de perfusions jusqu'à son bras. Des électrodes le reliaient à une multitude de machines dont une calculant son rythme cardiaque. Qui était très faible , à tel point que Cora pouvait à peine l'entendre. La table de nuit à côté du lit de Stiles avait été décalé pour permettre l'installation des machines et leur branchement . La jeune femme observa attentivement les traits du jeune homme. Ils étaient tirés et douloureux. Son sommeil ne semblait pas être une partie de plaisir. Cora ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir sur le lit et de poser sa main sur celle de Stiles. Elle était froide . Savoir que Stiles était le compagnon de son frère avait été un choc pour la jeune fille , mais c'était désormais comme une évidence. L'adolescent ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber , malgré le danger , les insultes , les coups . Il n'avait pas bronché et était resté. Il n'avait rien demandé en retour , pas même un merci ou l'amitié du plus vieux. Il méritait Derek , il en était digne.

Le regard de la jeune femme divagua et alla se poser sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle s'approcha de la photo avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle la détacha et la montra à Scott qui résuma la situation en un mot.

**-Kate.**

Son frère ressemblait à celui qu'elle avait connu. À un adolescent. Seulement quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être était-ce ce sourire qui ornait ses lèvres et qui lui allait si bien. Sa main était enfouie dans les cheveux de Stiles et redressait ses cheveux sur sa tête . Celui-ci affichait un air faussement surpris ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Son bras était passé autour des épaules de Derek . L'autre pointait le visage de Derek du doigt. Le loup était complètement absorbé dans sa contemplation du brun ne semblant pas voir le doigt accusateur. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Non , ils étaient heureux . Et c'est pour cela que Stiles méritait son frère . Pour ce sourire et cette insouciance auxquels n'avaient jamais eu le droit le plus vieux. Et Cora pouvait contribuer à ce bonheur , en gardant Stiles en vie. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle était là . Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

**-C'était quoi le mot de passe de Stiles ?**

Le brun se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste avant de chuchoter mais toujours perceptiblement.

**-Sourwolf.**

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas Bon** ?

_**~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :**Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer :**Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé :**Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre :**Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution :** Aléatoire  
**Paring :**Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos review , j'y répondrais demain.

Commentez nombreux ! Un OS dans le semaine si vous commentez "Derek et Stiles , une infinité de points"

Je dédicace ce chapitre au groupe facebook "Sterek France"

Prochain chapitre mercredi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16.**

_"Le destin est une pute qu'on baise en étant tous les deux"-Derek Hale_

Il s'était fait avoir. En beauté. Quel aurait été la probabilité de croiser la chasseuse qui avait anéanti sa famille par hasard dans le supermarché d'une station essence. La réponse était simple. Aucune. Si bien qu'il ne fut presque pas étonné lorsqu'elle le conduit directement à leur chambre d'hôtel sans lui en avoir demandé la direction. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent , Derek serra très fort le sac plastiques contenant les vivres , espérant que son oncle croirait à son histoire et ne chercherai pas une fois de plus à le "punir". Mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produit. Lorsqu'il arriva l'adulte était d'excellente humeur. Il ne fut même pas surpris de la présence de Kate , qu'il salua chaudement , trop peut-être. Ils déballèrent les courses et le plus vieux arqua un sourcil malicieux face à la boîte de condoms.

**-Alors Derek , on a repéré une petite louve ?**

L'adolescent faillit grimacer. Il faillit rappeler à son oncle le fait qu'il avait déjà un compagnon , mais il savait quelle serait sa réaction . Il se contenta de mordre dans son sandwich et de hausser les épaules.

**-On ne sait jamais ça pourrait servir ! Et toi pourquoi tu es d'aussi bonne humeur ..une louve ?**

**-Je nous ai trouvé une maison !**

**-Quoi ? Où ça ?**

Sa voix paniquée était passée comme de l'excitation aux yeux de Peter qui s'extasiait sur leur nouvelle vie de famille , les yeux dans le vague.

Kate sourit et prit la main de Peter dans la sienne. Comme une épouse partageant la gaieté de son mari. Seulement ses yeux étaient durs et calculateurs. Elle profitait de la folie de Peter et Derek se dit que dans un sens pendant ce temps-là, elle ne faisait de mal à personne d'autre.

Derek se mordit la langue mais ça n'empêcha aucunement cette phrase suicidaire de s'échapper de sa bouche.

**-Et..et Beacon Hills ?**

Les yeux son oncle se dardèrent sur lui , la folie les emplissant .

**-Quoi Beacon Hills ? Tu n'es pas content ? De ce que j'ai ramé à construire pour nous ? Ça ne te suffit pas ? Il faut peut-être que je tue cet humain pour que tu comprennes que je fais ça pour toi ?**

**-Il meurt déjà.**

La porte claqua derrière . Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça. Tenir tête au monstre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une relation normale où il aurait le droit d'élever la voix pouvait encore exister entre lui et son oncle. Et il avait raison. C'est ce que lui rappela longuement Peter.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le shérif sentait son nez s'humidifier à, tellement son visage était prêt de son café . Cela faisait deux jours que Cora était là et pas de changement. Seul son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré ce qu'on pouvait entendre par les sons stridents qu'émettait le moniteur.

La fatigue était présente sur tous les visages. Mélissa dormait désormais dans la chambre du shérif alors que lui endurait la dureté du canapé. Scott dormait dans le lit de Derek et Cora malgré ses grimaces avait pris place aux côtés de Stiles. Un pas lourd retentit dans les escaliers et le shérif jeta un coup d'œil à journal. Les premiers titres étaient des plus alarmant. On parlait d'une hausse du taux de mortalité à Beacon Hills. En effet , trois victimes s'étaient rajoutées à la liste déjà trop longue au gout du shérif. La porte du frigo s'ouvrit en un grincement et le shérif marmonna un bonjour à la personne matinale , toujours plongé dans son journal.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et entendit un verre claquer contre le marbre gris de l'ilot central de la cuisine. Il leva la tête et sa tasse alla se fracasser sur le sol de la salle à manger.

**-Stiles ?**

Ce dernier semblait encore endormi , son verre de jus d'orange à la main. L'adulte ne se préoccupa pas des débris de verre sur le sol et alla serrer son fils confus dans ses bras.

**-Papa ?**

**-Tu es là. Tu vas bien !**

**-Oui je suis là et ça irai sûrement mieux si je pouvais respirer !**

**-Tu te sens bien ? Tu ..**

**-Je vais bien , je…juste , où est Derek ?**

**-Je .. Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

**-Si mais ..il n'est pas revenu ? J'ai cru que , enfin son odeur , je..**

**-Il n'est pas là , mais on a une piste , on va le retrouver , je te promets !**

Les yeux de Stiles étaient deveninrent flous. Les larmes qui envahissaient son regard menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment .

Alors que l'hyperactif allait ajouter quelque chose , Cora descendit les escaliers , vêtues d'une des chemises de Stiles qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent, souriante , déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lancer d'une voix joyeuse :

**-Merci pour hier soir c'était génial !**

Le regard du shérif passa de Cora à Stiles avec incompréhension mais le brun eut un mouvement de main pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

L'homme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son fils était vivant. Ça avait marché ! Mais il savait aussi que c'était temporaire. Malgré ses sens humains , son corps se lasserait bien vite de l'odeur de Cora , pas assez puissante et attractive pour le garder en vie. Bientôt il fallut qu'il parte travailler et c'est avec difficulté qu'il quitta son fils. Celui-ci qui le suivit d'ailleurs tout habillé , alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. L'adulte eut toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de rester à la maison , ce ne fut qu'en le menaçant de ne plus lui donner d'informations sur Derek que son fils céda , non sans un regard douloureux. Il rejoint la maison , les épaules voûtées , mais le shérif le préférait en colère contre lui et bien vivant , plutôt que tout simplement mort d'épuisement .

Le shérif revint ce soir là avec une bonne nouvelle. Ils avaient rappelé l'homme qui avait tenté de joindre Stiles et celui-ci avait bien prêté son téléphone à un adolescent. _"Pas cool le gosse"_ lui avait-il dit. Ils avaient rapidement pris les coordonnées de la station service et les avaient recoupé avec les hôtels et motels du coin. L'homme leur avait dit que _"le gamin était à pieds mais il reparti en voiture avec une jolie gonzesse"_ , le shérif avait donc ciblé uniquement les motels assez proches pour que Derek puisse s'y rendre en marchant. Et ils en avaient donc trois. Stiles était déjà en voiture mais encore une fois son père dut lui faire entendre raison. Ce n'était pas dans la précipitation qu'ils allaient retrouver l'adolescent. Ils y gagneraient plus à partir demain très tôt et bien préparés. La maison des Stilinski resta illuminée un bonne partie de la nuit alors que tous s'affairaient à préparer leur intervention.

Le lendemain matin pour Stiles fut 4h du matin. Il fut habillé et préparé en un clin d'œil. Le coma n'avait laissé comme séquelle qu'une fatigue que le sommeil ne pouvez effacer. Il se prépara puis descendit et remplit la glacière avec les pain de glace puis y enfourna les sandwiches et les boissons qu'ils avaient préparés la veille. La maison s'éveilla réellement vers 5h . Tout le monde s'anima et s'affaira autour de la voiture pour y charger tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Lydia arriva , accompagnée de Parrish , de même que Liam et Kira . Scott lui était déjà sur place et alla chercher Malia pendant que tous déjeunait dans la cuisine. Stiles fut bien sûr content de retrouver ses amis qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de quitter , mais ils les trouvaient un peu étouffant à le materner comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il les pressa , peut-être trop au regard courroucé de Lydia dont la moitié de la moitié de croissant qu'elle comptait manger était resté à l'attendre sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Stiles la poussait dans la voiture. Mais il n'y avait pas que le pauvre croissant qui attendait , Derek l'attendait lui. Il le savait. Il le sentait.

Bientôt ils furent tous là et les deux voitures nécessaire à leur expédition filèrent à toute allure l'une derrière l'autre sur l'autoroute. La station essence se situait à environ quatre heures de route. Interminables.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

De son côté Derek prolongeait son sommeil autant qu'il le pouvait. Kate l'avait regardé. Il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle se lime les ongles pendant qu'il se faisait tabasser. Deux jours étaient passés depuis son passage à tabac et ses plaies étaient toujours ouvertes. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile . De tenir. Sans Stiles. Chacune de ses pensées partait vers le brun mais chacune de ses paroles devait contredire ce fait. Il n'était plus lui. Chaque parole était comme pré-enregistré et il avait peur de laisser cet automatisme prendre le dessus et de sombrer dans la folie comme Peter. Chaque jour devenait de plus en plus difficile. Les accès de colère de l'ancien Alpha était de plus en plus rapprochés. Seulement il ne se défoulai pas sur Derek . Le jeune loup était à l'image de ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de ça les journaux parlaient d'attaques d'animaux sauvages. Il y eut ce jour que d'autres appellent hier où Peter rentra dans leur chambre , un sourire de forcené aux lèvres. Derek l'avait intensément regardé et les yeux de son oncle avaient été comme un rougeoiement dans l'obscurité. Il allait mourir. C'était certain. Avec Peter en Alpha , une seule erreur lui serait fatale. Depuis , c'est à dire depuis 24h , chaque minute lui paraissait une heure. Une heure le séparant de la mort. Il était terrorisé. Il s'était tournée vers Kate , même elle lui paraissait rassurante , il avait espéré de la pitié , du soutien , rien. Elle était tournée vers l'Alpha , le regard excité , concupiscent. Entre une nymphomane et un schizophrène sociopathe , entre le jaguar et le loup il était piégé.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur son réveil et il soupira 6h du matin. Il avait de la chance d'être parvenu à trouver le sommeil au moins pour quelques heures. Cependant il ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles , enfin , il ne dormait plus sur ses deux oreilles. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dormir plus , mais quelque chose dans son ventre l'avait réveillé. Comme un feu qui s'était allumé , le sentiment brûlant que quelque chose allait se passer . Seulement , il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Lorsqu'il se leva il vit que les lits de Kate et Peter étaient vides. Encore une fois il pourrait s'échapper , mais dans son état , il n'irait pas très loin et si Peter le retrouvait , il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Il se retrouva face à son reflet dans la salle de bains. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était lui ou le miroir qui était brisé. Il ne serait définitivement pas mannequin. Chaque partie de son corps avait connu les mains caleuses et dures de son oncle . Presque toute , heureusement pour lui , pour sa santé mentale. Il n'avait jamais été abusé sexuellement. Chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse et les larmes roulèrent malgré lui presque plus abondamment que l'eau chaude de la douche qui glissait sur sa peau. Il n'y eut pas de douceur. Il serra les dents en se frottant frénétiquement avec son gant de toilettes. Ses plaies se rouvrirent et il ne prit pas le temps de souffrir qu'il pointait déjà la poire de douche dessus. Il voulait se purifier. De cette maltraitance , de cette folie. Il sentait que Stiles lui échappait , il le savait. Et autant il aurait pu endurer des milliers de jours pour Stiles , autant si celui-ci mourrait de son absence , il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas comment un amour qu'il n'avait jamais avoué pouvait être aussi intense , aussi assassin. Il ne l'avait même pas revendiqué et pourtant le lien était là tangible et puissant. Et plus ils s'éloignaient loin l'un de l'autre , plus la corde autour de leur cou se resserrait.

Ses larmes ne furent plus que due à la douleur d'être loin de son compagnon. Il revoyait tous leur moments ensemble , bien qu'innocents ils semblaient si amoureux. Il espérait qu'ils le soient car il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la confirmation de Stiles. Le jeune homme ne le cherchait peut-être même pas , peut-être que seul le shérif se préoccupait de lui . Peut-être était-il le seul à mourir pour cet amour invivable.

Il écourta sa douche. Il écourta son moment de faiblesse . Il sortit et revêtit ses vêtement qui n'avaient plus l'air aussi classe sur son corps bleuit et alluma les informations. Son avis de recherche ne vint plus . Il en avait besoin pourtant , de savoir qu'on le cherchait , d'entendre les mots dit avec peine du présentateur , d'entendre les mots _"adoption"_ ou encore _"père adoptif"_. Mais rien ne vint. Une possible séparation de l'Angleterre et de l'Écosse , des politiciens qui sortaient sans encombre d'affaire sales. C'était tout. Alors Derek attendit , grimaçant sous le feu qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

On aurait pu penser que quatre heures de routes avec Stiles seraient remplis de ces chansons chantées à tue-têtes mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce pesant silence. Une des mains du shérif quitta le volant et alla serrer le bras de son fils.

**-On va le retrouver !**

Le brun se tourna vers lui et il n'y eut aucune gêne ou honte dans ce moment. Pas de choc , de cris de larmes .

**-Je l'aime papa.**

**-Je sais.**

Ce n'était pas un coming-out. C'était mettre des mots sur une évidence. À l'arrière Cora , Scott et Liam se regardèrent. Désolés. Quand le destin s'était acharné sur les deux jeunes hommes , il avait décidé de leur jouer un ultime coup de pute qui pourrait leur coûter la vie. On dit que les meilleures choses ne viennent pas sans mal. Stiles et Derek connaîtrons sûrement une vie fabuleuse après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent à la station essence . Le shérif alla brièvement interroger le gérant pour être sûr que le signalement donné était bien celui de Derek. Armé de son badge il put prendre connaissance des bandes de vidéo-surveillance. Il y reconnut sans mal son désormais fils adoptif qui fut vite rejoint par Kate. Leur discussion n'avait pas l'air enjouée , ils discutèrent quelque minute avant que la chasseuse ne parte. Derek se dirigea vers la caisse et s'adressa au gérant qui lui tendit son portable. Il attendit quelques minutes le portable à l'oreille avant de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur , de raccrocher avant de payer ses achats et sortir.

Grâce au caméras de la pompe à essence il put voir quelle direction prenait la voiture et ainsi éliminer un môtel. N'en restait que deux. Leur groupe se sépara en deux et chacun partit dans une direction différente.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour le groupe de Stiles pour atteindre leur destination.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Derek savait désormais son pressentiment réalisé , des bagages , ils partaient aujourd'hui , encore plus loin de Stiles. Leur voiture avait été réparée et ils pouvaient désormais reprendre la route. Il était _"10h12"_ et Peter chargeait les bagages dans le coffre , Kate était assise à l'avant et avait une fois de plus un air ennuyait sur le visage. Derek avait son sac de voyage à la main et attendait que son oncle libère la place pour y glisser son bagage. Une voiture se gara dans un crissement de pneus sur le parking et une odeur envahit l'air. Comme au ralenti il vit les passagers sortir de la voiture. Liam , Scott , Cora , le shérif et...Lui. Lui qui semblait amaigri et pâle , les yeux cernés , les veines tatoués sur la peau. Il semblait avoir souffert lui aussi. Son odeur était toujours aussi puissante et totalement délestée de la sienne. Il le regarda , ses yeux noisettes plantés dans les siens. Il s'avança vers lui , à demi-courant , comme pressé et Derek ne put bouger , son oncle s'était placé devant lui , coupant l'accès à l'hyperactif . Il vit sur le profil de son oncle que son visage s'était transformé. Le monstre était de sortie. Avait-il déjà été enfermé. Le shérif sortit les armes de son coffres et le pointa sur Peter. Kate avait toujours cet air désintéressé si agaçant. Derek voulait toucher son compagnon , il voulait..

**-Hale , rendez-moi mon fils avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que nous regretterions tous deux.**

**-Votre fils ? Il est à moi ! À moi ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pathétique humain , vous n'êtes rien. **

Une balle sortit du canon de l'arme de l'homme de loi et alla se loger dans l'épaule de Peter. Il ne la sentit pas ou il n'eut pas l'air de la sentir et se jeta sur le shérif , l'envoyant balader d'un coup de griffes à quelques mètres de là. Il voulut retourner à sa victime , mais déjà Liam , Cora et Scott étaient sur lui. Cora vengeait sa soeur , Scott son frère et Liam ses amis. Les coups s'enchaînait et les bêtas avaient le dessus sur l'Alpha , seulement celui-ci sentant sa défaite déposa une griffe aiguisée sur la peau fragile du cou de Stiles.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** /** Pas bon** ?

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning :**Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur toutes mes fics. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cliquez sur mon nom et retrouvez toutes mes fics. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour faire sourire votre humble auteur qui vous rendra le sourire avec ce chapitre.

**Merci à tous ceux qui :**

**-M'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris**

**-Fic Favoris**

**-Qui suivent la fiction.**

**-Et à tous mes amis avec qui on se tape des mégas discut' en réponse aux reviews et sur le groupe Sterek France facebook !**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Harlequins , une amie qui écrit si bien et à tant d'autres que je ne peux pas citer tellement ils sont nombreux !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17.**

_« -Et quelle était l'ancre de Derek ?_

_« -Jusqu'à présent c'était la colère et la douleur mais je suppose que ton nom n'est ni Douleur , ni Colère ?»_ - Stiles Stilinski à Talia Hale

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

La peau de son cou palpitait contre la griffe que Peter avait placé contre sa carotide. Un coup sec et il était mort.

Il regarda les yeux de Derek. Il semblait paralysé et sa bouche ouverte était la parfaite démonstration de son impuissance. Lui non plus n'avait rien pu faire lorsque son père avait été projeté par la poigne puissante de l'Alpha. Lui aussi était resté paralysé en contemplant son père sur le sol , nourrissant le macadam de son sang. Ses amis avaient été plus réactifs et avaient tenté d'appréhender Peter . Ils avaient presque réussi. Presque , comme le démontrait la griffe dans son cou. Encore une fois , il restait le faible humain handicapant le reste de la meute. Derek allait peut-être mourir par sa faute. Non , à la vue des bleus visibles sur chaque centimètre de sa peau , il allait mourir s'il le laissait au mains de Peter. De même , que lui allait mourir , s'il restait prisonnier de ses mains.

Les yeux de l'hyperactif se rivèrent dans ceux du brun et il lui articula un **"Je t'aime"**. Il devait savoir , au moins s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. L'attitude du brun changea du tout au tout. De paniqué il passa à déterminé et doté d'une rapidité inouïe , ce fut Kate qu'il attrapa et qu'il menaça une griffe contre la carotide. Un rapide mouvement de main et elle était morte. Si seulement la réciproque avec Stiles n'avait pas été vraie. Les yeux de son oncle , monstrueux repassèrent à un éclat moins furieux. Son visage déformé par le loup qui essayait de percer sa peau se fit plus calme , plus bêta qu'humain , mais plus calme.

**-Lâches-là Derek !**

**-Lâches-le d'abord !**

**-Lâches-là et je le relâcherai après, promis.**

**-Pourquoi je te croirais ?**

**-Parce que je suis ton oncle !**

**-Mon oncle ne m'aurait pas battu , il ne m'aurait pas séparé de mon compagnon !**

À la mention de compagnon , Derek vit les yeux de Stiles s'écarquiller . Il lui adressa un regard qui il le savait n'était pas la hauteur de tout ce qu'il voulait dire, mais qui était déjà un bon début.

**-Ce misérable humain n'est pas ton compagnon ! Il n'est pas assez fort , il est faible. Il ne pourra pas nous défendre !**

**-Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis le feu au manoir. Ce n'est pas lui qui a détruit notre famille. Maman ..Talia disait que le compagnon ne fait qu'ajouter sa force mentale à notre force physique . Mais c'est faux. Sans lui je meurs .**

Peter n'avait eu aucune réaction face à sa tirade. Le brun avait cru apercevoir une lueur de lucidité à la mention de sa mère, mais l'instant d'après, il pensait l'avoir rêvé tellement ça avait été bref. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux du fils du shérif , il était pâle, plus pâle qu'à son arrivé. Stiles le vit esquisser un sourire faible avant qu'il ne s'évanouissent dans les bras de l'Alpha.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Son esprit avait pris le rideau. Être prêt de Derek n'avait pas suffi à ce stade du manque . Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse rêver durant un évanouissement mais c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Un frisson parcourut son corps de long en large. Le froid mordait sa peau et il remarqua qu'il n'était seulement vêtu que d'un short large. La pulpe de sa peau s'était muée en des millions de petite billes de chairs. Une bourrasque s'infiltra à travers les bois et alla s'écraser contre lui. Il n'aurait su dire exactement où il était mais il savait que le seul moyen de ne pas mourir de froid serait de bouger. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses pieds se mirent en marche contre son gré , l'entraînant droit devant à travers les bois. Il marcha longtemps , autant qu'il puisse en juger. Sa plante des pieds le faisait souffrir , elle était noircie et des épines de pins s'y était colée de même que sur l'entièreté de son talon. Bientôt les arbres serrés en rang d'armée s'écartèrent pour déboucher sur une immense cour. Peu entretenue, elle était la parfaite synthèse de la forêt et de la civilisation. Un manoir était comme tombé du ciel au milieu de l'immense clairière. Une route de gravier y partait et allait s'enfoncer dans la forêt noire à quelques mètres de lui. Malgré son isolement , elle paraissait accueillante et pleine de vie . La balancelle sur le perron et les quelques jouets dans la cour en était la parfaite démonstration. Stiles s'approcha , mais toujours aucun son ne filtrait de l'habitation. Arrivé devant la porte , il hésita à frapper en prenant conscience de sa tenue légère mais après tout , si tout cela était un rêve et s'il avait la chance de s'expliquer , les habitants ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur . Alors qu'il allait frapper l'anneau que le lion tenait dans la gueule contre la porte , celle-ci s'ouvrit sans nul trace de vie derrière elle. _Allez , ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Le pire qui puisse m'arriver serait de me réveiller , ou plutôt d'avoir une crise cardiaque dans mon sommeil tellement je meurs de peur , ce qui serait bête parce que ce ne serait pas réel et surtout.. Attends Stiles , reconcentres-toi !_

Il esquissa un pas vers l'intérieur et aussitôt le hall noir s'illumina. Chaleureux. De nombreuses lampes et autres luminaires chaud illuminait la pièce et cela rendait le lieu moins effrayant , voire rassurant. Il s'avança dans la demeure et ne sachant quoi dire il lança un "Hé ho" mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tendit l'oreille et pu percevoir un tapotement régulier en provenance de la gauche , il s'y dirigea donc , sans savoir ce qu'il comptait y trouver. Il entrait dans une maison , à moitié nu , comme si elle était abandonnée. La pièce à sa gauche se trouvait être la cuisine et elle lui paraissait immense. Tout en marbre elle comprenait un large plan de travail ainsi qu'un îlot central entouré d'une multitude de tabourets.

**-Je t'attendais.**

La voix l'avait pris par surprise , il fit volte-face et croisa le regard pers d'une femme. Elle était derrière l'îlot et dans sa main se trouvait l'arme cliché de toute ménagère : le rouleau à pâtisseries. Son air rappelait quelqu'un à Stiles mais il n'aurait su dire qui.

**-Vous..vous me connaissez ?**

La femme eut un tendre sourire et repoussa ses cheveux châtain en arrière.

**-Bien sûr..Tu m'aides ?**

**-Je ne suis pas vraiment en tenue..**

**-Ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens prends cette poche et fais des boules de cette taille environ .**

Il s'approcha du plan de travail , passa ses mains sous le robinet avant d'enfiler le tablier que la trentenaire lui tendait sur lequel il essuya les quelques traces de savon qui subsistait entre ses doigts. Ses doigts allèrent malaxer la poche à douille et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , il se mit à converser avec son hôtesse. Il ne parlait pas trop. Il ne partait pas loin dans ses pensées. Il se contentait de parler , apaisé.

Ils enfournèrent la pâte au four et reprirent leur discussion le temps que leurs choux montent.

**-Il n'est pas là tu sais ?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Lui, il faut que tu le retrouves, tu m'aides à finir et tu iras le chercher . Il adore les chouquettes , même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Je pensais que c'était Cora qui les volait , mais certaines pages de ses romans sont collés par le sucre glace .**

**-Vous parlez de Derek ?**

**-Oui , il est gentil n'est-ce-pas ? Tu es parfait pour lui. Je sais comment il est avec toi , il est heureux.**

**-Vous êtes Talia ?**

**-Je suis fière de lui tu sais. Je sais qu'il croit que ce n'est pas le cas mais je le suis. Je suis triste de ne pas être celle qui lui aura appris à se contrôler. Il n'a jamais été un bêta comme les autres. Il était plus puissant que ses sœurs. C'est pour ça qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Il est comme moi. Tu lui diras que je suis fière de lui ?**

**-Oui bien sûr ! Et vous qu'est-ce-qui vous calme ?**

**-Tu ne le sens pas ?**

**-..La pâtisserie.**

**-Exactement.**

**Il saupoudrèrent leur choux de sucre glace spécial four avant de les enfourner pour une deuxième fois.**

**-Tu peux y aller maintenant , vas le chercher .**

Les mains de l'Alpha se posèrent sur ses bras et il sentit un courant chaud suivi de picotement lui parcourir les bras et tout le torse. Avant qu'il ne parte elle lui embrassa doucement le front , puis la joue avant de lui chuchoter une phrase qui lui fit comme un chaud autour de son cœur.

**-Tu es tout ce que je voulais pour mon fils. Tu es son sourire Stiles. Transmets le baiser sur ta joue à mon fils de ma part.**

**-Ça sera fait , au revoir madame.**

**-Talia.**

**-Talia.**

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Talia.**

Les yeux noisettes de Stiles s'ouvrirent sur sa chambre . Il reconnut bien la tâche de peinture verte sur le plafond. Elle était à moitié recouverte de peinture à l'eau blanche que Scott et lui avait appliqué dessus , espérant la camoufler aux yeux de son père. En même temps il n'avait qu'à pas laisser son arme d'entrainement sur la table de la cuisine. Heureusement pour eux , ce n'était qu'une arme de paintball pour tirer sur des mannequins.

Ses yeux firent le tour de sa chambre et retombèrent une fois de plus sur son écran d'ordinateur sans vie.

**-Derek !**

Le nom de son compagnon lui avait échappé comme un réflexe. Comme on dirait "Aïe" face à la douleur. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce sans y trouver nul trace du brun. Son cœur s'accéléra synonyme de la panique qui l'envahissait.S'il l'avait une fois de plus perdu. Il ne... Son flot de pensée fut interrompu par un rai de lumière grandissant, d'abord sur le sol , puis sur le mur de sa chambre. Il se figea essayant de reconnaître la personne à travers la lumière aveuglante venant du couloir. Derek.

Ses pieds se mirent en marche sans son accord et ses bras se retrouvèrent autour du corps de son homologue. Les yeux de celui-ci rougeoyèrent et il recula de plusieurs pas , sous le choc.

**-Derek , tu...**

**-Non , je ne l'ai pas tué , je le voulais mais..**

**-Mais alors..comment ?**

**-Demain si tu veux , mais là je suis trop heureux de te revoir pour gâcher nos retrouvailles avec des histoires.**

Les mains du plus vieux se déposèrent sur ses hanches et il l'attira à lui d'un geste possessif. La tête de l'hyperactif alla se loger dans le cou du loup et il se gorgea de son odeur. Il voulait autant la sentir que la recouvrir de la sienne et la réciproque était également vraie chez le loup. Particulièrement vrai. Stiles ne sentait plus comme lui. Il avait sa propre odeur , mêlée à celle de Cora , Scott derrière lesquelles on pouvait distinguer celles d'autres de ses amis.

**-Compagnon huhu ?**

**-Seulement si tu veux.**

**-Laisses moi réfléchir , après tout quatre heures de voiture et presque un mois de coma , ça m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver seul avec moi-même !**

**-Hé !**

**-Oui je le veux , Derek Hale.**

Les yeux de Stiles allèrent retrouver ceux de Derek. Magnifiques. Ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur pers et le dévisageait avec tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient contenir. La tête s'avança légèrement vers lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du plus vieux à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. Quelques minuscules centimètres , quelques centaines de millimètres. Quelques milliers de nanomètres. Définitivement trop loin. Cependant , alors qu'il s'apprêtait à combler la distance entre eux pour mettre fin à presque trois mois d'attente ; il recula. Les yeux du loup , embués par le désir le jaugèrent interrogateurs.

**-Derek ?**

**-Quoi ?**

Sa voix était rauque et chaude et Stiles se retint de lui sauter dessus. Il avait besoin de parler. Il avait plus besoin de parler que d'habitude.

**-Je t'aime .**

Il y a une citation qui dit que les humains ne pouvant pas toucher le ciel , ils avait imité les étoiles autant qu'ils pouvaient grâce aux artifices et que toutes les choses brillantes qu'on pouvait trouver sur Terre étaient devenues aussi précieuses et chères que s'il on portait directement une étoile autour du cou. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vu ça . Les yeux de Derek à cet instant. Des millions de milliers d'étoiles ne valaient pas ce pétillement au fond des yeux de son compagnon. Et rien ne valait ce sourire tendre qui se posa sur ses lèvres. On compare souvent les baisers à des feux d'artifices. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient rien par rapport celui là. Une pression entre deux chaires chaudes. Mais plus que ça. Les mains du plus jeunes allèrent s'accrocher aux cheveux du plus vieux. Il y avait beaucoup de besoin dans le baiser. C'était pour tous deux comme reprendre une goulée d'air frais après être resté des heures en apnée sous l'eau.

Leurs mains étaient fiévreuses et leurs paupières closes étaient serrées à s'en déchirer tellement l'intensité du baiser était forte. Il n'y avait pas la gêne de l'homosexualité. Stiles savait que c'était Derek et Derek savait que c'était Stiles. Réellement. Il n'y aurait personne d'autre , fille ou même garçon qui ne pourrait leur convenir, avec qui ils voudraient être.

Ils se séparèrent à regret , leurs têtes tournaient , prise de vertige sous l'intensité et le manque d'oxygène. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter , de peur que la séparation de leur lèvre marque leur séparation. Leur doigts se retrouvèrent alors qu'ils se glissèrent sous les draps . Ils étaient tous les deux sous les couettes et leur bouche se retrouvaient à nouveau sans cesse. Par de petits baisers , des coups de nez , des des baisers ardent qui faisaient s'entrechoquer leurs dents mais rien de bien méchant. S'ils avaient une réaction physique à ce contact , aucun des deux n'y accordait d'importance. Le moment n'était pas à ça. Il y avait de la tendresse. De l'amour.

Stiles avait souvent regardé les couples se former au lycée , quelque fois se défaire. Il avait vu les petits baisers échangés entre les cours et les mains liées dans la cour. Les regards tendres et les rires complices. À chaque fois il s'était demandé "Pourquoi pas moi ?" , il s'était posé des questions sur son physique , sur son orientation sexuelle. Rien n'expliquait son célibat. Mais il savait maintenant. Et il était content que ses lèvres n'aient appartenu qu'à Derek. Il lui réservait les baisers , les mains liées , les regards et les rires. Il lui réservait sa virginité , son cœur , son lit , sa vie , son temps, son âme. Il appartenait à Derek en s'appartenant à lui-même.

Et bon dieu Derek lui appartenait.

Ils s'endormirent , sans s'en rendre compte . Ils glissèrent dans le sommeil leurs lèvres presque encore jointes , leurs mains et leur cœurs liés. Les souffle de l'un , l'oxygène de l'autre. Et cette nuit là . La Terre tourna autour du soleil et la lune autour de la Terre. Le monde avait retrouvé son équilibre , Stiles auprès de Derek et Derek auprès de Stiles.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon** ?

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**

PS / Imaginez : _"Stiles se réveilla les larmes aux yeux , tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring : **Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews. Pour ce chapitre tout mignon j'en espère tout autant ! Profitez-en les affaires vont bientôt reprendre !

Bonne lecture :)

Je dédicace comme à l'accoutumé mon chapitre à Harlequins RD mon amour , mais aussi à Beautiful Disasterek , j'espère que tu le verras ma belle :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

_"-Montres moi ton amour_

_"-Regardes ! _

_"Le jeune homme pivota et ses yeux plongèrent dans le miroir._

_"-Tu vois comme c'est beau ?_

-Stiles Stilinski à Derek Hale

Il n'aurait échanger sa place contre rien au monde. Cela faisait un mois , un mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir se réveiller de nouveau dans cette bulle de tendresse et de chaleur. Un mois difficile auquel il n'avait que peu participé , mais qui lui avait fait saisir l'importance que le brun avait dans sa vie. Son dos était contre le torse du brun et il se sentit le besoin de le voir c'est pourquoi il se retourna. Il pensait trouver Derek endormi mais le brun s'était échappé des bras de Morphée pour le contempler dormir. Pour savourer l'étreinte. Les yeux noisettes de Stiles allèrent se loger dans ceux pers du brun. Un mélange de vert , de bleu et gris. Qui pouvait donner le noir le plus intense comme le bleu le plus pur selon les situations. Ils étaient noirs à cet instant. De désir et d'amour mêlé. Il s'en étaient sortis. Ils étaient réunis. Stiles ne s'était pas brossé les dents , il n'était pas lavé et pourtant cela ne le gêna aucunement lorsqu'il se rapprocha du bien et alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient le même goût qu'hier et pourtant ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. C'était un renouveau à chaque fois. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. De sentir les lèvres chaudes du loup contre les siennes , de sentir sa chaleur contre son corps , ses mains au creux de ses reins , son souffle contre ses lèvres , les grognements de plaisir qu'il arrivait à lui tirer. Leurs corps s'étaient rapproché un rien n'aurait pu se glisser entre eux. Leurs membres étaient bien éveillés et cette fois ils en avaient conscience. Stiles rougit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se frottait légèrement contre la jambe de Derek. Seulement il n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage que déjà , Derek l'emportait à nouveau dans un baiser passionné. Il sentit une dureté contre sa jambe et gémit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Bientôt sa virilité rentra celle de son homologue et un gémissement lui échappa. Le frottement entre son entrejambe et celle de Derek , ajouté à celui contre son caleçon provoquait en lui des frissons d'une intensité incomparable. Leur lèvres étaient l'une sur l'autre et Stiles ne pouvait plus penser. Ils avaient parcouru tellement de chemin. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une forêt après une chasse aux cadavres. Le plus vieux l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe et lui n'avait cessé de lui chercher des puces. Il avait passé deux heures à soutenir le brun dans une piscine , une heure de plus allongé sur lui , paralysé par le venin du kanima et pourtant , jamais ils n'étaient sortis de leur rapport de domination et jamais le brun ne lui avait montré un quelconque intérêt. Et les voilà , dans une position plus qu'équivoque , leurs mains voyageant sur le corps de l'autres , leurs bassin se mouvant et leur bouche se cherchant. Stiles savaient ce qu'il s'était passé , ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Ils stoppèrent les frictions de leur de corps et restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer yeux dans les yeux.

**-Je t'aime Stiles.**

Derek avait fait le premier pas , et mine de rien cela importait vraiment.

**-Je t'aime aussi Derek.**

Un baiser rapide et ils étaient debout . Leur caleçons en camping , ils allèrent faire leur toilette avant de partir pour le petit déjeuner.

**-Der , je vais peut-être casser l'ambiance , mais tu veux pas me raconter comment t'as eu les yeux là ?**

**-Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?**

**-Hum longue , j'adore quand c'est long !**

**-Stiles !**

**-Quoi ? Je parlais des histoires !**

**-Oui c'est ça ! Tu t'es évanoui et Kate s'est libéré avec un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle t'as emmené à l'écart pendant qu'on s'occupait de Peter. On l'a rapidement maîtrisé à quatre contre un. Scott et Liam l'ont maîtrisé au sol pendant que Cora et moi on cherchait pour Kate. On t'a retrouvé sur le sol plus loin. Tu convulsais. Cora est vite partie s'occuper de ton père. D'ailleurs il va bien , il n'a qu'une commotion cérébrale , Mélissa l'a gardé en observation. Je t'ai pris dans les bras mais tu continuais de convulser. Je t'ai étendu au sol et j'ai maintenu ta tête . J'ai mis une main sur ton torse, on aurait dit qu'on y avait fait un feu , tu étais brûlant. Quand je l'ai retiré tu avais des tatouages sur tout le corps. Quand j'y ai touché je me suis évanoui. Cora m'a dit que quand je t'ai touché tes tatouages ont rayonné et mes yeux ont viré au , Lydia a pêché Kate à la sortie du motel avec ta batte de baseball. Kate et Peter sont partis à Eichen House avec Deaton et il nous a juste dit que c'était réglé. Et voilà !**

**- Des tatouages mais je n'ai rien vu et...woah , je crois que c'est la première fois...**

**-Stiles si tu dis "que tu parles autant" je te décapite sinon je sais les tatouages ont disparus juste après , tout ce que je sais c'est que mon pouvoir d'Alpha viens de toi..**

**-J'en suis content tu les mérites ! Et j'allais pas dire ça , j'allais dire que c'est la première fois que mon père n'oublie pas de racheter mes céréales !**

Derek rit et se pencha par dessus la table pour une fois plus déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles . L'échange qui était au départ qu'un petit baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel et fougueux . Les mains de Stiles allèrent entourer le cou de Derek et son corps penché sur la table renversa le paquet de céréales qui alla se renverser sur le sol. Les mains de Derek allèrent prendre le visage de son compagnon en coupe laissant le lait rejoindre les céréales nourrir le sol de la cuisine.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque les fit se rassoir prestement dans un bruit plus que suspect.

**-Voilà, allez doucement !**

Le shérif apparut enfin à la porte de la cuisine , à sa gauche se tenait Mélissa qui se retenait de ne pas aider le shérif qui avait un peu de mal à rester stable sur ses béquilles. Sa tête était bandé mais son sourire restait fort sur son visage. Il haussa vaguement les sourcils face à l'état du sol de la cuisine mais ne dit rien. Stiles se leva, se contentant d'une étreinte dans laquelle il mit tout son amour à défaut de pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras. Derek les regardait , toujours assis , il gigotait un peu ne sachant que faire mais le shérif d'un regard lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

Il s'approcha essayant de ne pas trop montrer trop heureux d'être invité à ce moment père -fils , seulement son l'empressement qu'on pouvait lire dans ses mouvements le trahissait en grande partie.

Mélissa resserra son gilet autour de sa taille fine. Elle n'avait pas vu le shérif aussi heureux depuis la mort de son épouse. Shérif..Devait-elle toujours l'appeler comme ça ou un John suffirait ? Depuis le fiasco de son mariage avec le père de Scott, l'infirmière ne savait plus comment agir avec les hommes. Plus particulièrement avec ceux qui lui plaisaient. Et John Stilinski lui plaisait. Énormément.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Scott grogna tiré une fois de plus de son sommeil par cette sensation . Quelque chose lui chatouillait le ventre . Pas désagréablement mais ce chatouillement léger suffisait à ses sens de loup-garou pour le chasser des bras de Morphée.

Prudemment , sachant que l'accommodation de ses yeux à la lumière serait difficile , le brun laissa ses paupières s'entrouvrir. Après l'explosion nucléaire que ses yeux subirent , il put enfin voir correctement. Il n'était pas chez lui . La pièce était chaleureuse et la lumière y entrait à flot. Elle n'était pas très grande juste assez pour y mettre un lit et une commode. Les murs étaient remplis de photo , de morceau de papier. Il y avait une photo de l'équipe de lacrosse , une photo de la meute. Des selfies sur lesquels on pouvait voir Isaac , Erica et Boyd sourire de toutes leur dents. Parfois déguisés , parfois depuis leur sac en classe, et même une fois en mode loup. Même Boyd souriait. Cela changeait complètement son visage et Scott s'il ne savait pas que c'était le black , ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Sur un pan , il y avait des photos de Stiles et de Isaac. Scott ne savait pas que le blond tenait autant à son meilleur ami. Sur chaque photo , les deux protagonistes affichaient un grand sourire. Parfois il s'agissait de Stiles monté sur un Isaac en mode poilu. Parfois juste un selfie où il souriait leurs joues colées en un grimace. De l'affection. Voilà ce qui en ressortait.

Ses yeux scannèrent encore une fois le mur et il tomba sur une photo qu'il n'avait jamais vu et pourtant c'était étrange puisqu'il y apparaissait. C'était une photo prise à la cafétéria du lycée à en croire le plateau devant lui.

Il était assis et Allison avait sa tête penchée vers lui presque sur son épaule. La brune paraissait être prise de fou rire , une pomme entamée au creux de sa main. Scott avait une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage et regardait un peu à droite de l'objectif et on pouvait deviner la chevelure de Stiles en bas à droite de l'image. À côté de Scott se trouvait Isaac . Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux amusées. Ils étaient posés sur Scott , un brin moqueurs , mais aussi tendres. La lumière semblait parfaite . Le fond était d'une blancheur surnaturelle et les couleurs présentes sur l'image telles que la couleur de leurs yeux , de leur nourriture ou de leurs vêtements étaient exacerbés. La scène était naturelle. Pas comme un selfie où on la reprend cent fois , essayant d'être parfait. Juste une photo naturelle . Un moment banal , capturé à la perfection. Une fois de plus il fut distrait de ses pensées par un frottement contre son abdomen. Absorbé dans la contemplation des lieux , il n'avait pas remarqué le poids appuyé sur lui ou la forme qui se dessinait sous les draps. Prudemment , il souleva le drap blanc et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer. Prudemment il tenta d'extirper son téléphone qu'il avait plutôt repéré comme étant sous son oreiller. Il le déverrouilla rapidement puis alla cliquer sur l'icône appareil photo. Et il captura l'instant. Isaac était allongé sur lui , sa tête sur le ventre. Ses boucles blondes se répandaient sur la peau halé de l'Alpha. La bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un souffle chaud , mettait en valeur ses lèvres roses. Son nez était retroussé , signe d'un réveil proche , ses yeux étaient eux détendus.

Le blond était si mignon , si attendrissant , juste d'une simplicité irrésistible. Bientôt il sentit sa peau vibrait. Isaac …ronronnait ? En tout cas le blond émergeait doucement s'étirant de tout son long contre le brun. Le dit-brun pria pour que le blond cesse de s'étirer de la sorte , son anatomie se réveillant avec lui. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose que le blond contre lui mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de bouger.

Isaac sourit malicieusement , la bouche pressée contre les abdos de Scott. Il sentait la virilité du brun contre ses pectoraux et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne savait pas si l'érection du brun lui était destiné ou si elle était simplement venue cueillir le matin mais le bêta s'en fichait. Il fit mine de s'étirer , sentant des frissons agiter le corps de son partenaire.

C'est la gêne qui émanait de son homologue qui lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Il savait que s'il continuait , Scott allait finir par s'échapper pour camoufler sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur matinée. Il n'avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Scott que récemment. Oh bien sûr , il s'en doutait depuis un moment , mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y penser. Il s'était dirigé vers Allison , non pas parce que la jeune fille lui plaisait. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas attirante , parce qu'elle l'était. C'était l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il lui eu était donné de voir mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Pas comme ça. Il s'était rapproché d'elle dans le but inconscient de se rapprocher de Scott. Et ça avait marché. Il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur de la chambre de ce dernier. Deux fois. Tant de bon souvenirs. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il décida de mettre fin à son sommeil. Il espérait seulement que Scott n'ait pas remarqué l'accélération de ses battements de coeur plus tôt. Non à bien y réfléchir, Scott paraissait bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux de Isaac s'ouvrir pour ne tomber que sur une peau halé. Le drap fin qui le recouvrait semblait comme une caresse sur sa peau et la lumière qui passait à travers ne le dérangeait pas. Il remonta la tête le long du torse de Scott et il sentit le cœur du brun rater une mesure. Lorsqu'il émergea de sous les draps il put voir Scott le regarder , les yeux embués. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque les mains de Scott vinrent prendre son visage en coupe et qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

**-Comment t'as su ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Comment tu as su que tu m'aimais ?**

**-Je sais pas vraiment . Peut-être quand tu as réussi à me faire porter ce T-shirt immonde , où quand tu m'as fait demander à cette pauvre vieille dame de nous prendre en photo devant la vieille statut dans le centre ville. La pauvre , elle pensait que j'allais l'agresser et quand elle a eu le téléphone dans les mains on aurait dit qu'elle tenait une bombe . Pour mon loup ça a été quand tu m'as demandé de surveiller les poivrons. Quand tu es descendu après ta douche , il y avait cette odeur. Je ne saurais pas comment t'expliquer. C'est comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé. Comme une drogue tu vois , il fallait que je la sente. Et toi ?**

Pendant son discours , le brun avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et son nez allait chatouiller sa clavicule. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la peau chaude et tirèrent des sons plus qu'attrayants de la part de Stiles. Il mordilla le cou de l'hyperactif , avant d'envoyer sa langue faire la paix et soulager la peau meurtrie.

**-Je...Arrêtes je vais pas y ...arriver.**

C'était dingue l'effet que le loup pouvait avoir sur lui. Il arrivait d'un simple baiser dans le cou à le faire fondre de plaisir. Définitivement , Derek était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé.

**-Je crois que c'est ...Je dors ..Quand tu es là j'arrive à dormir. Je suis jaloux des filles qui te regardent au lycée. Avec toi je suis content de me réveiller ou même d'aller au lycée. Je suis content de regarder les informations parce que tu es là. Je suis amoureux Derek.**

Le brun avait cessé de taquiner son petit-ami pour l'écouter. Stiles n'était peut-être pas un loup mais il savait que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui était à la hauteur d'un lien d'âme sœur pour les loups garous.

**-Je suis amoureux aussi Stiles .**

**-Ah oui et je la connais ?**

**-Le ! Il est mignon , intelligent , agaçant . Il est drôle et ce n'est pas le plus canon mais il a ce truc qui vous captive. Je peux l'écouter parler longtemps , juste pour regarder ses lèvres bouger et sa voix me bercer. Avec lui j'ai envie de sourire et de rire. J'ai envie d'être un ado normal. Et je l'aime tellement que quand je ne suis pas avec lui ça me fait un mal de chien.**

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Stiles mais son sourire était toujours présent et il joua le jeu.

**-Ah oui et c'est qui ce garçon chanceux ?**

**-C'est toi Stiles.**

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois et ne se quittèrent plus.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon** ?

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour toutes vos review , qui me font hyper plaisir et qui font hyper plaisir . Pour les lecteurs cachés , lâcher-vous , venez en Guest , venez comme vous êtes on se prend pas la tête._

_Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Harlequin RD et Beautiful Disaterek mes deux amours , d'ailleurs allez visitez leurs jolies fics !_

_Sur ceux reviewez en masse et bonne lecture ! _

_À dimanche pour la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19.**

_"Sans la vie y'a pas de chouquettes mais sans chouquettes y'a pas de vie"**-Derek Hale.**_

_Stiles éclata de rire et le coeur du loup bondit._

**~A Kind Of Second Chance ~**

La routine quotidienne reprit bientôt ses droits. Maintenant que la menace de Peter ne planait plus au-dessus de leur tête tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ils avaient eu des rendez-vous des vrais. Ils avaient été au cinéma mais jamais n'avait regardé le film , les yeux plongés l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Ils avait été au restaurant. Un vrai restaurant. Il s'en rappelait comme l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait. C'était après les cours. Ils étaient en histoire lorsque Derek avait demandé à sortir. Stiles s'était tourné vers lui , interrogateurs mais le brun s'était contenté de ramasser ses affaires et de partir , les yeux dirigés vers le sol. Stiles avait froncé les sourcils. Au déjeuner , ils rigolaient et se tenaient discrètement la main sous la table et là il quittait précipitamment la salle en l'ignorant.

Les minutes qui le séparaient de la sonnerie lui parurent interminables. Il lorgnait l'aiguille de la pendule , tentant d'utiliser la force pour la faire avancer plus rapidement.

Enfin il sortit du jouer des coudes pour fendre la foule d'élèves qui bloquait la sortie. Sur le parking un petit attroupement s'était formé et c'est sa curiosité piquée au vif qui s'approcha.

Et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Derek était là, vêtu d'un costard et d'une cravate noire assortie. Il était appuyé contre sa Camaro un petit sourire timide et craquant sur les lèvres. Ses yeux devenus vert intense le fixait comme si la foule avait disparue. Stiles avait sûrement l'air le plus surpris du monde. Ou peut-être pas. Tout le monde le fixait ayant remarqué qu'il était le centre d'attention de Derek. Lydia , Scott et le reste de la bande regardaient , attendris, le spectacles qu'offraient les deux amoureux.

Derek retira les mains de derrière son dos et en sortit une rose blanche qu'il tendit à son compagnon. Celui-ci rougit et la prit délicatement dans sa main , de peur de la voir partir en fumée entre ses doigts. Derek lui ouvrit la portière et invita son brun à se glisser sur le siège passager. Il s'installa au volant et fit vrombir le moteur faisant sursauter les curieux qui les encercler. Stiles sourit et sa main alla prendre la main de l'adolescent à sa gauche. Ils sourirent et d'une main , l'autre prise par son âme soeur , Derek le conduit chez lui. Arrivé à destination il trouva dans la salle de bains une tenue pareille à Derek excepté que le sien était couronné d'un nœud papillon . Son reflet lui parut étranger. Ses cheveux avaient été délicieusement excité par le frottement exercé par ses vêtements. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par la couleur du tissu et ses lèvres roses se détachaient sur sa peau pale. Il vit dans le miroir , Derek se pencher vers lui et enfouir sa tête dans se cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers.

**-Tu es magnifique.**

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle contre le cou de l'hyperactif. Le regard de Stiles se fixa dans celui de son amoureux dans le miroir et l'amour qu'il y vit lui fit se retourner . Il tira doucement Derek à lui par la cravate et l'embrassa chastement , amoureusement.

**-Tu es plus que magnifique.**

Le parquet avait grincé et Stiles avait froncé les sourcils. Il s'était tourné vers Derek qui avait mimé **"ton père"** avant de reprendre ses lèvres en otage.

Ils étaient ensuite partis , se détachant à regret , ne voulant pas rater leur réservation. Le restaurant était magnifique et paraissait onéreux mais le menu de Stiles n'indiquait pas les prix. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait mangé ce soir-là. Il se souvenait des yeux de Derek , de son sourire , de ses lèvres roses , de sa voix. Mais rien d'autre. Derek l'absorbait complètement , lorsqu'il était avec lui , il ne voyait plus rien d'autre.

Quelques sourires à la serveuse et une bouteille de champagne avait atterri sur leur table malgré leur dix-sept ans et derrière l'addition.

Stiles ne trouvait pas ça très bon et à vrai dire Derek non plus , mais ils aimaient le geste.

La soirée fut magnifique. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre , froissant la chemise qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enlever , le sommeil à leur trousse.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance ~**

Stiles sourit dans le vide. Ses pensées l'avaient emporté alors qu'il regardait Derek s'affairer au fournaux . Il était plutôt bon , notamment en pâtisserie où il maniait le rouleau comme un Dieu. Il se rappela alors sa séance de pâtisserie avec la mère de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas si ça avait été réel mais il y avait un étrange lien entre la sensation qu'il avait eu dans les bras et le torse lorsque Talia l'avait touché et les tatouages qu'il avait reçu.

**-Elle était fière de toi.**

Ce murmure lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas voulu parler du message que lui avait confié la défunte Alpha avant d'être sûr de sa véracité. Mais plus il y réfléchissait , plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait rien prouver de surnaturel.

Le brun s'était tourné vers lui le visage ravagé de farine, les yeux d'interrogations.

**-Ta mère , je..quand je me suis évanoui , je l'ai vu et on elle m'a parlé et je me disais que le don d'Alpha que tu as reçu et mes tatouages ne sont pas venu de nulle-part. Donc si ce que j'ai vu et vrai elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de toi , juste déçue de ne pas être parvenue à t'enseigner elle-même le contrôle.**

Le visage de son petit-ami se durcit .

**-Derek ?**

Le brun ne répondit pas et essuya ses mains sur son tablier.

**-Der , ta mère..**

**-Stiles arrêtes !**

Le brun se tourna vers lui. Son regard acier avait un lointain reflet de tristesse qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler.

**-Mais..**

**-Mais ma mère est morte Stiles. Morte. Elle ne reviendra pas , elle ne te parlera pas. Elle ne sera jamais fière de moi ! ELLE EST MORTE TU COMPRENDS !**

Des larmes vites refoulées apparurent au coin de ses yeux et il serra les poings avant de quitter la cuisine sans se retourner.

Stiles alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais il n'y eut aucune réponse . Juste le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de parler , de se lancer dans un grand discours car il aimait Derek et il comprenait sa réaction. Si le brun lui avait annoncé qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère , il ne l'aurait sûrement pas cru , et il lui en aurait aussi probablement voulu.

Sa main retomba le long de la porte et il sentit un profond besoin de quitter la maison. Le fait qu'il vive sous le même toi et que leur espace privé soit mêlé l'un à l'autre n'aidait pas en cas de dispute. Ils avaient besoin de leur zone de sécurité et Stiles sachant que sa chambre serait celle de Derek , il sut exactement où aller.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance ~**

Isaac ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils étaient quoi au juste ? Ami , petits-amis , amant ? Il n'avait mis aucun mot là-dessus et pourtant ça n'empêchait qu'il s'était une fois de plus laissé aller à baisers et caresses. Il tourna sa tête vers Scott qui lui sourit semi relevé sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient embué de désir qu'ils n'avaient jamais assouvi et Isaac se sentit fier des réactions du brun devant son corps pourtant encore recouverts de tous ses vêtements.

L'alpha quant à lui avait fait la lumière sur leur relation et il pensait que c'était évident pour Isaac. Sa main alla chercher celle du blond alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer . Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avant de rapidement se séparer alors qu'une porte claquait non loin.

L'odeur de Stiles envahit la pièce et il entra dans la pièce , un chaton niché au creux des bras.

**-Qui est ce….Scott ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?**

**-Je pourrais te poser la même question !**

**-Je me suis disputé avec Derek ..toi ?**

**-On parlait d'un possible job à la clinique avec Isaac.**

Son meilleur ami le regarda suspicieux. Il connaissait Scott depuis la maternelle et il savait parfaitement quand le brun lui cachait quelque chose et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il se tourna vers Isaac et sourit en voyant la rougeur envahir les joues du bêta.

_Ah Allison ! Si seulement tu étais là ! Non oublie ! Mauvaise idée !_

La brune lui manquait . Vraiment. Beaucoup pensaient que Lydia était sa meilleure amie , et beaucoup se trompaient. Lydia avait été son premier béguin et de là avait une relation plus de frère et soeur que d'autre chose. Allison en revanche avait vraiment été sa meilleure amie. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais reproché à Scott le temps qu'il passait en compagnie de l'hyperactif , car ça aurait été hypocrite puisqu'elle en faisait de même. Avec Scott ils pouvaient rigoler , jouer et partir dans délires plus loin les uns que les autres alors qu'avec la jeune femme , ils pouvaient discuter sans peur d'être jugés ou répétés. Ils se disaient tout. Peut-être même trop. Stiles sentit une grimace poindre sur son visage alors qu'ils se souvenaient des détails que lui avaient donné ses deux meilleurs ami sur leur première fois. Mais un sourire vint remplacer son expression de dégoût en repensant à quel point leurs versions divergeaient. Pour Scott ça avait été le pied , ils avaient adoré tous deux notamment grâce à sa performance et son endurance d'acteur porno. Pour Allison , ça avait été douloureux et difficile avec des moments creux et de gêne intense et ça n'avait pas vraiment duré longtemps. Pour le pied disons que c'était Scott qui l'avait pris alors que la jeune Argent le regardait. Mais il s'était largement amélioré avait souligné la brune tirant une fois de plus un rictus dégoûté à son interlocuteur. Stiles préféra sortir de ses pensées houleuse et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis. Ils avaient recouvert un visage plus normal mais s'était exagérément éloigné l'un de l'autre.

**-Stiles , allez viens !**

Le blond tapa sur ses genoux pour l'inviter à venir. Connaissant le côté câlin et bizarrement affectueux de son loupiot il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur ses jambes sous le regard moqueur de Scott !

**-C'est mon chat Stiles !**

**-Je sais que c'est ton chat Isaac !**

**-Non mais mon chat , son nom c'est Stiles !**

**-Awn Zasaac c'est trop mignon !**

**-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !**

**-Mais si j'arrêtais qui le ferait ? Ton petit-ami peut-être ?**

Son regard s'était malicieusement tourné vers Scott et il allait rajouter quelque chose mais Isaac le devança.

**-Et ton petit ami à toi il est où ?**

**-Redondance Isaac !**

**-N'esquives pas la question !**

Ah les enfants ! Une seconde à peine ils sont enfants et ils vous demandent pour dormir avec eux la nuit et la suivante ils vous oublient et vous mettent en maison de retraite et..STOP STILES !

Le brun s'était rembruni , il avait blessé Derek. Et pourtant ce rêve lui avait paru si réel , il pourrait presque redessiner les motifs du carrelage de la cuisine , les moulures des portes de placard. Les armoiries des couverts. Tout avait été si précis. Tout avait été si réel.

**-Isaac , tu as de la farine ?**

**-Tu veux quoi ?**

**-Roh Scottie mets cette charlotte et tais-toi !**

**-Pas question !**

**-Scott ! Colo année 2002 !**

**-Putain Stiles ! On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus . Je l'ai échangé contre la soirée de Rosenberg !**

**-J'avais oublié . Bon ben lacrosse 2013 !**

**-Halloween 2010 !**

**-Nouvel an 2013 !**

**-Pas mieux !**

**-Donc maintenant tu mets cette charlotte et en prime ce tablier sinon je sors Thanksgiving 2011 !**

**-T'abuses !**

**-Les affaires sont les affaires Scottie.**

Isaac avait suivi les échanges intrigué mais ne dit rien , attendant son heure pour faire la lumière sur ces affaires.

Scott avisa tous les ingrédients envahissant la kitchenette de Isaac .

**-Putain mais Stiles , t'as prévu de nourrir tout un régiment ou ?**

**-Camping 2012.**

**-Tu fais chier.**

Dans une réaction très mature , l'Alpha put avoir une vision prolongée de la langue de son meilleur ami.

Ils se mirent bientôt au travail sans poser de questions , menacés par la révélation de terribles et honteux secrets. Chacun avait sa tâche attitré mais Stiles veillait au grain et au premier mouvement de travers , il intervenait en houspillant l'un de ses commis. Ce fut sûrement les plus longues heures de la vie de Scott. Il n'avait jamais été très adroit et former des choux corrects lui paraissait impossible. Bientôt toutes les tournées eurent fini de cuir et s'il on avait invité l'armée Américaine , Scott se dit qu'ils en auraient eu largement assez pour tenir trois jours. Stiles emballa ses chouquettes dans des petits paniers garnis. Aidé de Isaac et Scott , ils firent tout rentrer dans le coffre de sa Jeep. Sur la table ne restait qu'un panier destiné à remercier son hôte. Les autres filèrent droit vers la maison Stilinski accompagnés de Stiles.

Lorsque le brun arriva , il se mit directement derrière les fourneaux. Il avisa divers ingrédients dans le frigidaires et opta finalement pour un plat simple comme des spaghettis bolognaise. Il s'affaira en cuisine. Salant , goûtant , assaisonnant les plats. Pour le dessert il fit du chocolat fondu au bain marie qui lui servira plus tard pour une base de profiteroles et finalement tout fut prêt. Il installa deux assiettes sachant son père en service. Il décora la table avec élégance , sortant pour l'occasion les chandeliers poussiéreux que sa mère allumait les jours d'orages.

Dans les escalier menant à sa chambre , il disposa les paniers garnis comme si ça avait été des pétales de roses. Il monta ensuite les escaliers et toqua doucement à la porte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse et décida d'entrer. Derek était sur son lit. Non pas le sien mais le leur. Il était endormi et dans sa main on pouvait trouver un petit loup noir qui semblait hurler à la lune. L'hyperactif ne pensait pas que Derek serait du genre à avoir une peluche mais il avait compris que le brun était plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il était d'une faiblesse infinie lorsqu'il accordait sa confiance. C'était pourquoi peu de personne en bénéficiaient . Dans sa main se tenait aussi une photo. C'était eux le jour de leur sortie au restaurant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés ils avaient trouvé la photo sur le bureau et derrière laquelle on pouvait lire un "je vous aime " écrit maladroitement par le shérif. L'homme n'était pas très démonstratif et ce mot , désormais banal cachait un profond sens.

Le fils du shérif ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il savait que s'il remettait cette discussion à plus tard , les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Rien ne s'arrangeait jamais tout seul. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et la secoua doucement. Autrefois , il l'aurait embrassé. Il s'en voulut d'avoir parlé. On lui reprochait souvent son débit de parole et ses longues tirades creuses , mais jamais il n'avait voulu retirer un mot. Aujourd'hui si. Il avait donné à Derek un nuage de fumée à l'image de ses espoirs et il s'en voulait. L'Alpha émergea doucement de son sommeil et posa ses yeux embués de sommeil sur Stiles.

**-Hey.**

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle mais Stiles savait que Derek l'entendrait.

**-Hey.**

Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle mais Derek savait que Stiles en saisirait l'absence de rancune.

**-Tu viens on va manger !**

**-Hum hum.**

**-Mon cœur , ne te rendors pas , j'ai tout préparé.**

Le loup rouvrit les yeux , fatigué mais tout de même disposé à faire plaisir à son petit ami. Il attrapa la main de son homologue et le suivit dans le couloir les yeux mi-clos. Lorsqu'il vit les paniers sur les marches ses yeux s'ouvrirent réellement. Les lumières étaient tamisés et se reflétaient dans le sucre brillant des pâtisseries.

Ils prirent place à table et Stiles leur servit l'entrée. Avant que Derek n'attrape sa fourchette , se fut Stiles qui lui attrapa la main , lui demandant implicitement de le regarder.

**-Derek , je suis désolé pour ce matin , tu avais totalement raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je puisse voir ta mère. Peut-être parce que ne pas avoir eu sa bénédiction ou je ne sais quoi me dérangeait. Je t'ai vendu un rêve qui n'était pas le tien et je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'ai jamais voulu revenir sur aucune de mes paroles mais celle-ci fait exception. Je suis désolé , si je pouvais retirer , je le ferais parce que ...**

Les lèvres de Derek l'avaient encore une fois coupé et son regard plein d'amour n'exprima aucune rancune.

**-J'ai été en colère sur le moment . Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal et que ça pouvait paraître extrêmement réel et je n'ai même pas essayer de comprendre. Je suis désolé . Tu l'as vécu et j'en suis content mais chacun a sa réalité et dans la mienne ma mère est .. ma mère n'en fait plus partie.**

Le plat de spaghettis connu leur discussion enjouées là où les rouleaux de printemps avaient eu les réconciliations.

Le dessert arriva et Stiles se sentit jaloux des pauvres chouquettes. Le regard de pur désir qu'affichait Derek .. Il devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. L'Alpha ne prêta aucune attention à son bol de chocolat , occupé à dévorer du regard les choux saupoudrés de sucre glace.

**-Manges-les je les ais faites pour toi , je sais que tu adores ça !**

Et le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa à Stiles son bol de chocolat et dévora ses pâtisseries . Lorsqu'il les eut fini il alla déballer l'un des paniers garnis sur le sol et remplit son assiette.

**-Schtiles shont délichieuses on dirait cheux de ma mère ! Che n'aime pas quand on she dispute mais les réconchiliations shont shuculantes !**

Stiles rit devant l'air détendu et heureux de Derek . Ils étaient amoureux.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

_Vous avez envie de complications ?_

_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski_


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski  
**Disclamer : **Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^  
**Résumé : **Lorsque la meute retrouve Derek , dans les ruines d'une vieille église aztèque au Mexique , celui-ci n'est plus tout à fait le même. Et si ce truc bizarre était une sorte de seconde chance ?  
**Nombre de chapitre : **Encore inconnu.  
**Rythme de parution : **Tous les deux jours. _(Je vais essayer je ne vous promets rien)_  
**Paring :**Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**  
**Rating : **M.  
**Warning : **Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** à prévoir. **SPOILER TOUTES SAISONS** _(y compris saison 4)_

* * *

_Youhouh ! 18 minutes de retard et oui désolé. Attention chapitre fort en émotions , j'ai même pleuré en l'écrivant. Merci pour vos review ._

_Dédicace ce chapitre à **Harlequins RD** , bébé si tu me lis tu me manques ! Et à **Beautiful Disasterek** , ma belle je suis en pleine écriture de ton OS , t'inquiètes j'essaies de me dépêcher ! Allez lire ces deux fabuleuses auteures._

_Pour ceux qui reviewent en Guest merci à vous , de même qu'à ceux qui reviewent tout court. Merci de laisser vos avis c'est vraiment génial et motivant , n'oubliez pas de commenter ce chapitre !_

**Merci à tous ceux qui :**

**-M'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris**

**-Fic Favoris**

**-Qui suivent la fiction.**

_Sur ce , bonne lecture !_

_PS : Un déferlande d'OS vont bientôt débarquer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20.**

_« -Tu vas revenir maman ?_

_« -Je ne partirais pas , je serais juste là_

_« Le cœur de Stiles bondit lorsque la main de sa mère alla se poser tout contre lui._ -Stiles Stilinski à Claudia Stilinski

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Mélissa réajusta le badge ourson sur sa blouse rose avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de rentrer dans la chambre de son patient. Elle accrocha un sourire sur son visage malgré la vision que lui offrait le petit Théo. Théo , un petit garçon de cinq ans , le visages en tâche de rousseur , des yeux marrons emplis de vie , un sourire courageux sur le visage et pourtant si près de la mort. Elle devait littéralement le voir comme un leucémie phase terminale vivante. Le bandana noir qui cachait son crâne chauve en était le parfait rappel. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas. À chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte les lèvres du garçonnet se tournaient vers le plafond. Elle rentra dans la chambre et posa sur la table un petit chronomètre d'échec. Le petit garçon le regarda et marmonna quelque chose comme **"Je déteste ce truc"** , enfin quelque chose qui pouvait y ressembler dans la bouche d'un enfant de cinq ans. Mélissa passait trop de temps dans cette chambre et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait une fois de plus pas s'en empêcher. Les parents du garçon l'avaient laissé au soin de l'hôpital et ne passaient le voir que rarement et lorsqu'ils venaient ils partaient quelques minutes plus tard , la mère de Théo ravagée par les larmes.

**-Alors comment va ce jeune homme aujourd'hui ?**

Fier d'être appelé un homme l'enfant sourit avant de marmonner un **"Bien"** timide.

**-Tu as une idée de ce à quoi tu veux jouer . Quand tu as décidé tu presses le bouton comme d'habitude et on a cinq minutes !**

Le malade poussa vers elle un puzzle et pressa à contre cœur le bouton qui comptait leur temps à deux.

Ils se mirent tous deux à assembler les pièces les unes après les autres. Riant et souriant de toutes leurs dents. Ils manquait une dizaine de pièces à leur œuvre lorsque le bipper de l'infirmière se mit à émettre un son strident et aigu. Elle avait alerté le service qu'elle était en pause. Il n'aurait normalement pas dû la bipper. Elle sortit le petit appareil et lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de chambre s'afficher sur l'écran elle regarda Théo d'un air désolé.

**-Hey désolé T , je dois y aller , c'est important ! Tu comprends ?**

Le garçonnet baissa la tête sur le puzzle , les fils rattachant ses lèvres vers le haut semblaient avoir été coupé.

**-Je reviens après , ok ?**

Sa main alla serrer la plus petite entre ses doigts. Elle quitta la chambre laissant la petit boite de bois égrainer les minutes. Qu'elle savait compter leur rendez-vous , mais pas la vie de Théo.

L'infirmière troqua sa blouse de pédiatrie pour une blouse plus adulte et lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre _"191"_ , elle comprit l'urgence.

Chris Argent. Convulsait.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Ses bottes noires soulevèrent un nuage de terre alors qu'il progressait dans le sous-bois. À la main , son arbalète attendait de libérer ses flèches meurtrières.

Le vent avait soudainement pris part à la scène. Les branches tremblaient sous l'assaut des rafales et les feuilles se détachaient des arbres pour tomber violemment vers le sol. Ses pas étaient prudents mais sûr. Il savait où il allait . Il n'y avait aucune trace sur le sol , aucune odeur dans l'air et pourtant , il avait l'intime conviction d'aller dans la bonne direction. Il prit un peu de vitesse espérant rattraper celle qui l'avait amené ici. Cette chevelure brune qui avait disparu derrière un arbre . Dès qu'il pensait atteindre la jeune fille , elle s'éclipsait derrière un arbre et il devait encore parcourir une centaine de mètres avant de la retrouver. Il vit la chevelure devant lui , à à peine quelques mètres . Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Cette silhouette , ces vêtements , ils les reconnaissait et pourtant ça ne pouvait être elle. Elle avait quitté ce monde , pour un qu'il espérait meilleur. Comme tout père . Allison l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait quitté pour ce qui lui semblait être juste et il savait que c'était pour sa fille , la meilleure façon de mourir. Il savait qu'il était impossible qu'elle se tienne là devant lui alors qu'il avait douloureusement regardé son cercueil , qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir , s'enfoncer dans la terre. Mais cet espoir était si tenace , il lui rongeait la poitrine , il le dévorait les entrailles. La silhouette pivota quelque peu et se tourna vers lui . Elle était là . Sa fille lui était revenu . Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar , elle se tenait devant lui , un sourire apaisé sur le visage. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas . Disparus les yeux marrons chauds de sa fille. Elle les portait gris et vide. Sur sa main un grain de beauté avait pris place en filigrane , une sorte de croissant de lune renversé. Et s'approchait de lui et il prit peur , il recula de quelques pas mais la jeune fille le suivait . Sa main était toujours tendue vers lui. Il recula encore de quelques pas.

**-Allison ?**

**-J'ai..si froid..j'ai tellement..je..**

Le teint de la jeune fille avait pâli , elle était blanche comme neige et ses lèvres étaient roses pales tirant vers le bleu. Elle semblait réellement être glacé .

**-Allison ? C'est papa , tu me reconnais ? Alli- ?**

Sa fille tourna ses yeux vers lui et quelque chose se serra en lui en rencontrant l'acier.

**-Alli- ?**

Seulement il ne put rien ajouter . La main de la jeune fille se posa contre sa joue. Elle était gelé. Si froide. S'en était presque douloureux. C'était douloureux. C'était comme si elle lui prenait sa chaleur à lui. Comme si on lui arrachait quelque chose. Le contact était doux , les doigts fins lui rappelaient l'enfance de la jeune fille. Elle aimait alors glisser ses doigts dans sa barbe ou y frotter sa propre joue. Elle contemplait alors les rougeurs dues à l'irritation sur sa peau . Jamais cela n'avait été douloureux. Mais ce contact l'était. De manière totalement inexplicable. Alors que lui commençait à ressentir un froid mordant l'envahir , sa fille semblait profiter d'un feu . Sa peau blizzard , semblait avoir été léchée par une multitude de flammes et tiraient vers le rose. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière de contentement. Si c'était agréable pour elle , pour lui ça ne l'était pas du tout . Il avait du mal à soutenir le contact . Il était prêt à le supporter lorsqu'il sentit une étreinte glacée autour de son cœur. Il se recula vivement et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit , il vit qu'Allison avait-elle aussi ouvert les siens. Ils étaient noirs d'encre. Plus de blanc , plus d'iris . Tout avait été englouti par un noir intense. Ce n'était pas Allison. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Le shérif soupira en ouvrant le placard. Un mug emplit de café brûlant à la main , il cherchait de quoi déjeuner seulement grand mal lui en prit. Encore une fois ses yeux tombèrent sur une pyramide de Tupperware aux couleurs criardes sur lesquels Stiles annonçait d'une écriture bancale : "CHOUQUETTES". Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils mangeaient des chouquettes matin , midi et soir. Au début ça avait été le paradis. Son fils l'autorisait à manger autre chose que du céleri cru. Il avait adoré mordre dans la pâte tendre de la pâtisserie et sentir le sucre ravir ses papilles. Il avait adoré en tremper dans son café , il avait adoré les manger en profiteroles. Il avait adoré. IL AVAIT adoré. Désormais dès qu'il en voyait son cœur se soulevait et ses jambes prenaient la direction opposée. Et Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas d'en confectionner. Son salaire entier partait en sucre glace et autres ingrédients. Seulement Derek adorait ça. Derek , l'adulte ne l'avait jamais plus maudit qu'en cet instant. Pour le loup , son fils cuisinerait ces satanés chouquettes pour le restant de ses jours. Parce que Derek mordrait allégrement dedans. Par ce qu'il en mangerait à chaque heure. Par ce qu'il en prendrait pour le lycée. Parce qu'il l'embrasserait pour le remercier. Bon sang , il détestait Derek Hale. Il versa le reste de son café dans l'évier sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'avaler le ventre vide et que si une chouquette avait le malheur de dévaler son œsophage , cela finirait par un passage aux toilettes dans la seconde qui suivait. Il ouvrit le frigo et vit les légumes frais que son fils avait acheté la veille. Il chercha sans réel espoir des œufs ou du bacon et grand bien lui en prit puisqu'il n'en trouva pas. Il retourna donc à son plan de travail , son maigre butin dans les bras. Il coupa les légumes en cubes ou en rondelles puis mit tout dans une poêle accompagné d'un soupçon d'huile d'olive. Il mit un couvercle et mit en route son minuteur .

Bientôt une odeur délicieuse envahit la cuisine et le shérif sourit. Il bénit presque son fils d'avoir pensé entre deux kilos de farine et quatre de sucre à reprendre des légumes frais. Il n'avait pas horreur des légumes , il ne faisait pas une allergie au bio. Seulement se plaindre semblait être devenu comme une routine. Il l'avait d'abord instauré avec Claudia . Elle aussi veillait à la saine alimentation de son mari. Elle évitait les débordements , les descentes express des pots de mayonnaise. Elle l'emmenait courir régulièrement dans le square pendant que Stiles s'amusait sur les structures de jeu. Et elle cuisinait , elle cuisinait divinement bien. Les légumes étaient réinventés sous sa cuillère en bois. Ils concurrençaient largement les hamburgers et hot-dogs . Mais ses protestations tiraient des sourires attendris à Claudia et c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait que sa femme sourit à chaque instant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit , jusque dans ses derniers moments. Il se rappelait de son dernier moment passé avec elle et Stiles avant sa mort. Avant qu'il ne soit appelé en intervention et qu'elle meure la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

C'était un jeudi après-midi d'automne . Les feuilles tombaient par paquets tous comme l'avaient fait les cheveux de Claudia. Elle avait gardé son sourire. Lui n'avait pas été emporté par le vent de la chimiothérapie . _Métastasé_. Cela avait été la sentence. Un seul mot qui avait déterminé à quelle heure l'horloge vitale de sa femme s'arrêterait. Ce jour-là. Ce jeudi-là . Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre de sa femme. C'était une jolie chambre , les murs blancs avait été noyé sous le rouge vif. La chambre respirait la vie. Sur la table de chevet à côté du lit médicalisé trônait un immense vase , remplit d'immenses fleurs. Les plus grandes qu'avaient pu trouver Stiles pour sa maman. Les plus laides aussi. Mais Claudia n'avait pas paru s'en rendre compte , elle avait une fois de plus ourlé ses lèvres dans un sourire doux et attendris. Le shérif était dans le fauteuil près du lit et regardait un match de baseball sur l'écran de télévision , Stiles lui coloriait un avion sur la tablette de repas de sa mère , assis à ses côtés. Claudia quant à elle regardait par la fenêtre. Troisième étage , soins palliatifs. On aurait pu aussi très bien appeler ça dernier arrêt sur la route du cancer , mais apparemment on avait préféré éviter de plonger dans le cynisme . Soins palliatifs. Lorsqu'on entrait dans l'hôpital , à droite du bureau d'accueil , il y avait un immense panneau qui répertoriait la spécialité de chaque étage. Juste à côté se trouvait l'ascenseur. Le shérif optait pour les escaliers. Ses yeux fuyaient le panneau qui lui rappelait que sa femme ne serait bientôt plus. Qu'elle partirait bientôt loin de lui et Stiles. Partirait. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne partirait pas dans un long et merveilleux voyage vers le paradis. Elle allait juste les laisser seuls . Assis dans son fauteuil , le shérif regardait à travers l'écran. Il ne voyait pas le home run crié par les commentateurs. Il voyait la lumière décliner dans la pièce , il sentait sa femme décliner dans son lit. Elle avait arrêté les traitements. Maladie incurable mais on avait pourtant essayé , malgré l'échec assuré. Elle avait arrêté , juste à temps , pour ne pas être malade le jour de l'anniversaire de Stiles. Pour ne pas vomir alors qu'on servirait le gâteau , pour que sur la photo elle ne soit pas chauve. Elle portait désormais , ses cheveux courts. Si on l'avait croisé dans la rue , on aurait repéré sa maladie qu'à ses cernes sous les yeux . Stiles comme à son habitude babillait. Il racontait comment avec Scott ils avaient construit leur cabane sans l'aide de personne . Et comment les grands de l'école avaient voulu leur prendre. Il s'était lancé dans le récit épique où Scott et lui s'étaient vaillamment battu et que finalement Capitaine Stilinski dans son avion de chasse , avait vaincu les ennemis. Sa mère l'écoutait , un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Parfois elle l'interrompait pour lui demander des détails que Stiles s'empressait de donner , ravi de son auditoire attentif et intéressé.

**-Tu sais que maman va bientôt partir loulou ?**

**-Oui maman , mais tu vas où ?**

**-Je vais apprendre à voler , mais si je veux pouvoir voler il faut que je vous laisse toi et ton papa .**

**-Tu vas revenir ? Pour m'apprendre à moi aussi , tu vas revenir ?**

**-Je ne pourrais pas mon cœur , tu vas devoir apprendre tout seul. Tu me promets que tu apprendras pour moi ?**

**-Oui maman . Mais même si tu pars pour voler , tu m'aimeras toujours ?**

**-Oh mon trésor bien sûr que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu sais parfois dans la vie , il y a des choses qu'on n'est obligé de faire . Je voudrais rester avec toi toute ma vie tu le sais ?**

**-Oui je sais.**

Le silence prit place quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par un sanglot . Stiles pleurait.

**-Je veux pas que tu meures maman.**

**-Oh mon trésor ! Mon garçon , mon grand garçon.**

Stiles avait toujours été bien trop intelligent pour son bien. Claudia avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux bruns de son fils , ses larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle était tellement impuissante. Elle aurait égoïstement aimé que Stiles ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle aurait aimé qu'il rêve à elle comme partie voler , partie s'amuser à monter bien au-dessus des nuages. Mais son garçon comprenait tout. Le regard embué de larmes , elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui fixait la télévision , ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aimait tellement , peut-être même trop. Elle savait que Stiles s'occuperait de son papa. Qu'innocemment il l'empêcherait de se tourner vers l'alcool , qu'il l'empêcherait de regarder trop fixement son arme ou les photos d'eux. Stiles était un grand garçon.

**-Maman est fière de toi , ne l'oublies jamais mon trésor ! Ne l'oublies jamais.**

**-Papa ? Papa ?**

Le shérif revint à la réalité . Stiles lui faisait face , inquiet . Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa joue et s'empressa de chasser la larme de son visage.

**-Excuses-moi fils j'étais dans mes pensées.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa poêle et ne la vit plus sur le feu. À la place il vit une assiette d'œuf au bacon posé devant lui sur le plan de travail. Il avait dû laisser brûler son repas , pris dans ses pensées.

**-Stiles , cacherais-tu de la nourriture ?**

**-Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas trouvé la cachette de maman , bravo shérif.**

Stiles eut un sourire triste mais reprit bientôt son habituel babillage. Le shérif ne savait pas s'il était vraiment dans la nature de Stiles de parler autant. Lorsqu'il était petit peut-être. Tous les enfants ont un verbiage inutile et ininterrompu. Seulement chez l'hyperactif , la parole était devenu un moyen de cacher ses sentiments et surtout ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à dire. Il restait Stiles le rigolo , qui parlait beaucoup et que l'on écoutait peu. Il était Stiles , l'ado qui paraissait n'avoir aucun problème , qui semblait dormir douze heures par nuit et jouer au jeux-vidéo.

Seulement il était Stiles , orphelin de mère et insomniaque qui lorsqu'il trouvait enfin le sommeil se laissait submerger par des terreurs nocturnes. Il était Stiles qui au lieu de passer trois heures à jouer à Call of Duty , passait trois heures à essayer de résoudre des affaires criminelles bien au-dessus de son âge. Il était Stiles qui passait son temps à s'occuper des autres . À s'occuper de son père , Isaac , Scott et Derek. Qui avait perdu sa meilleure amie et qui était rongé par la culpabilité . Qui prenait sur lui tous les problèmes de Beacon Hills. Il était Stiles qui n'avait jamais été qu'un adulte enfermé dans un corps d'enfant.

**~A Kind Of Second Chance~**

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Mélissa posa sa blouse blanche au vestiaire. Elle lui paraissait si lourde , de même que son stéthoscope. Elle jete un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "19:30". Elle avait fini son sevice depuis une demi-heure déjà mais été restée pour s'occuper de Chris Argent. L'homme avait enfin émerger de son comas mais n'était pas pour l'instant en état de parler . Il ne cessait de marmonner des phrases sans aucun sens , comme pris dans un cauchemar et pourtant il avait les yeux bien ouverts et ses pupilles réagissaient aux stimuli lumineux. **"Froid..pas elle…noir..gris..froid..pas elle..noir..gris..froid..pas elle.."** Une suite de mots sans rapports et pourtant bien ancrés dans l'esprit du chasseur. "19:30" , il restait une demi-heure avant la fin des visites et un puzzle de cent pièces à finir. Elle revêtit ses habits de civil et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le numéro trois et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le "ding" d'arrivée. La musique qui envahissait ses oreilles disparut bientôt au profit d'un bourdonnement sourd. Elle vit des infirmiers entourer un corps sur le sol . Linda Peterson . Elle semblait hurler mais Mélissa ne l'entendait pas . La femme se balançait d'avant en arrière , elle criait sa douleur , ses larmes de mère allait s'écraser contre un bandanas noir au motif folklores. Dans ses bras reposait Théo. Elle le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces , se débattant férocement contre les infirmiers et son mari qui tentaient de lui faire lâcher prise . De lui retirer son fils. De lui retirer le corps de son fils.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre. Un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Elle regarda sans le voir le puzzle sur la table de repas. Théo n'y avait pas touché. Il l'attendait. Elle regarda le compteur d'échec . Elle le prit entre ses doigts et le balança avec rage contre l'un des murs bleus de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur et sentit sa vue se brouiller de larme en regardant cette mère pleurer la perte de son enfant. Une banshee n'aurait pas crié plus fort , n'aurait pas versé plus de larmes. C'était le cri déchirant d'une mère. Et c'est ce qui vint transpercer le douloureux silence que s'était imposé l'infirmière. Et elle se sentit sale. Sale de partager le chagrin de cette mère , sale d'avoir envie de prendre ce corps gracile dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas son fils. C'était son médecin. Elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir le prendre dans ses bras , elle n'aurait pas dû vouloir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Arrêter de manger . Partager la juste colère de cette mort si injuste. Elle n'avait pas le droit .

Elle sentit ses pieds descendre les étages. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur le volant. Trembler. Elle jeta un regard sur le siège avant de la voiture et vit les boîtes de puzzle qu'elle avait acheté la veille pour Théo. Son pied s'alourdit et sa voiture bondit. Lorsque le cri de Linda était parvenu à ses oreilles c'était comme si tout lui était revenu en pleine figure. Tous les sons l'avaient assaillis , tout avait réintégré sa place et son cerveau s'était empressé d'enregistré chaque images , chaque sons avec lesquels il pourrait la tourmenter plus tard. La brune sentit une douleur envahir son cœur et la paume de sa main. Elle était devant une porte inconnue , ses mains serraient ses clés de voitures de toutes ses forces. Elle sonna et attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre . Et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit ses larmes allèrent inonder la chemise de John Stilinski.

* * *

Alors ? **Bon** / **Pas bon ?**

**_~Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski _**


End file.
